


Interludes with You

by InugamiMochi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/pseuds/InugamiMochi
Summary: A collection of spicy and steamy moments.  Really just good smut with minimal plot   ;3  Will update tags as needed, but more will be marked in their respective chapters.  Will also contain darker content.  Please enjoy yourselves.





	1. A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I got hooked into this fandom...I blame SpiritChilde and Keeroo for their amazing, amazing fics between V and the reader. I'm a hopeless cause. 
> 
> Also - give me a little leeway with my posts - this is a new site for me and I require a slow learning curve teehee. I have not written in a very, very long time and my time is stretched rather thin in real life. But I promise to always deliver the best quality goods as compensation :3
> 
> With that said, please enjoy yourselves my lovelies~

### Chapter One

**Summary** : In which you reap the consequences of taunting him with lollipops. 

**Location** : Devil May Cry 

You were doing it again.

At first, V just assumed you had a rather large sweet tooth and left it that. It was a fair enough conclusion considering that you were never without a stash of candy hidden away in your pack. He also noticed early on that you tended to rotate through different sweets. One week it might be bite sized pieces of chocolate, another week it might be gummies shaped like fruit. Whatever the treat of week was, it never registered as anything more than innocent. After all, everyone needed something to look forward to. Yours just happened to be sugar.

But this week…

“Hey hey, you look like you’re enjoying those a little too much toots.” Griffon said slyly while watching V’s expression gleefully.

This week, your fixation happened to be lollipops. It shouldn’t garner a second glance but… These were _curiously_ shaped. As in, the shape roused his curiosity to the point where he became hyperaware of every time you indulged yourself.

Just watching your delicate little licks, the way your cheeks bulged when you sucked in the entire candy into your mouth. The way your pupils dilated in pure, unadulterated pleasure as the sweet syrup shone tantalizingly on your lips. 

Maddening woman.

V composed himself, trying to rebuild his resolve to bear through the rest of the week without ever revealing how difficult it was being around you. Only a few more days to endure. It would be easy enough as long as he focused his attentions completely on his books instead of you. Only a few more days of this…discomfort you were unknowingly putting him through and he can put this experience behind him. Of course though, his familiar seemed intent on behaving contrary to his plans.

“There’s no point in having anything unless you really enjoy it fully.” You popped the lolly out of your mouth, an impish grin stretching across your sticky lips. “It looks like to me you want a piece of the action, hmm?”

Scratch that – you were absolutely infuriating.

Griffon cawed in what V thought of as the bird equivalent of howling with laughter. “Not **me** , toots. Someone else wants a bite.”

V’s fingers faltered on the page he was turning.

“Hey why don’t you be a doll and share your goodies with Shakespeare here? He looks like he could use a snack.”

V discreetly breathed deeply through his nose. Calm, cool, collected…yes he could do this.

“Oh V needs some sugar does he? I’m always happy to share.”

V made the mistake of breathing in too deeply as you sidled up to him. He could smell the sugar wafting from you, faint wisps of cherries and vanilla. 

You cocked you head to the side, taking in the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. His expression was intense, practically feral you thought. Oh dear, you tsk’d. He really needed a break.

“As generous as your offer is _____, I will insist on politely declining. Sweets are something I’m not quite fond of.” V replied smoothly, diplomatically. His full lips gave you a neutral smile, while his inner thoughts swirled chaotically in his brain. 

“Oh dear, not a fan of sweets? I’ll have to show you the error of your ways.” You leaned into him. The air was charged and heady between the two of you. You were standing as close as possible to him without brushing against his clothes. 

You looked so wicked; a tempestuous siren.

“I’m afraid you may find me quite stubborn.” V challenged.

A pink tongue darted out to wet your lips. “I’m sure I will…find a treat that you will like.” Your voice dropped to a husky purr.

“Oh will you look at the time – I got to see a man about a demon. Don’t have too much fun kiddos!” Griffon pushed off V’s shoulder with more force than usual, making sure to push the summoner towards you.

V had no choice but to brace himself against you, to prevent himself from toppling the two of you over. The gods damn that bird, he will have to work harder to reign in Griffon next time.

“It’s about time he got the hint.” You said suddenly, helping V straighten himself.

“Now then, I believe I said I’ll help you find a treat you’ll like?” You asked too innocently, unwrapping yet another one of those cursed lollipops. “Everyone has something, it’s just finding that one that you absolutely have to have no matter what.”

You rolled the candy across your lower lip teasingly before curling your tongue around the sugared tip to pull it completely into your mouth.

V’s mind went embarrassingly blank as his attention zeroed in on the sounds of you _slurping_. You-you…

“Take care ____, some things are best left alone and not prodded at too deeply.” V growled at you warningly. He was convinced now that you were doing it on purpose. If you insisted on pushing him like this, then you will just have to reap the consequences of ignoring his warnings.

“Are you absolutely sure there’s **nothing** you want to try?” You goaded.

V closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. What happened from this point on…well **you asked for it**.

You felt a thrill of excitement when V finally opened his eyes again. His eyes were darker, his entire demeanor was positively feral as he leaned in to pluck the candy from your mouth. “If you must insist on this my dear, then I would be remiss as a gentleman to not indulge you.”

He cupped your chin to tilt your lips closer so he could give your bottom lip a playful lick. Hot, wet kisses trailed from the corner of your mouth, down towards your neck. He laved his way back up to your lips, this time with the goal of plundering your mouth.

You eagerly parted your lips, sighing almost comically as he wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you upright while he deepened the kiss. He explored every crevice of your hot little mouth, languidly twining his tongue with yours. Your hands were gripping at his vest, wanting to mold your body against his, needing the heat of his body against yours. The hand that was resting on your hip moved lower to cup your delicious derriere. 

You were breathing heavier when you broke the kiss first. You still had a game to play, “Well V? Was that something you liked?”

“I require another sampling, for the sake of comparison.”

You weren’t sure what happened afterwards. You would later only recall hands beneath your shirt, thumbs circling your hardening nipples while articles of clothing were pulled frantically off. A frenzy of caresses that left you keening for more, V’s voice suddenly going dark and predatory.

Oh god – you had never been more turned on in your life.

And then, the smell of leather and books brought your attention to your surroundings. You were in V’s room, and judging by the way his nose flared as he hovered over you on the bed…you definitely hoped the two of you weren’t planning on leaving anytime soon.

“You will lay back and be a good girl, _____” He purred, sliding down your body, making sure to brush his body against every inch of you that was exposed to him.

Your skin felt feverish, you knew you must look half wild in need. There wasn’t a stitch of clothing between you but it still felt too hot.

It was pure agony.

Oh but you couldn’t help but sing when he parted your soft thighs; tongue, lips and long fingers working to bring relief to your dripping cunt. Your hips arched into him, your hands wildly grasping at his sheets as he drove you wild in lust.

“Hmm,” He hummed with his lips around your swollen clit. “You remind me of salt and honey.” He gave your slit a long, indolent lick. “A tantalizing combination.”

You bit back your kneejerk reaction to whine when he pulled away, putting a stop to those torturous but delightful sensations that left you hyper sensitized and overheated. V had that look on his face that you knew too well. The expression that victory was imminent.

You had abandoned your game of riling him up ages ago. He effectively reduced you to this writhing, needy mess. So it was no blow to your pride when you parted your lips to beg for relief from this agony. Relief from the edging of pleasure he was putting you through.

“Fuck me V.”

“As the lady wishes.”

Frenzied kisses, your bodies moving in tandem to chase that orgasmic end. He was large, thick and heavy. Your body stretched to its limits to accommodate his cock. It was all you could do to hold onto his shoulders as he thoroughly fucked you into oblivion.

You could feel your body tightening in anticipation. Just a little more, a little harder, a little rougher, you pleaded to him.

Music to his ears.

“Give me your pleasure,” He murmured into your ear, his pace becoming more erratic as he neared his own completion. “I will pull every last drop of pleasure from you.”

“Oh god-V please please please!”

Your orgasm crashed into you, catapulting you into a blissful state that ended far far too soon for your liking. With a few more hard thrusts, V grunted and panted into the crook of your neck as he came undone.

The two of you lay together, hearts racing as your bodies shook from the tremors of the aftermath of your orgasms. You caught your breath first and V watched incredulously as you magically procured yet another lollipop from the night stand by his bed.

You raised an eyebrow at him, “What? A girl is never caught without her fix.”

“One day, you will tell me how you came by those. I have never seen a shop that sold phallic shaped candies.”

**End**


	2. A Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, just for you my lovelies, enjoy~ This one has a bit of a rougher and crass tone, but perhaps fitting considering who it is...

### Chapter Two

**Summary** : In which Vergil misunderstands your question about his sword

**Location** : Devil May Cry

Vergil returned to Devil May Cry.

The first thing he noticed was that you and Trish seemed to be conversing rather intensely. 

Secondly, neither of you seemed to notice he was there.

And as loathe as he was to admit it, even internally. Vergil always had an unhealthy dose of nosiness when it came to the conversations between you, Lady and Trish. The topics the three of you discussed during your infamous ‘Girl Time’ were crass and ribald … but he indulged in eavesdropping whenever you got together because…

Well because it always seemed like the three female devil hunters of Devil May Cry always compared their male colleagues in every category imaginable. 

**Every. Category.**

And it was more out of personal ego-stroking than anything that he liked to be aware of who came out the proverbial winner in every conversation.

Naturally he was leading. As you stated on one hot summer night; he was elegant, erudite and stylish. 

Although he was miffed that all three of you seemed to agree that Dante had more sex appeal.

“So come on ____, what do you think?”

You leaned in close to Trish, lips pulled into a mischievous grin. “Oh well you know I still haven’t changed my mind on that…”

“Really ____? Not even after seeing Dante in action earlier? It didn’t get you nice and hot under that leather jacket of yours?”

“Oh no.” You practically purred in satisfaction, “I still much prefer Vergil’s **sword** than Dante’s.” 

Vergil couldn’t help but feel his ego swell, feeling immensely pleased. But of course, you always had excellent taste.

Trish laughed, her buxom chest heaving. “Have you asked him yet then? About-“

You smirked and cut her off. “Not yet but the next time I see him I’m definitely going to. An up close and personal encounter…” You leaned into to whisper into her ear, setting off another round of raucous laughter between the two of you.

Vergil found himself distracted and missed the rest of your conversation.

An...up close and personal encounter…?

Surely you didn’t mean…?

“I’ll see you later tonight babe! You better tell me all the juicy, naughty bits!” Trish called out as she cat-walked back out the office.

You went to take a seat behind the receptionist’s desk and began organizing the overflowing In-Tray. How anyone managed the business before you were hired was beyond your understanding. 

Vergil chose that moment to approach you, intentionally stalking over like a hungry panther on the prowl. Each movement smooth and deliberate.

“I see you’ve just returned ____.”

You looked up and whatever you were about to say died on your lips.

Holy. Fuck.

Vergil was **looming** over you, the sexiest smirk you’ve ever seen from him across his lips while his eyes were dark and intensely concentrated on you.

You gulped audibly. Oh boy, what has gotten into the mercurial half-demon now?

Not that you were complaining but now wasn’t a good time for you to drench your panties. You haven’t done the laundry yet….

“I apologize for being so forward but I caught the end of your conversation with Trish…and it seems you may require my assistance for something…?” The light tone was playful, a stark contrast to the feral air emanating from him.

You started out of your stupor, “Oh…OH! That’s right Vergil, I actually have been meaning to ask you…” You trailed off, suddenly feeling a little shy. Why was he so close in your personal space?

“So…can I see your sword?”

He hummed thoughtfully, slowly easing back. He motioned for you to get up and follow him. 

As he herded you into his room, you felt a frisson of excitement at being able to accomplish your goal. And then…

“But before I allow you a glimpse, I do require compensation. It’s not something I like to have anyone get too close to.”

His breath was hot on your neck. His voice became rougher, deeper.

You couldn’t help but shudder, feeling like you were going to be devoured any second now. “That’s...fair enough…Well wh-what do you want?” 

He answered by turning you around to press a rough kiss against your lips. You were slightly surprised that they were a little chapped. But then his tongue swiped insistently against the seam of your closed lips, demanding your cooperation and your full attention on him. 

Which considering what his hands were doing, it was making it really hard to pay attention to his mouth and his deep growls at you. Finally you got the message and parted your lips and boldly twined your tongue with his. You unconsciously pressed yourself closer to him, to the hands that slipped beneath your shirt to cup your breasts.

More friction, more heat….too many damn clothes on.

Jackets were shucked off and tossed to the floor carelessly. Shirts ripping, pants, leggings, every article of clothing that was in the way had to go.

The silk sheets of his bed provided little relief to the rising heat of your bodies. But it added a delightful extra layer of sensory stimulation against your skin. Hands calloused from years of battle began to explore every inch of your exposed skin. You shivered and bit back your wanton moans when he pinched your nipples lightly and _pulled_. 

“Hmm, like that, did you?”

You wanted to say something witty. But he seemed to be more appeased by your inarticulate sounds of pleasure as he began nipping hard on the jumping pulse at the base of your neck. The sharp stings of the love bites he was leaving down your neck, across your clavicle, all over your sensitive breasts only served to wind you up tighter.

You were clenching your legs in desperate need for relief. Your hands alternated between mussing his hair and gripping his sheets. Your voice a breathy pant of supplication to this cruel, teasing god.

He took his time, lavishing attention to the stiff peaks of your nipples with his teeth and tongue. If you weren’t so far gone in the haze of pleasure blanketing you, you might have been a little embarrassed by just how wet your cunt became from this little bit of foreplay. 

“Vergil!” You pleaded, your own hands reaching to bring relief to the ache between your legs. “You’re teasing too much!”

“Oh?” There was so much promise in his voice. “Did you already forget that this is supposed to be _my_ payment?”

He stopped your hands and pinned them above your head. Another rough kiss to your lips, stealing away your breath.

It was so so hot…you wanted to whine and thrash against him.

“I never took you to be such a greedy, needy girl ____”

You gasped when you felt him press his knee against your slick folds. “I think,” You panted, “I think you’re the only one who’s brought out that side of me.”

“Hmm hmm, I suppose I can indulge you, just this once.”

He shifted back into a cross-legged position and you found yourself being pulled upright to your knees. Vergil had a dark, hungry expression as he watched the wet evidence of your arousal trickle from your cunt and down your thighs.

“Come ride me.” He commanded, a hand idly stroking his hardened cock.

You were eager as you sank down on him with a hiss of pleasure. The scent of light sweat, the combination of your arousals made an intoxicating olfactory aphrodisiac that went straight to your head. Your hands were trembling as you placed them on his broad shoulders for support. The slight burn in the back of your thighs buzzed in the background of your pleasure as you worked yourself into a frenzy.

The slide of his cock in and out of you, filling you and stretching you was driving you mad in need. A bit faster, yes almost there…

“Vergil..Vergil…” You panted into his ear, breathless as you felt yourself about to hit that ultimate sexual high. You felt like you were going to burst any moment now from the buildup.

“Do it,” He purred, “Surrender yourself to me and give me everything.” 

The expression of ecstasy that twisted your face pleased him. You were wavering on that fine line between pain and pleasure as you moved frantically against him. He helped you along, thrusting up into you as you came down on him. 

“Oh god!..” You hissed desperately, feeling yourself shatter against him as your orgasm drowned you. 

You slowed down, body quivering hard. But Vergil was not done with you yet. He maneuvered you back beneath him, a large hand cupping your derriere to angle your hips into his rough thrusts. You became a garbled mess, reduced to crying out his name breathlessly as he pulled orgasm after orgasm from you.

“Vergil – I can’t…too much…” You pleaded nonsensically, the waves of pleasure that he heaped on you making it oh so difficult to string even a coherent thought.

**“You will.”**

He parted your legs farther, the sudden deeper penetration sent you careening over the edge once again. The only difference this time was that Vergil followed right behind you. A few last deep, deep thrusts and he filled you to the brim.

The two of you were sticky in sweat and arousal, sharing the hazy aftermath.

After some time, you shifted so you could look at him. “Vergil? That was really amazing.”

“You had doubts?” He asked with an arrogant smirk. “And how did you find **my sword**?”

You gave him a puzzled look before the pieces suddenly clicked together. You couldn’t help it, you began laughing much to his annoyance.

“What do you find so amusing woman?” He growled.

“Don’t get me wrong Vergil,” You couldn’t help but snort a little, “Seeing your cock in action was fantastic, but when I said I wanted to see your sword - I meant the Yamato.”

**End**


	3. A lesson in etiquette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for taking the time to leave Kudos, Comments and just plain indulging in this series. It does mean a lot and also has an unintended side effect of motivating me to write more often.
> 
> Secondly - Explicit consent in real life is sexy sweetlings. And I think this may be my favorite iteration of V so far in this series. Now what does that say about me? ;3
> 
> Warning - Light Dom/Denial Play ahead

### Chapter 3 – A lesson in etiquette

**Summary** : In which V punishes you for constantly calling him by his least favorite poet

**Location** : Devil May Cry - V’s bedroom

“As the air to a bird, of the sea to a fish, so is _contempt_ to the contemptible.” V growled irritably at you.

You couldn’t help but grin cheekily at him, “Not ‘She walks in beauty’ my dear Lord Byron?”

V’s expression grew darker at the moniker as he deadpanned, “If you were such a lady perhaps I may be tempted to wax poetic, but as it stands I only have unpalatable words for _you_.”

You faked an affronted gasp, doing your best to pull from memory your Austenite days so you could form a sassy response. “My dear Lord Byron, you wound me grievously so! Is that any manner a gentleman should behave in?”

V grimaced at the false shrillness in your voice and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was it too much to ask for a moment of peace? Most days you were barely tolerable with your ribbing at his obvious disdain for the Byronic prose. Today you were downright maddening in your quest to vex him.

When he sighed, a part of you wanted to feel bad for exasperating the slender man to his wits end. Really, truly you did! But as the week had been slow in terms of missions and you were bored to tears, you had no choice but to fall back on your favorite pastime of riling up your favorite poet. Hence, which was why you found yourself barging unannounced into his room to lounge indolently on his bed.

“Why exactly are you here _____?” V asked finally, looking down his nose at you. “If you are merely bored for discourse, I highly recommend that you engage the oaf in red.”

You raised an eyebrow at his efforts at regaining composure. You clearly saw the tightening of his hands as he made an attempt to get you to leave him be. But you were relentless. “Sorry – Dante’s out and so is everyone else. There’s no one here but me and you.” You beamed, an impish look sparkling in your eyes.

Something about that made him loosen the tight reins of his control as a dark inspiration struck him. Just the two of you in the whole of Devil May Cry? V rolled his cane in his hands idly while leveling a stern look at you. The dim light in the room sparkled off the chains and jangled accessories around his slim hips and wrists as he slowly stalked over to you. “No one at all?” He asked in a deceptively softer tone.

The abrupt change in his demeanor stopped you, any witty repartee you had, clogged in your throat. You warily watch V approach closer to you; suddenly you found yourself second guessing the wisdom in choosing to rattle the poet today. V only smirked at your guarded behavior, ah but such a shame, it was far too late now and you are in far too deep.

“Dear ____,” He purred, long fingers tapping the metal head of his cane in his hand ominously. “I believe it is high time I correct your behavior.” 

You fought the urge to flinch at the underlying promise in that silky voice. You really shouldn’t find yourself so turned on by that. Belatedly, you also just realized that you may have bitten off more than you can chew. “You know what? Maybe I’ll just go take a nap or something…” You stammered out a pathetic excuse and began to get up.

V used his cane to press you back in place on the bed. The grin on his face was feral. “Why the sudden rush ____? I promise to be… _gentle_.”

You gulped. Hard.

“Now then, how shall I discipline you?” 

You should get up, you could have. But you were mesmerized by the promises in his words and actions. He had a point, the wanton part of you acknowledged, you have been exceedingly naughty lately…perhaps you did deserve a little punishment.

“Hmm, all quiet and meek now ____?” He mocked, brushing the metal head of the cane against your jaw. V noticed the faint quivering of your hands and thighs. The breakout of perspiration glistening on your skin. Unbeknownst to you, your pupils were blown wide in curiosity and desire. Well, well that was surprising. You were clearly enjoying this far more than he anticipated.

V leaned in close to you, a hand tangling into your hair. He smiled and gave your hair a sharp tug, exposing your neck to him. How fortunate for him that you decided to wear only a loose tank and shorts. You were making this too easy.

You gasped, hands instinctively reaching up and grabbing at the lapels of his open vest. You swallowed hard, feeling your heart palpitating wildly as you tried to get a handle on your arousal. V had always seemed too much on the calm and collected side, which was the initial reason why you made a game out of irritating him as much as you could - because he never seemed to really let the situation get the better of his temper. But this side of V…the silken dominance was resonating with something deep in you.

V tsk’d as he quickly ripped off your tank top and used it as makeshift bindings for your hands. “We can’t have any of that dear _____. No, you will receive your punishment like a good girl. And that means, you will not move an inch unless I give you permission to.”

You gave an embarrassing squeak of surprise as he pulled you up to your feet. He used the hook of his cane to slowly, torturously draw a path from your lips, down your neck, towards your heaving chest. He made brief passes over your hardened nipples, the cold metal making them ache in want at the startling contrast of temperature. He stopped a moment to lean down to circle his tongue around the stiff peaks sensuously. That brought a little relief, but not enough. You felt his teeth over a nipple, being rolled slowly and gently in his hot mouth while his tongue flicked over it repeatedly.

A soft whine escaped your lips, but you weren’t sure if it was because you wanted him to stop or to do more.

When he finally pulled away, you were breathing heavily in arousal. And it was only more apparent how excited you had become when V finally slipped your shorts down to pool at your feet. He smirked at the glistening moisture on your lower lips and thighs.

“I approve.” He purred into your ear.

“Now then, shall we continue with your discipline dear _____?” He turned you around so that you had to brace yourself on your arms on the bed. Your plump derriere exposed and up in the air.

Oh god, oh god, oh god – you knew what was going to come next. Your legs were quivering and your belly curled in anticipation.

“Perhaps fifteen strikes to start with hmm?”

You were pleasantly surprised when it was his hand that swatted you with precision, you had been expecting the cane. But that was for the best, you weren’t sure if you’d be able to handle the unyielding wood over the hot flesh of his palm.

He continued on, unhurried. Each time his hand landed, he teased a long finger into your dripping cunt. You were a wreck, reduced to gasps and moans and unsteady legs at the end of your spanking. Your mind hazy from the brief session of pleasure and stinging pain he subjected you to. 

“..V..” You started shakily.

“Hush ____, I am not finished with you.”

Pleasure raced down your spine, you shivered and wondered what he had in store for you next. 

“On your knees,” He commanded.

You rolled to your side and maneuvered yourself at his feet. For once, you felt the need to be obedient. V had discarded his vest but stayed clad in his leather pants, leaving only the top unzipped and his arousal freed. Your eyes greedily traced the whorls of his tattoos down his chest and arms to the hardened cock presented to you.

“Be a good girl and please my cock _____.” He growled down at you, lightly pushing your head until your lips barely grazed the quivering tip. “Show me what you have learned about proper behavior.”

You eagerly engulfed him into your hot, moist mouth. The hand on the back of your head directing your rhythm. He had a wide girth, but as long as you remembered to breathe you could take him fully. There was an earthy, saltiness to him that you found absolutely intoxicating. The few times you glanced up at him made you tremble deliciously. He towered above you like a primal god, his expression feral and demanding. 

You knew he was close to orgasm as he made you quicken your pace. You leaned heavily against his thighs for support as your mouth worked him hard into a frenzy. Almost, almost there!

“Take all of me _____!”

Your cries of pleasure and submission were muffled as V spent himself completely into your mouth. You swallowed, taking care to not spill a single drop.

He gently pulled you away to examine you with hooded eyes. Your hair was a gnarled mess, your lips red and shining from your saliva and his cum. And no doubt if he reached between your thighs, he would find you slick and needy.

“You’ve performed very well. Now then,”

You looked at him quizzically as he left your side briefly to pull a book from a shelf across the room. He came back and settled himself into a plush armchair.

“Come here _____.” He gave you an expectant look.

Somehow, you managed to unknot the ruined remains of your tanktop from your wrists and crawled over to him, not trusting your legs to support you.

“If you are able to sit at my feet, _**quietly**_ , for the next few hours. I will reward your good behavior.” 

You narrowed your eyes briefly at him and bristled at being denied your own release but decided it was heavily in your best interest to comply…for now. Besides…you did learn a valuable lesson just now…it might pay off to be good once in a while.

“What is it men in women do require? The lineaments of gratified desire. What is it women do in men require? The lineaments of gratified desire.”

His eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

Peace and quiet at last.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies dear Reader, no cumming in this one. You were here to learn a valuable lesson after all :3  
> Perhaps it's payback for what you did in Chapter One, always trying his patience.


	4. A Little TLC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Reader needs a little aftercare from Chapter 3, <3

### Chapter 4 - A Little TLC

 **Summary** : In which you receive some rare TLC from Vergil…well what he considers TLC.  
**Location** : Devil May Cry – Gym

“You’re rather full of energy today _____” Vergil commented, watching you go through your strength training routine with more enthusiasm than he was used to seeing from you. 

“I’m just excited! My custom gunblade is coming in tomorrow!” You grinned, forming a makeshift “gun” with your left hand and pointing it at him. “I know it’s going to take a lot of muscle to carry that thing around, so the sooner I bulk up, the sooner I can use it to kick demon ass!”

With that said you continued to power through your exercises and weights, daydreaming about how fantastic it would be to finally, finally cross this off your bucket list. Long before you even made your debut as a devil hunter, you fell deeply, madly in love with the gunblade. But as you had lived in an area that rarely experienced demon infestations, you couldn’t justify spending the ridiculous amount of money required to craft it. And when you made the cut as a part-timer at Devil May Cry, seeing each of the other seasoned hunters with their signature weapons only made you long for it even more.

Vergil watched you critically, noting how sloppy your form was. He counted down in his head….three…two….one-

**“Ow!”**

And there it was. 

In your haste and excitement, you foolishly pulled something.

“You should know better by now how to do your exercises properly.”

You tried to sneer at him but ended up grimacing in pain as you clutched your shoulder. Vergil was right of course, you had been careless. But that didn’t mean you had to appreciate his commentary, and promptly told him so in less polite terms.

This time he gave in to the urge to sigh at your petulance in exasperation. Because it was you, and you were the only foolish human he found tolerable enough, he would assist.

“Come here,” He beckoned, glancing pointedly at the floor.

You shuffled over to sit in front of him, taking off your shirt as you did so. You couldn’t help but smirk in merriment when you heard him huff as he settled in on the cushioned bench behind you.

“Infuriating woman.”

You shamelessly exaggerated your moans as his calloused hands kneaded your shoulder, soft sighs of pleasure peppered in between. His thumb pressed loose the knots on your neck and shoulders, and you began feeling relief from the dull burn from your earlier foolishness. Your head tilted all the way back into his lap, eyes closed in slits under his ministrations. “Hmm? Are you enjoying yourself too Vergil?” You asked with a grin, opening your eyes to see his narrowed down at you. His cock twitched beneath your head in response.

“Are you purposely trying to test my patience?” 

A hand fisted in your hair, pulling your head back further into his growing erection.

You hissed at the pain prickling at your roots, _oh yes_ ….

A wet, pink tongue moistened your lips as you smiled up coquettishly at him. “Why of course not…that would be…. _foolish_ of me…” You purred.

His nostrils flared when you arched your back, hands reaching up to cup your breasts. Another soft, breathy pant from your lips. You were clearly enjoying this far too much. Your previous discomfort forgotten, you poured your attention into suggestively caressing yourself, wondering how long before Vergil’s control snapped.

Your fingers delicately traced nondescript patterns from your neck, tweaking the stiffening peaks of your nipples and danced across your taut belly. You heard faint growls coming from above you. Giving your lover a saucy wink, you teasingly pulled the edges of your shorts down just enough to reveal the hint of royal blue lace.

Vergil’s color.

You found enjoyment in how his eyes darkened from desire as you continued to push at his limits. The shorts slipped off completely, now Vergil could see the delicate pattern of roses in the lace and the satin ribbons that sat on your hipbones. 

You were delectable, sprawled for him like a siren beckoning him to his ruin.

“Mmmnn Vergil…” You breathed his name as wanton and needy as you could. Your fingers lightly brushed over the ribbons, plucking at the bows but not unravelling them. 

“It appears that my little fool has not learned her lesson.” He rumbled in faint amusement, his large hands lifting you up and laying you on your back so that you were nicely spread out on the bench he sat on. “I will not tolerate any mischief from you, _____.”

His fingers made quick work of the ribbons, and you saw a flash of blue as he tossed the tiny scrap of lace to the side. You bit your lip as you spread your legs for him, letting him see the heavy arousal dripping from your cunt. Your fingers parted your lower lips, a finger lightly pressed at your aching clit. 

“Who said anything about mischief? I’m on my best behavior now.” You said innocently, trying to stifle your laughter at the look of skepticism and exasperation on his face.

“I believe I will have to reinforce your lesson today _____” He growled at you, head dipping down.

He languidly lapped at your cunt, since you were clearly offering yourself to him, he would indulge in himself in the heady honey of your arousal. His tongue rasped from your slit to clit, circling round the overheated bundle of nerves before slipping back down to dip inside you. The repeated motions were gentle, slow… _maddening_. You squirmed beneath him, a hand lightly threading into his hair.

His hands pressed down on your hips in warning, he grazed his teeth on your clit and nipped at your thighs in retaliation. “Be still.”

You bit back your whine, knowing that he would easily get up and leave you wanting like this if you kept being impatient. Oh but the man made it so hard to not want to be thoroughly fucked like there was no tomorrow! But your pleasure was subject to his whims, and you could only wait at his leisure for mercy. 

Your moans and pants pleased him, Vergil could hear the need building in your voice as he continued to torture you. He moved from lapping at your clit to sucking it gently now. He slowly eased a finger inside you, curling it just enough to brush against that spot that made stars burst beneath your eyelids and your body flush.

It was relief to finally be filled, although you wanted his cock instead. “Vergil…” You pleaded to your cruel lover. You wanted an end to the slow buildup, your nerves were over sensitized and the pleasure that he was leisurely stoking was driving you insane! He continued on with no heed to your cries, moving his finger in tandem to his lips and tongue. Keeping your pleasure on a razor edge, neither letting it subside nor letting you reach your climax.

Control, thy name is Vergil.

You were delirious from the ebb and flow of your building orgasm. 

A veritable, incoherent, needy mess. 

So much that when finally, finally he filled your aching cunt with his cock that you couldn’t help but sob a little in relief. “Vergil, yes yes…please move!”

He smirked, rolling his hips once… **once**!

“Vergil!”

“Tsk, you will behave _____ or I shall leave you here as punishment.”

You worked to force down the string of expletives running through your mind. He wanted you to beg.

Good thing you were far too gone to care about your pride.

“Vergil please! Please – I can’t take it anymore, let me cum!” You hissed desperately, trying to angle your hips for just even a little bit of friction.

He moved torturously slow; long, deep strokes penetrating you. The pressure, the need to orgasm was borderline painful at this point for you. Your moans and cries for more, faster, fell on deaf ears. Vergil was intent on taking his time in drawing this out as long as he wanted.

“You’re taking me so well, _____” He purred at you, lifting your hips a little higher.

He drank in the look of wild desperation in your eyes, the sparkle of perspiration that made you glow, the flush on your cheeks that made you look feverish. 

So wanton, so needy for the relief only he could provide to you.

He leaned close to sensuously drag his tongue across your jaw, “Shall I reward you?” He breathed into your ear, quickening his pace ever so slightly.

“Oh Vergil, pleeease!” You cried, tears were slipping this time. Your whole body throbbed with the need to cum. So, so close! “No more teasing!”

His response was to thrust, **hard** into you. He sat up and gathered you upright into his arms, a large hand cupped your derriere as he began moving you in tandem to his thrusts. You looped your arms around his neck, yes yes yes, please more! Finally!

When you peaked, you shattered brilliantly for him. Your sweet voice hoarse from chanting his name over and over. He brought you over the edge again and again until he found his own release. Your mind was so dizzy from the explosion of pleasure that it nearly put you under.

His lips roved over yours briefly before trailing down to leave stinging marks on your neck. Your body trembled, your breathing coming in harsh pants.

“Next time _____, do be more careful. Injuring yourself is only counterproductive.” He rumbled.

**End**


	5. Girl Time Bonus #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that the events that happen in Interludes is definitely AU. V exists as his own entity at Devil May Cry, that way I can at least make a pathetic attempt at some sort of continuity with the Girl Time Bonus Shorts when you gossip about both V and Vergil. Also, as alcohol intake increases, inhibition decreases, expect shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of an outtake, it didn't quite fit with a chapter but it was so much fun to write that I didn't want to discard it! Hence, I'm adding this as a bonus short of sorts for your viewing pleasure.

### Girl Time Bonus #1

**Summary** : Discourse on Shibari

**Location** : Devil May Cry, Your Room

You cheered alongside Lady and Trish as the hard alcohol flowed freely into your cups. It had been a long hard week on the road, investigating a lead about a cult who somehow got a hold of a demonic artifact from hell. The lead had taken you far out to an abandoned mansion to retrieve research materials on a demon named Ashtoreth. 

But of course as luck goes, the three of you found a trap.

Thankfully, between your combined skillsets, you all managed to clear the mansion and unearthed a sealed chest. There were strange demonic glyphs shimmering on the aged leather surface that even Trish did not recognize. So you decided to cocoon the chest with your magic in an attempt to contain it until you could transport it back. Perhaps Vergil might be able to crack it open safely. At the very least, he stood in no danger of dying if it backfired.

“No wimpy drinks!” You exclaimed, emptying your shot glass and reaching for the aged vanilla bourbon. “I want to get stupid drunk tonight!”

A loud chorus of affirmation rattled through your room. The male occupants at Devil May Cry in their own respective rooms heard you and groaned. The three of you together, spending ‘Girl Time’ usually spelled trouble for them.

Lady hummed as she held her glass partway to her lips, crossing her legs while eyeing the variety of drinks you had on the table. On your other side, Trish was already lining up empty shot glasses and pouring the tequila generously down the line.

“So…did any of you get a good look at that book on Shibari back at the mansion?” Trish asked slyly.

You chuckled and flipped over the book you had been resting on so they could see the front cover. “You mean, this one?” You asked triumphantly.

“Oh our little kleptomaniac, we always can count on you to grab the good stuff!” Lady was already leaning over it and flipping through the pages with eager interest.

“Look at page 18!”

“Oh my lord, I want to do page 63…”

“Heh, imagine page 121 and page 16 together.”

The three of you paused over page 69, eyes wide. 

Lady whistled lowly, “Now that is a really interesting design and position.”

You nodded mutely, eyes glued to the incredibly detailed and erotic illustration. “Those knots are in just the right places too…”

“Don’t you think you’d get a little dizzy being strung upside down like that?” Trish turned her head to the side to examine the illustration from a different angle.

“But just look at how risqué it would make you look, you’re perfectly open for anything in that pose..”

You looked down at yourself, “It says, guaranteed to make your boobs beautiful…”

The three of you simultaneously cupped your breasts, trying to picture how each of you would look with the design indicated in the book.

“So Lady and _____, which pages can you see our boys trying?”

“I really doubt Dante would even have the patience to tie one single knot, much less do one of the fancier designs.”

“You mean he thinks it’s time consuming! He gets too impatient. The closest thing to Shibari he might even get would be hogtying you and I don’t know about you but I find that’s about as unsexy as it can get.” Trish pointed out.

Eyes swiveled over to you. You sipped at your bourbon thoughtfully, sifting through what you knew of each of the males at Devil May Cry.

“V would definitely love page 9. He really loves symmetry and the fact that it uses at least 3 different sizes and colors of ropes …yeah definitely page 9 would really be his Shibari design.”

“I think page 92 would be Vergil’s. We all know he loves to be in control, and the fact that he can pull at the loose ends to tighten some of the knots would be right up his alley.”

A round of conspiratory grins.

“Oooh, can you imagine that knot moving just riiiight there? Right when you’re about to cum?”

“Hah! I can’t! I’m getting a little weird image of rope burns there.” 

More giggles and more alcohol poured all around.

**The hallway towards your room** \------------ 

“Hey! Move over, your elbow’s in my junk!”

“Quiet you two – they’ll hear us!”

“Fool! Stop pushing!”

The males strained to hear more of the conversation from the narrow hallway they crowded in. 

Dante was pouting slightly, usually he got rave reviews from you ladies. V was intrigued by what you might have seen on page 9. And Vergil smirked, adding another tally to his mental scorecard.

It seemed the men at Devil May Cry had some research to do on Shibari.

Now how to get that book from your room….


	6. A Hot, HOT Summer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continuously floored by the interest and response to my uh..depravity heehee. Now how many of you are just repeat offenders hmm? Reading through the naughty bits over and over again just because? I am raising my hand too! With that being said, here is another juicy moment. Enjoy sweetlings ~

### Chapter Five

 **Summary** : In which V offers you relief from the heat...for a price.

 **Location** : Your Room

It was a miserable, sticky humid summer day. The sky was clear and the sun glared down at you with the might of several thousand furnaces. You wrinkled your nose in distaste when you caught the whiff of UV heated hair, leather and demon gore. Ugh, what a combination you thought to yourself. Eau de Ick. You just reeked something **awful** and just being aware of that made it even more heinous.

Not for the first time, you cursed your luck at drawing the mission that was located in a desert, **a desert**! – of all places. As if the heat wasn’t bad enough, you also didn’t have the luxury of a well air-conditioned car to ride back home in. It was just you and your rusty motorbike speeding through the asphalt highways shimmering in the heat. 

At least you were almost back, you grumbled, seeing the building you called home appear in the distance. Home meant a shower. And air conditioning. Blessed, blessed relief from this heat that you were sure had already baked you past ‘well done’.

“Geez, what died on you?” Dante sniffed the air as you tiredly stomped inside.

“Ha, ha. Like you smell any better with that rotting pizza cardboard box cologne.” You sniped irritably. “I’m going to shower and nap, bother me and you’ll find yourself a new career as a eunuch.”

Dante raised his hands placatingly with the most suave smile he could muster, “You got it babe, no need to start threatening the best part of me now yeah?”

You shook your head and trudged to your room, taking care that you stripped off and bundled the soiled clothes without touching anything. It was already going to cost you a fortune to get your clothes, especially the leathers, professionally cleaned; no need to add to that expense by dirtying everything else in your room.

The cold water washing the grime away was pure bliss. You sighed in contentment at the feeling of being clean again after nearly two weeks of being out on the road. And after this, a nice, long nap…no interruptions, no demons…the AC breezing icy kisses over your heated body…Heaven…

***CLICK***

The sound of the water stopped.

You paused as you heard the whirring of the electronics in your room slow to a stop. Huffing in annoyance, you stalked out the shower in search of the breaker box located by V’s room. Your hair was still wet and a few stray soap suds trickled down your skin. Did someone just run too many things at once again? No matter how many times you scolded your colleagues, they never seemed to understand that overloading the piss poor circuitry at Devil May Cry was going to lead to an outage. And an outage in the middle of high summer was the last thing you wanted.

You ignored the puddles you left behind as you flipped the switches in the breaker box back and forth. You growled and slammed the box shut when everything stayed off. Turning on your heel, you stalked over to Dante’s office with deadly intent.

“God dammit Dante, your sorry ass forgot to pay the bills again-!”

There was a note taped to the door.

_Babe, know you’re probably on a rampage right now – I forgot to pay the bills again HAHA! Don’t worry, I’m out on a gig and will be back with the dinero to turn the AC back on. Just make sure those mooching bitches don’t spend all my money again on clothes before I get back, they only wear one outfit anyways! Love you lots!_

…The bastard signed it with a cartoon drawing of himself holding a victory sign.

You ripped off the note and crumpled it, wishing you were strangling him instead. There was nothing else to do but to go back to your room and wait and DIE in the blistering humidity. You would go stab something but it was far too scorching to do more than attempt to imagine it.

“My, my, what an interesting attire ____.”

V was leaning against your doorjamb with a faint smirk on his lips. It seemed that the heat was bothering him as well, as he was clad only in loose fitting pants; not a stitch of leather in sight. Still, he looked irritatingly cool and collected while you were here fuming in the heat.

“What?” You snapped, hands automatically raising to rest on your hips.

His eyes slowly dragged down your body and back up again. “It appears that you may have picked up one of Lady and Trish’s more… _interesting_ habits.”

It finally dawned on you that you had been storming around Devil May Cry without a single stitch of clothing in your haste to turn the AC back on. Well…. it was bound to happen, if you had to be honest. Considering that everyone at Devil May Cry had not an ounce of modesty; it was a common enough occurrence to catch someone walking in their birthday suit without a blush on the way to the laundry room or to the kitchen.

It was also easily explained by the fact that **everyone** had a bad habit of not doing their laundry in a timely manner.

“Oops, I didn’t have any more clean clothes.” You smirked, feeling a little amused by how V’s eyes kept straying over your body.

“You will find no complaints from me, _____. By all means, I will not stop you if you wish to continue as you are. I find that I am quite enjoying the view.”

You rolled your eyes at him, “Unless you’re here to tell me you can pay the electricity bills, I’m going to just lay down and die in this heat.” You grimaced as you noticed how you were already sweating.

V chuckled, “And what if I say that I can assist with your dilemma, hmm?”

You looked at him skeptically, “Oh really?”

He stepped into your personal space, smirking as your eyes widened in realization. Just how in the hell was he radiating _**cold**_ air!? He brushed his lips to your ear and lightly breathed a stream of ice across your heated skin.

“Of course, you know I shall require payment for my…services…” He murmured suggestively. “What do you say?”

But of course you were going to agree. Given the choice between frying and V – you’ll make a devil’s deal with V any day. “Deal.”

“Excellent. Shall I begin with my terms then?”

You glowered at him, “Just get to it already,” You just remembered how much you hated how he would always turn any favor he did for you into a game. 

“So impatient, _____. Well then, I will dictate how you shall receive my assistance, and I will borrow that delightful book you brought home.” His tone darkened, leaving no room for negotiation.

V guided you to your bed but instructed you to lay on your belly. When you were situated to his liking, he began to lightly stroke nondescript patterns over your back, following the planes of your body.

“Ooh…” You breathed, shivering from the sudden change in temperature as his fingers danced across your back. It had to be magic you thought, recalling that the summoner had an affinity for ice as well as lightning. His control was incredible to be able to use it in this way without turning you into an icicle.

His hands glided past your lush derriere, grazing your thighs and down to your feet. He repeated his course from top to bottom, sometimes massaging you here and there. You became slightly drowsy from the gentleness of his ministrations, “Don’t stop what you’re doing V…” You slurred a little.

V’s smile could only be described as predatory. How quickly you have forgotten about the payment for his touch. He would have to rectify that. He murmured another spell – one that would keep you immobile while he perused your body at his leisure.

“V! What the hell!” You hissed when you felt the paralysis magic latch at you.

“You have such a short memory ____. Did I not say that I will dictate what you will receive?”

A slender finger lightly rimmed your anal orifice. You gasped when you felt the cool touch lightly caress you, **there**. He parted your legs farther so that he could better penetrate you. And just like that, the temperature of your body rose again, leaving you flushed and panting.

His other chilled fingers dipped down to stroke your cunt, bringing a flood of arousal that coated his fingers. “Are you enjoying yourself _____?” Despite the playful words, you heard the dark growl beneath his silky voice.

You were embarrassed by the inarticulate moan that slipped from your lips in response when his fingers plunged deeper, curling and twisting as he worked to bring you into a heated frenzy. He worked you masterfully; every brush of his lips along your back, the relentless rhythm of his fingers filling you over and over had you writhing and inhaling sharply beneath him. The jarring dichotomy of the heat of your lust and the icy chill of the magic in his hands clashed, your spine prickled from the contrasting sensations and it wasn’t long before your orgasm crushed you into a hazy, keening wreck.

“I’m not yet finished.” V purred, settling behind you and pulling your hips up to angle his cock at your dripping cunt. 

He pressed himself into you, so much wider in girth than his fingers as he filled you to the brim. Your body stretched and greedily took him in deep. While the rest of his body was cool to the touch, his cock blazed with the heat of his desire. 

“Dammit V – that’s not, that’s not fair!” You growled, unable to arch yourself further into him to deepen the penetration further. You were robbed of even being able to clench your hands into your sheets, not even allowed to give yourself something to ground yourself from the orgasm after orgasm he pulled from your quivering body.

His response was to only quicken his thrusts further. If you could turn around, you would see the look of triumph on his face as you begged him desperately and incoherently over and over. Please! – more friction, just **more anything** to finally shatter the tightening coil of pleasure building in your lower belly. The surging of his body over you, the slickness between your thighs, and the rough stretching of your cunt as he slid in and out drove you mad. The man knew exactly what to do with your responsive body.

“If you could only see yourself _____. A wanton, writhing, _wet_ mess. And all for my viewing pleasure.”

“V – p-please, please!” You cried, the buildup was beginning to borderline the side of pain. Painfully close! You had become incredibly sensitive; **too sensitive** ; and your breath caught in your throat when you felt his chilled fingers fill your anal orifice again.

“You will take a little more for me, won’t you _____?” He curled his fingers, _just so_. Shocks of electrifying pleasure radiated up your spine.

You muffled your cries into your bed, feeling the release of his magic so that you could finally, finally twist your fingers into the sheets and arch your back. He prolonged your pleasure, keeping you riding that dizzying high, driving into you more forcefully until his own orgasm drowned him as well.

The two of you were breathing harshly, trying to catch your breath. Your body was delightfully weakened, and a delicious tingle tickled your overheated neurons. 

“Don’t forget to come by tomorrow, I shall collect the rest of my payment from you then.”

You groaned remembering that he wanted a certain book from you. You knew what was going to happen next…

**End**


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed and uploaded sooner than I was expecting! Vergil is feeling particularly nostalgic in this one teehee. Also, how interested would you be with a threesome with V and Vergil? Just asking...for...reasons :3 Again, thank you sweetlings so much for the love and support as I drag you along through the depraved imaginings of my mind~

### Chapter Seven

 **Summary:** In which Vergil has a trip down memory lane when you were just a new hire.  
**Location:** Devil May Cry - Gym

Vergil was disgruntled that you left on a mission the day before he was due to return back to Devil May Cry. Granted, you needed the experience of going out on your own now that you were a full time employee/Devil Hunter. But that didn’t make the glaring absence any easier for him to accept.

There was nothing left to do then but to work off the excess energy by training.

As he ran through his warm up perfunctorily, his mind drifted to the day he first met you. You were a scrawnier looking thing back then, it looked like you hadn’t seen a decent meal in years. And you had only a hint of the lush curves he had grown used to now. But, your signature cockiness and sexual confidence was still the same.

**Flashback----------**

“Yo, I’m the new part-timer, ______. Is Dante in?” You looked up at the snowy haired man currently glaring down at you, arms crossed and with an intimidating expression on his face. That made you grin wider in response, oh ho! A stiff guy like this probably had a lot of repressed issues, you thought mischievously. By now, you already had enough experience to know, the ones who tried to control themselves were some of the best ones to rile up.

Vergil stared stonily at you, internally wondering what little fool his twin hired this time. The last part-timer that Dante hired had a ridiculously curvy body and very little substance between her ears. In fact all she managed to do was just make a nuisance of herself before being promptly eaten by a demon she claimed she could tame. 

“He returns tonight, in the meantime I suggest you make yourself useful.” He sneered at you before stalking off to his own mission. 

“He’s got a fine ass,” You murmured audibly enough for him to catch, grinning to yourself when you caught him freeze by the door before stomping off in a hurry. 

The next days passed by quietly. Much to everyone’s surprise, you actually had a good hand in organization and desk work. It didn’t take you very long to get Devil May Cry running like a proper business, at least in terms of updating the mission logs and bookwork that Morrison insisted on. 

It would be about a full two weeks before you found yourself alone again with the aloof elder twin. 

“What are you staring at woman?”

“Is it true, both you and Dante are half demons?” You asked eagerly, setting down your weights by your sword and turning to look at him fully. Lady and Trish made hints here and there, but neither of them fully confirmed it. You wondered if they were testing you, perhaps to see your reaction?

“And why would that be any of your business?”

You laughed, baring all of your teeth gleefully. “Oh I just wanted to cross something off my bucket list. Before I die, I want to just stab Dante a few times. I was told he would survive it just fine since he’s a half demon.”

Whatever Vergil had been expecting, that wasn’t it.

And damn, if Vergil wasn’t turned on by that.

Without realizing it, he stalked over to you, the expression in his eyes was feral. “ **Oh really?** And what makes you think you would even get close enough to a Son of Sparda to be able to do that?”

“You wanna bet on it?” You asked cockily. “How about if I show you what I’m really capable of, right here and now?”

“And what will be my compensation when you lose this foolish wager?”

The tip of your tongue slowly wetted your bottom lip, “I guess, I’ll do whatever you want,” You batted your eyes coquettishly at him.

There were no more words exchanged, your two blades crossing with each in other in a shower of sparks and ringing metal. Your eyes were clear and focused as you worked hard to parry each attack and riposte when you could. Of course you knew you had no chance really to beat Vergil in a match like this, there was too large of a gap in experience and strength for you to really do more than give him a warm up. But you sensed Vergil must be enjoying himself, after all he could have easily just thrashed you and left your pride in pieces instead of humoring you like this.

And then…

“Yield.” You said breathlessly, pressed up against the wall with the tip of the Yamato at your throat. Vergil was in your face, an arrogant smirk of triumph across his lips. His gaze hot, intense.

“You are acceptable,” He murmured, sheathing away the Yamato but still staying extremely close in your personal space.

You looked far, far too tantalizing. Chest heaving from the exertion and sparkling from perspiration. But Vergil was more curious to the fact that you seemed to be incredibly aroused by his proximity. He wondered…just how far will you let him go?

His lips pressed against yours roughly, hands already tearing at your tank top and making quick work of your bra. Calloused fingers pinched and rolled your hardening nipples, eliciting sharp intakes of breath of surprise and appreciation from you. He pulled at them a little further, thumbs flicking over them repeatedly.

“I believe I shall collect my prize now, _____”

Fuck yes, please! You wanted to say, but what came out was only a breathless moan of his name.

His hand lifted one your legs to curl around his waist. Again, you heard the tearing of fabric. There was something insanely erotic about being partially clothed with only the areas of interest bared to his hungry gaze. Next time, he was already promising to himself, he will have you fully exposed in _his_ bed, where he could properly take his leisure at mapping out the expanse of your body. But for now, this would be nothing gentle or exploratory. This would be for fulfilling a need he wasn’t aware he had until now.

You groaned when his fingers plunged deep into your cunt. “Yeess…” You hissed, trying to roll your hips for a little bit of friction against his hand. 

“My – did our little match arouse you that much?” 

“Hmm…” You bit your lower lip, “I think it has a lot more to do with big bad and sexy fingering me.” You quipped with a small chuckle.

Vergil simply leaned forward to latch his mouth on your breast. Sharp teeth grazing at the sensitive bud and hot, wet tongue soothing away the sting. His fingers worked you into a frenzy, pushing you towards that edge that would ultimately leave you a begging, wet mess for his cock. Your fingers were tugging at his hair, hips rolling with the rhythm of his hand. The leg that was supporting you was quivering.

A needy whine crept up your throat when his abruptly pulled his fingers away. You were just right there! But you stopped when he began to sinfully lap at his fingers, eyes burning intently into yours.

“Hmm…like honey and salt…” He rumbled, pushing those same fingers into your mouth for you to clean up the remnants of your arousal.

You swirled your tongue around his fingers and knuckles. Cheeks flushed and bulging as you sucked them clean. Your pupils blown wide in want.

Such a wanton little thing.

Vergil shifted his hands to your derriere to lift you so he could smoothly slide into your dripping cunt. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but you dealt with it because the way you were being thoroughly fucked against the wall made it a far more pleasurable experience. Your fingers were grasping at his shoulders, legs crossed around his waist as he pressed you hard into the wall. The way his hips surged up, deep, deep into you was intensely maddening. The slick friction between your skins as your body moved in tandem was exquisite torture. Every thrust, every gasp, set your neurons on fire and kept you hyperaware of just how well fucked you were.

You leaned into him, capturing his lips and sinking your teeth into his bottom lip. He growled at you warningly and pressed you harder against the wall to give himself more support to thrust harder. Your cries were music to his ears. Your body so hot, so wet, so damn responsive to him.

You bit into his muscled shoulder as your orgasm crushed you completely. Your body clenched and tightened, your thighs shuddering and instinctively squeezing his hips harder as you rode out your orgasm. 

“That’s it _____, give me everything!” Vergil hissed, quickly finding his own release in a few more hard thrusts. 

You were both panting hard. You, particularly felt how extremely wet and sticky you were. But mmmnn, you were so deliciously stretched and sore in all the right places.

“Don’t tell me that was it?” You asked cheekily, purposely clenching your cunt around his still hard cock.

“You are an infuriating woman,” He growled at you.

He set you down and flipped you around, forcing you to support yourself with your hands against the wall with your lush derriere out to him. “I am not finished with you yet.”

You smirked over your shoulder at him, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

**End Flashback** \--------- 

You fanned yourself watching Vergil train in the gym. His expression so focused and intensely burning hot. Unknowing what had been running through your lover’s mind, or that your thoughts were actually aligned with his, you recalled your first days at Devil May Cry.

You smirked and strode in, undressing yourself as you did so.

A trip down memory lane sounded just the thing.

**End**


	8. Outtake - Precious Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! Yet another outtake that didn't quite belong but I just couldn't pass up posting it. Takes place right after 'A Trip Down Memory Lane'. :3

### Outtake - Precious Memories

**Summary** : Oh precious memories are made of these…  
**Location** : Devil May Cry

Nero juggled the bags in his arms, trying to make sure he didn’t drop anything on his way in. As always, Kyrie made too much food again and she just loved to make sure that the hunters at Devil May Cry had something else to eat other than pizza.

“Hey – who’s hungry?” He called out, grinning when he noticed Dante lazily lounging at the receptionist desk at the entrance with a book over his face. 

“Yo, Nero!” Dante waved him over, setting the book down and shoving an empty pizza box to the side to make room for Nero to set the bags down. “Your lovely missus spoils us rotten. I oughta send her a thank you card one of these days.”

“Yeah and I keep telling her that it’s a waste feeding you guys since I haven’t gotten a raise yet.”

Dante sat back, “You’re getting paid in experience kiddo!”

“Tch, you’re just a cheapskate, old man.”

Nero looked around in search of the others. “Hey – where’s the rest of the gang? Aren’t we going with a full team for this mission?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, actually…” Dante smirked in mischief but quickly wiped it away when Nero’s gaze flicked back to him. “I think I saw _____ head towards the gym to get Vergil. You think you can pop in and tell them to hurry their asses up?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Dante snickered quietly, “That poor kid. I better get a camera ready.” He rummaged around the drawers for one, all the while counting down in his head. Any moment now…

Screams of horror reverberated throughout the office.

Dante counted three distinct voices in those screams.

“You fucking bastard, Dante!!!” 

“Say cheese!” Dante clicked the camera rapidly as Nero came barreling back, his face a deep crimson and set into a murderous scowl.

“You!” Vergil followed right after, ears pinked but thankfully fully clothed. The elder twin leveled an icy glare at his brother, drawing the Yamato as he strode purposefully to skewer the bastard. “How dare you!”

“Aww, come on now bro. Don’t you think it makes a precious memory for father and son?” His chair toppled backwards as he continued to cackle, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “I mean, Nero ain’t too old to catch his old man doing the horizontal –“

“I am going to kill you Dante.” Both Nero and Vergil seethed.

You appeared afterwards, not so much a hair out of place. Perfectly composed and clothed immaculately. “Dante, you realize you’re going to die for this right?” You nonchalantly brushed off imaginary lint from your shoulder.

While Dante may not think much of his brother and nephew threatening him bodily harm, there was something far more menacing when you did it. He gulped but then grinned, wanting to push his luck further.

“Does that mean Nero’s gonna start calling you mom now?”

**“Die.”**

“Ouch! Hey watch where you aim that thing! ____ stop throwing things at me! **OW**!”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee, the title is intentionally misleading, I know. And oh man, it's gonna make dinner so awkward now, because I'm pretty sure Kyrie invited you guys over... :3


	9. Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah - I finally am satisfied with this enough to post it. Sorry to keep you all waiting - this one was a challenge to write. Also, the design is purely fictional, I just er...well the why isn't that big of a deal, let's just jump to it sweetlings~

### Chapter 9 – Page 9

 **Summary** – In which V enjoys Page 9 from the book of Shibari you brought back home

 **Location** – V’s Room

“Art can never exist without naked beauty displayed.” V purred to you, a hand tightening around several lengths of colorful silks. 

Long fingers brushed the hair from your neck, while he pressed his lips to your jaw.

“Do you recall our agreement, ____?”

You nodded, swallowing thickly. Oh lord, he hadn’t even started yet and already you were quivering in excitement! But you couldn’t deny, you were very, very _eager_ for this.

“Tell me,” He murmured, pressing another delicate kiss to the corner of your lips.

“My body is yours to display as you p-please.” You stammered out, gasping when you felt him trail the silks against your brow.

“That’s my good girl.”

His long fingers traced a gentle line across your bottom lip, brushing his way down to the upturned collar of your signature leather jacket. You bit your lip as he slowly, slowly peeled your clothes off, layer by layer. Your jacket was tossed to a corner with a soft thud and jingle. At his request, you wore a buttoned blouse – the care and attention he took in removing every. Single. Button. Was a sensual act of its own. Your belly tightened in arousal when he moved from your torso to work on divesting you of your leggings, shorts and panties. 

You were never more aware of your own sensuality and nudity as you were now; standing completely still as V circled round you to admire your body. Like an artist contemplating his blank canvas. Weighing the infinite possibilities. You could feel where his eyes burned trails over your skin as he mentally mapped out the design from Page 9.

Exhilarating.

“The Goddess Net, quite a lofty name. But no doubt, it will live up to its reputation.” He hummed to himself as he tied a golden silk cord, looping it thrice around your slender neck. A longer, thicker crimson cord wrapped delicately around your wrists, after he pulled your hands to cross at your lower back. One end of that cord was left to hang loose, the end tickling the back of your calves.

There was something incredibly serene about V slowly bringing the illustration from the book to life, using your body as the medium. He peppered you with loving caresses and delicate kisses over your body as he wrapped you in the silken cords. He murmured over and over how lovely you were, standing there oh so obediently as he worked unhurriedly. 

Two lengths of blue silk circled individually around your breasts, just slightly on the other side of snug that your nipples tingled from the decreased blood flow. You had to concentrate hard on keeping your breathing as even as you could – you didn’t want to ruin all his hard work by hyperventilating in lust and accidentally loosening a knot. His fingers were confident as he knotted the silks around you with precision, encasing you in a diamond netted sheathe of gold, crimson and sapphire. 

“Stunning.” He breathed over your hardened nipples. His tongue flicked over them, tasting the salt of your perspiration that collected on your skin.

More complex knots circled your waist and individually down to your legs, accentuating the slimness of your toned thighs and the womanly flare of your hips. He purposely left your pelvic area exposed and bare, the centerpiece of the masterpiece he was creating with you. Several more loops circled around your ankles, weaving in an infinite figure eight until he was satisfied. V made sure that your ankles weren’t tightly bound together, he left at least three feet of slack in between.

“If you could only see how divine you look, _____” He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

You were trapped in a jarring dichotomy, extremely aware of your own arousal prickling at your senses and yet also of how incredibly sedative the experience has proven so far. You were relaxed in a way that a good, deep massage could only achieve. It struck you briefly, at that moment, how much of a balm the tranquility was to your usually turbulent and overactive mind.

“Now, are you ready for the next part?” His thumb brushed your lips as he watched you with an intensity that fueled your desire to new heights.

You swallowed a few times before finding your voice, “Y-yes. I’m ready now.”

He chuckled indulgently at you; his voice warm and honeyed. “Good girl.”

There was a harness of sorts he had installed in his room prior to this. You placed your trust completely in his hands as he guided your body into the hooks and straps. When he was finished, you could only imagine the picture you presented to his hungry, covetous eyes. 

There was a large hook slipped snugly beneath the cords around your wrist. The straps around your waist and ankles distributed your weight evenly so that when you were suspended completely, it was not incredibly uncomfortable. You stifled a moan when he adjusted the straps on your ankles; he was spreading you out and the silken cords in conjunction with the straps ensured that you stayed that way with no means to close up.

“You’re positively dripping my lovely.” The barest brush of a finger at your cunt had your body clenching wantonly in need.

“-V…” You breathed harshly. This was proving to be an incredibly erotic experience. Your head spun from the thrill of being suspended and left exposed for him. You could only describe it akin to the feeling of exquisite asphyxiation – a wild, dizzying high that made you feel ethereal. An out of body experience. 

“Allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,” V teased, reciting one of the most iconic lines from Pride and Prejudice.

You giggled, the playful side of V helped immensely with the nervousness of being immobile and displayed simultaneously like this. “A shame that you aren’t in possession of a large fortune or else you may be in danger.” You quipped.

You yelped when a hot, sweaty hand landed a sharp spank to your bottom. You gasped and squirmed as he continued on, alternating the intensity of the stings. Fluffy moment passed, it was time to sink back into your role. Deep inside, you truly appreciated V taking the time to assess your comfort level and willingness to continue with your predetermined code words. Say what you will, V was one of the most attentive lovers you had. 

The waves of arousal crashed over you again. The care V had taken earlier in preparing you for the final phase made it easier for you to ignore the slight burning in the pull on your muscles and the slightly irritating friction of the silks on your skin. Instead you concentrated on the fervent adoration in his words. The way his fingers lightly, ever so lightly traced the planes and curves of your body.

V could see the quivering of your thighs so clearly with you in this position. All wrapped up so prettily and splayed open for his leisurely perusal. He circled around you, long elegant fingers tracing down the path of your spine; lightly pinching your nipples and feeling the hardness beneath his fingertips as he flicked them over and over until they were borderline painful from the heightened sensitivity. He pulled small quiet whines from your slender throat, savoring the look of wild desire and desperation in your eyes as you silently pleaded with him for relief.

He continued to reverently touch you with feather light caresses. Until finally, he came to a full stop in the space he purposely created between your legs. He lightly tickled your feet, watching as your body jumped in surprise and your pretty, dripping cunt clench from the sudden motion. V felt the strain of his arousal, feeling the need to complete his art clawing at the back of his mind.

“Are you ready for me ____?” He purred silkily, hands gripping your hips tightly, brushing the tip of his harden cock at your thighs. You felt the wetness of his precum on your skin, feeling empowered that he was just as affected as you were.

“Yes do it, do it.” You gasped shakily, “I need you to fuck me V.”

He slid into you in one deep, fluid thrust. **Yes, yes, yes**! There was a raw sensuality in your writhing movements, in the rapture that twisted your face that made V lose complete control. His hands gripped your hips, hard enough to leave bruises, as he repeatedly brought you to orgasm over and over. The burning friction between your bodies fed into the insatiable want for more; more pleasure, more contact, just **more**. Just…never, ever stop!

The cycle of orgasms had you reeling to dizzying heights. So much that you were too far gone when V began to move more erratically, feeling his own completion surging on him. It would be quite some time later that your pleasure hazed mind would register the cessation of movement. 

Spent, V slipped from you and moved back a few steps. His lips curved into a pleased smirk, the look of one who has completed his masterpiece.

Seeing you there, suspended and lovingly bound in silk, with his cum trickling from your cunt. The satiated and dazed expression on your face, the absolute contentment you both shared in the afterglow of your coupling.

“Perfect. Absolutely divine _____.”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew - now that was quite something wasn't it? Let's wonder if Vergil can top that...assuming if he can ever get his hands on that book, that is :3
> 
> Also - apologizing now in advance but updates will even be more sporadic. I've got plenty of prompts but running out free time T__T;


	10. Valse di Fantastica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Final Fantasy 15's [Gratia Mundi] - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ehhoW_SmQw and [Valse di Fantastica] - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drdQExvXuJo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back sweetlings! This is a *very* special chapter, in more ways than one teehee~ And it was a bit of a challenge, but never let it be said I back down from a challenge! I'm actually quite satisfied at how well it turned out!  
> Also, I don't know about you, but it's been a long and hectic week for me, I think a party is just the thing to unwind to! Enjoy :3

### Chapter Ten - Valse di Fantastica

 **Summary** : In which you find that mixing work and pleasure is extremely worth it  
**Location** : Fortuna Castle 

Tonight was a special night.

The entire staff of Devil May Cry received an exclusive invitation to a formal function hosted by the elites of Fortuna City. It was going to be a night to mingle and possibly charm up some ‘donations’ to keep the business running (Morrison’s helpful advice). And to also investigate into the disquieting rumors of an underground cult made up of the remnants of the Order of the Sword. 

The males of Devil May Cry were dressed to the nines. All of them looking devilishly handsome in formal-wear as they waited in the entrance of the office for their female colleagues to appear. 

“Geez, are the girls ever going to show up?” Dante ruffled his hair, and sighed in impatience.

They winced when there were several shrieks and thuds coming from upstairs.

“Hands off Lady! I can rearrange my boobs by myself thank you!”

“Loosen that up – I can’t breathe!”

“Wait suck it back in! It’s going to rip!!”

“_____ that’s not where that goes!”

Nero grimaced when he heard more shrieks, followed by the distinct sound of Kyrie giggling hysterically while she tried to calm the rest of the ladies down. “What’s going on up there? Are they fighting or getting dressed?” 

“It may be best to leave that as a mystery Nero,” V idly flipped through his book, although his eyes kept straying to catch a glimpse of you finally.

“Tsk, at this rate, we’ll be more than just fashionably late.” Vergil growled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Finally, they heard footsteps approaching the front door.

“About time –“

There was a collective silence as the men gaped speechless.

Flowing dresses that shimmered in the light. Jewelry glinted off your throats, fingers and in Trish’s case, her hair. Exotic perfumes wafted and tantalized their senses. The soft but confident click of heels echoed as you all strode past to the waiting carriages outside, one by one. 

Dante wolf-whistled appreciatively, “Well, I’d say that was almost worth the wait!” He grinned as he filed in a carriage after Trish and Lady. 

You decided to share a ride with V and Vergil while Nero and Kyrie got to have one all to themselves. You hoped Nero made the most of the night, especially since Kyrie was always busy with the orphanage, tonight was a perfect night for him to pamper her.

“You look radiant my lovely,” V murmured to you, pressing his lips to your gloved hand.

Vergil rolled his eyes at V before looking you up and down appreciatively. He stayed silent but at this point, you were able to decipher his expressions well enough to understand that he’ll compliment you in private. 

A thought struck you then, you haven’t really spent any time with the two of them together have you? That’s right! It was usually either or, but never both at the same time. Well, you thought impishly, this was going to be an interesting night, judging by the calculating glances they kept throwing each other. You wondered what was going on with that, it almost looked as if they were challenging each other on something…

“You both look rather dashing tonight, if you’re not careful, you might end up mobbed by those spoiled princesses at the party.” You snickered at their horrified expressions. 

The carriage rolled to a stop and a footman helped you step down from the carriage.

You turned to give V and Vergil a mischievous smile over your shoulder, one that never bode well for anyone at the receiving end of it. You slowly, sensually peeled off the faux fur shawl you had been clutching close to you, handed it over to a stammering butler and turned to glide past the lit entrance of Fortuna Castle.

Your lovers reflexively swallowed thickly.

Your dress…had a _daring_ feature.

Backless…and it swooped so far down that they _could_ see the dip of the small of your back that curved into your delicious derriere.

They shook themselves back to reality and stalked predatorily behind you. 

You were such a naughty temptress.

You had already been whisked off to the dance floor of the grand ballroom, the moment you stepped foot in it. It was no one you recognized so you assumed it must be one of those wealthy benefactors you were encouraged to get donations out of. So you played along, fluttering your eyes and laughing vacuously while you wished for better company already. Your mind wandered off as he nattered on; you crossed him off a mental checklist, definitely not an Order member. He was far too mindless and too self-absorbed in himself. Not to mention, he seemed to know nothing about demons in general – in his own words, demons were akin to tax collectors.

What an imbecile.

The song ended and you quickly extricated yourself from him with a mysterious smile and sidled off. “Finally…” You huffed, another minute of him detailing how he liked to spend time counting his money and you were going to shove your foot where the sun didn’t shine to shut him up. Now seemed like a good time to figure out where they served the alcohol, you were going to need a steady supply to keep up your ‘manners’ during this investigation.

“Aggravating, aren’t they?” Large, warm hands spun you around.

“You have no idea Vergil,” You smiled up at him as he gently swayed you around, easily taking the lead without a second thought. From the corner of your eye, you caught Nero effortlessly twirling Kyrie and in another opposite corner, Dante(!) was actually confidently stepping flawlessly through a complicated waltz. And although you haven’t seen any sign of V yet, you already knew how graceful the man was. Were dance lessons a requirement in their training? You snickered at the ridiculous thought. 

“You never told me how I looked Vergil, don’t you like the dress?” You batted your eyes innocently at him as you deliberately brushed the end of your heel against his leg as you withdrew your leg back. You stifled a giggle when his hands tightened on you, it would do no good to give up the game now. Especially since you were just getting started.

He bent close to brush his lips against your ear, “I don’t approve of your dress, ____. You are baring far too much skin.” He growled. “Are you trying to test my patience woman?”

You looked up at him slyly and on the next dip, extended a leg farther than necessary, drawing attention to a stockinged leg that ended in bright red high heels. Vergil’s eyes strayed up your thighs and noticed for the first time that your dress had scandalously high slits. His mind went blank when he saw the barest hint of a lacy thong.

You…

His nostrils flared a little and you heard a smothered growl rumbling deep in his chest. However to the half demon’s credit, he continued to dance with you with perfect composure, notwithstanding the fact that he was holding you a little tighter and closer than necessary. You kept up your little game of riling up your lover, a lingering touch here, a smokey look, a soft moan…little things you knew would drive him insane. Oh, you loved playing with his control…and you most definitely _loved_ the consequences when it snapped. 

At the end of the song, his hand clasped your wrist and he dragged you behind him to duck into one of the more secluded alcoves scattered around the outskirts of the ballroom. There was a large velvet curtain conveniently hiding the two of you from view. You shivered in anticipation at the feral look smoldering in his eyes as he slowly dragged his gaze up and down your body.

“ **You** , are an infuriating woman. And I believe you need to be punished for wearing such a scandalously bold dress tonight.”

He pressed you roughly against the wall, mouth slanting over yours possessively. You moaned deep in your throat, half mindful that the halls echoed and you certainly didn’t want to be found or interrupted. “Vergil…”

His teeth grazed at the pulse of your neck, calloused hands slipping down to part your legs. He guided one of your legs to curl around his waist while fingers quickly slipped past your lacy thong to pinch your clit. “You look far, far too tempting.” He rumbled, his fingers dipping lower to teasingly brush against your cunt. “I believe I had instructed you to wear something appropriate for tonight.”

You rolled your hips into his hand, already panting breathlessly. “This is appropriate Vergil –ah - All you really stipulated was to dress according to the theme of the ball.” You smirked slyly, pushing yourself closer against him. “Besides, I didn’t think you’d find any issue with my dress, you’ve got all the access you need and I won’t have to worry about trying too hard to fix myself back when we’re done.” 

Vergil narrowed his eyes at you; how bold of you to find loopholes around his directions. He should have expected it though, you always planned with deliberation whenever you had the mind to do so. Tonight was a perfect opportunity for you to play your favorite games with him.

His teeth pressed harder into your jumping pulse, intent on leaving a stinging reminder. “I shall have to test that myself, let’s see what I can get away with, hmm?”

He roughly slipped a finger inside you, curling it just so that it had you biting your lips to keep from moaning too loudly in pleasure. His lips twitched in a purely smug masculine smirk as he continued to slowly build up your lust. You weren’t the only one who could play games. And it seemed you needed a reminder just how well in control he could be over your pleasure.

“---Is this really good idea? The Devil Hunters are here in full force!” A low feminine voice hissed from beyond the curtain.

The two of you paused, cursing at the inopportune interruption and reminder of the real reason why you all attended this silly ball to begin with.

“Stop worrying! They’re all here to beg for money anyways, I doubt they’ll notice two _lovers_ leaving to find some time together. They certainly don’t seem all that bright from what I’ve seen so far tonight.” A haughty male voice scolded her in response.

The footsteps were quickly disappearing down the hall. 

“Damn, I guess one of us should follow after them.” You sighed in disappointment, things were just getting good too!

However Vergil simply picked up from where he left off, this time inserting another finger deep inside you. Your body clenched as you arched into him, eyes wide in surprise. “Vergil!”

His smirk was positively wicked, “Never let it be said that I cannot be a gentleman, ____.” He murmured, quickening his pace and bringing your orgasm faster. “A little taste here and then you can…make it up to me later.”

Your hands gripped his shoulders hard as you leaned back farther against the wall for more support. You could feel how wet you’ve become, his fingers penetrating you so deliciously as he worked them at a furious pace. As promised, your orgasm crested quickly and swept you away, leaving you quivering and panting heavily in his arms. You bit back a whine as his fingers slipped from you, you were a mess right now and wished you could just abandon the mission to find a room to fuck Vergil in.

He must’ve seen the desperation written across your face; he chuckled indulgently at you as he helped straighten your dress. “Later.” He promised darkly, bringing his slicked fingers to lap at them sensuously. 

You pulled him down for a rough kiss, “That better be a promise.” You growled at him before extricating yourself from his arms.

The two of you separated in a hurry, the sooner you can pick up more leads, the sooner you can get back to more pleasurable activities. You chose to follow after the couple, they might have something promising given the snippet of the conversation you overheard. Now, you were sure they went down this way…

As you stealthily stalked the dubious ‘couple’, you did you best to smooth down the wrinkles of your dress a bit more as well as your hair. Although the quick passing glances at the reflective surfaces of various vases and mirrors told you that it might be a lost cause. You shrugged, freshly fucked was a much better look on you anyways, you thought cheekily to yourself.

“Quick – over here!” 

Catching their voices, you slowed and crouched behind a rather leafy potted plant. You heard the grinding of stone and then echoing footsteps and the soft rustle of clothes. You waited a little longer before cautiously parting the leaves to peek through. You narrowed your eyes when all you saw was a dead end, no sign of the couple you had been tailing anywhere in sight. 

A secret passage then maybe? Although there was nothing too obvious that you could see about how to re-open it back up. Deciding that it was better to return back to the ball for now than risk being caught, you made a mental note of the location to follow up on later.

As you backtracked, you wondered if there was a bathroom nearby. You were feeling a little sticky and uncomfortable – not to mention your body was thrumming with delayed gratification that wanted to be addressed **now**! The feeling intensified when you caught sight of your favorite poet catching a breather in a small study. His ever present cane was currently resting on the desk he was leaning against. It didn’t look like he noticed you yet, you grinned. Maybe you should check in on him?

“Ah, I was wondering when you would show up ____.”

Dammit – he already knew!

“Don’t look so closely into this V, this is just pure coincidence.” You slipped in and latched the door behind you with a grin.

V raised an eyebrow at you, taking in the faint wrinkles of your dress and the way your hair looked as if you ran your fingers too many times into it in a vain attempt to bring it back to some semblance of order. My, my – Vergil worked fast didn’t he? But, he thought slyly, it seemed that perhaps Vergil was _too fast_. V could practically taste the unfulfilled desire in your body. 

Vergil’s loss was V’s gain.

V crooked a finger at you, his gaze dark and commanding. “Come here my lovely.”

You felt a frission of hot desire race down your spine at that tone as you slowly slinked over to him. V’s hands pulled you close, his touch blessedly cool and feather light on your heated skin. The tip of your tongue darted out to wet your bottom lip. Whatever you had wanted to say caught in your throat as V dipped down to slowly, languidly kiss you senseless.

His hand reached to tangle in your hair, the other slowly, slowly followed the curves of your body, down to the slit in that too tempting dress of yours. “A bold choice of attire ___, tell me are you purposely trying to test the limits of my control tonight?” His breath was hot on your lips.

“Hmm, that and then some.” You quipped, pulling him back for another heady liplock. Your hands roved down his chest, down to impatiently undo his belt buckle. Now was a rare opportunity for you to actually gain a bit of control over your dominant poet and you intended to make the most of it while you could.

“Careful now, ____. I don’t intend to hold back.” He growled as you sank down to your knees, knowing how seeing you at his feet drove him wild.

“Funny, I don’t remember asking you to anyways.” 

Zip.

You hissed in pleasure at the prickling pain at the roots of your hair as V _pulled_. “As the lady wishes.” **You were asking for it.**

His cock was already hard and erect for you. Locking a sultry gaze on your dark haired lover, you gave him a siren’s smirk as your lips peppered soft kisses along the underside of his length. You would never get enough the earthiness that was uniquely V. You worked your tongue over and over his cock, driving him into a frenzy. You heard him groan when you finally engulfed him completely into your hot, wet mouth.

The hand in your hair tightened. Your body was pulsing in desire, and you were riding a high that came from knowing that all his pleasure was because of you and _only you_. Over and over his saliva slicked cock, your head bobbed to the rhythm he dictated. He was thrusting so deeply into your greedy mouth, chasing down that orgasm that was nearly his.

“Take all of it like a good girl.” He purred above you, hips moving more erratically. Almost, almost there! And you looked so lovely, taking him in so well. 

You swallowed, never once breaking eye contact with him as you made sure to thoroughly lap every drop. His dark eyes gleamed in approval and desire.

“Stand up, don’t think I am finished with you yet ____.” Having you spread wantonly over the desk seemed like a fine idea…

“How bothersome, who’s idea was it to invite all of the Devil Hunters to this ball, of all nights!?” An angry voice hissed as you heard at least two sets of footsteps pass the study.

“Let’s just make sure that ---“The voices trailed off.

You rolled your eyes, cursing your luck. Again!?

At this rate, you felt like you were going to combust from unfulfillment!

“My, there’s no need to look so fierce ____.” V’s eyes were shimmering with mirth as he pulled you close. “We can always be quick…” He murmured to you, turning you both round and positioning you so that you were bent salaciously over the desk for him, your derriere arched in the air. Thank the gods for your heels, it put you at just the right height for him.

Fuck yes, please! You didn’t think you could handle any more delayed gratification.

His hands gathered the fabric of your dress and slowly, teasingly rolled it up high to your hips. Your thighs were quivering in anticipation, V could see just how dripping your cunt was for him. What a naughty, naughty temptress, exhibiting your need for him so shamelessly.

There was no need for any more foreplay, you were reduced to begging for relief, finding that your game to rile both your lovers had turned spectacularly against you tonight. Good thing you didn’t care much for pride when it came to sexual satisfaction.

You sighed when you felt him brush against you, a little more friction please! His hands settled on your hips, as he leaned over to nip lightly at your neck. You bit back a cry and did your best to muffle your moans with a hand when his cock finally, finally filled you to the brim. The delicious stretching of your body, the maddening rough pace V set as his hips rocked into you over and over had you in reeling ecstasy. Even the lace of your thong, while generating an almost irritating type of burn against your sensitive bundle of nerves set your body aflame. Another layer of sensory overload to overstimulate your senses. 

More, faster, please!

“V- _please_!” You hissed desperately, the orgasm building up in you, near painful. Your hands reached to brace yourself by gripping the edges of the table, hard enough for your knuckles to turn white from the pressure.

“Surrender to me, my lovely…” He growled at you, breaths now coming in harsher pants.

So, so close!

You lifted your hips just a little higher, moaning at the increased angle of penetration that had his cock fucking into you deeper. With his hips thrusting frantically into you, it wasn’t long before he sent you over the edge into that pleasurable oblivion you had been denied earlier. You bit into your hand, stifling your scream of pleasure as your orgasm took away all your senses, leaving you a quivering mess while your mind was blanked by the intensity of your sex driven euphoria. 

V followed not long after, a harsh grunt and the stinging press of his teeth into your shoulder let you know your lover was just as undone as you were. 

V reluctantly pulled away from you, gently scratching a nail down the curve of your spine as he did so. You shuddered, your body still overstimulated that, that little gesture nearly made you cum again. He chuckled and slowly helped you upright, cradling you close so you could lean on him for support while you figured out how to stand and walk normally again. “The night is still young ____.” He said silkily, voice full of promises.

Your eyes gleamed, “Indeed.” You definitely had some scores to even out, and you needed all the time you could get.

All too soon, you parted ways after exchanging a few more heady kisses. V trailed in the direction of the voices from earlier, following another possible lead in the team’s investigation for tonight. You thankfully, managed to find a bathroom without running into anyone.

You couldn’t help but grin at your reflection. You were a ravaged mess! Hair completely mussed and lips swollen. Your expression was a little dazed and your makeup needed more than just a little touch up. But you couldn’t help but reiterate to yourself, thoroughly fucked was a good look on you. You cleaned up the best you could and did your best to look presentable again.

By the time you made your way back to the dance floor, Trish appeared to pull you into a more discreet location where all the hunters had gathered for a quick huddle.

“Well, someone looks like they’re having fun on the job.” Dante teased when you arrived, although he was one to talk, sporting quite a number of suspicious bruises along his jaw.

You just grinned, “So leader, what’s the deal so far?”

It didn’t take long for everyone to share their findings. A secret passage, the whispers of a plot to take the Swords of Sparda that were both conveniently under one roof, and a hogtied hostage in a closet waiting for Lady and Trish’s brand of ‘interrogation’ after the party. 

“Figures, the typical shit we always run into.” Nero rolled his shoulder and stretched. “Alright then, if we’re all done here, I’m going back to the party.”

“Keep your ears peeled kid and make sure you pick a room with a lock next time.” Lady teased.

Nero flushed a bright crimson and hurriedly stalked out the door.

Everyone followed suit and left to continue searching for more leads and to enjoy the rest of the night. Although there were some promising clues found so far, those would have to wait for until after the party to fully investigate. 

In the meantime, you managed to corner Vergil in a closet.

“That eager to resume our activities, ____?” Vergil rumbled in amusement, fingers already skimming across every exposed bit of your body he could reach.

“I distinctly recall being told to make it up to you,” You said coquettishly, hands trailing down to slip beneath his trousers.

Vergil grunted and tightened his hands on you when your hand brushed against his hardening cock. His eyes were narrowed and watching you suspiciously as you teasingly fondled him. What were you up to?

Again, just like before, voices echoed in the hallway but this time coming to a complete stop close by the closet you were sequestered in. You grinned impishly and decided to really test Vergil’s control. Could you make him cum before your unaware audience left? 

Only one way to find out…

“_____!” He hissed when you unbuckled him out of his trousers. He swallowed harshly when all you did was thoroughly wet your fingers with your clever tongue before returning back to your ministrations on his cock. A hiss of pleasure slipped through his clenched teeth as your saliva slicked fingers wreaked havoc on his senses.

“Shh – they might hear you Vergil,” You murmured mischievously, tightening your hand around the base of his cock. The decreased blood flow made him throb, that pleasurable pressure starting to build was making him glare at you ferally.

He gritted his teeth at your cheek. He caught onto your game, and began to think of ways to punish you. It was going to be a challenge to juggle his attentions between you and the conversation outside, but regardless of the outcome – **you will pay for this**.

You twisted your grip just so that it had him reeling hard enough to miss part of the conversation. Dammit! His hand threaded in your hair and pulled sharply in warning. You just moaned breathily for him, biting down on your lip suggestively in order to goad him further.

“If you do not behave yourself, ____, I **will** discipline you here and now.” He promised darkly.

You laughed huskily and leaned in to nip at his lips teasingly. “Oh? Am I doing something to make you _lose_ control?”

His free hand reached up to undo the ties that kept your dress up, allowing the soft fabric to pool around your feet with a quiet shush. He turned you around and locked both your hands behind your back with a large, calloused hand. The other hand disentangled from your hair and trailed down to cup your breast. His breath was hot on your shoulder. “You naughty little siren, you are truly testing my patience here.” You bit back a yelp and arched back into him when he pinched a hardened nipple suddenly.

“You better keep your voice down if you don’t want to be caught,” He murmured, throwing your words back at you. 

He bent you forward, ripped off the little scrap of lace that masqueraded as your undergarment and quickly slid into your clenching cunt with a hard thrust. 

_Fuck yes!_ You were so, so wet and needy already!

“Did you hear something?” 

“Shut up, you’re just imagining things – now pay attention!”

Vergil smirked as you struggled to quiet your moans, your hips frantically meeting each of his thrusts in desperation. His pace was hard and rough, the grip he had on you was really the only thing keeping you from sinking down to your knees in a jellied heap. You were writhing so deliciously for him, all breathy pants and moans and slicked heated flesh begging for more of his attentions.

“Vergil!” You hissed as loudly as you dared. You could feel yourself edging towards what promised to be an earth shattering orgasm. Just a little harder, please, please!

“Tsk, you can wait a little longer for me, can’t you?” He purred, fingers reaching to slowly, maddeningly circle your oversensitive clit.

You gasped at the sudden rush of shocks of pleasure that raced up your spine to explode behind your eyes. _Oh fuck!_ He added a new height to the ecstasy that was already building; it made your whole body weak and completely at his mercy.

“I swear I just heard something!”

“Yeah – well I didn’t, you need to get your hearing checked! Now hurry up and get that bag in here and let’s go! The boss said that there’s going to be a big surprise at the end and we don’t want to be here for that!”

The footsteps rapidly left and you were alone finally.

Vergil took advantage of their departure to fuck you more earnestly. Your cunt was dripping wet, taking the large girth of his cock so greedily as your heavy arousal trickled down your leg. “Vergil, _please_!” You begged for relief, your mind reeling from the pleasure of the rough thrusts of his cock. 

The fingers at your clit pinched just so, “Do it – give me your pleasure.” He demanded.

Your orgasm crushed you hard, your body contorting and writhing beautifully as he prolonged your peak as long as possible. Over and over, your body came at his demands as he pulled every drop of pleasure from you. Your mind was hazy, your whole body felt boneless in his arms when he finally came undone and filled you to the brim.

You felt completely sated, unable to do more than just exist as a puddle of ravished feminine delight while Vergil cleaned you up and helped you back into your crumpled dress. 

“Come, there will be time later to enjoy ourselves more.”

You chuckled, he was insatiable! It’s a good thing you had the stamina and endurance to keep up, especially since you also had to contend with V at the same time tonight.

The two of you left the closet, and quickly heard a strange ticking echoing in the hall. You spotted it first, a nondescript looking bag that had a timer and… _explosives!?_

You inappropriately cursed those two knuckleheads for ruining your afterglow.

“We better get this out of here –“

“Hey lovebirds!” Dante was running up to you, a similar bag in his hand with V trailing close behind. 

“We must leave, post haste.”

Trish and Lady arrived from the opposite direction, yet another bag in their possession as well.

Well…shit.

“Fuck – what’s the nearest place we can toss this at?”

“There’s a courtyard up ahead with an empty well. It looks like it might be deep enough.”

“Are you shitting me? That’s still waaay too close!”

“You got any better options cause there’s only fifteen minutes left on these babies!”

“Fine – let’s just go and book it!”

“Wait! Where’s Nero and Kyrie?”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, I got them to leave first and make our alibis. If we’re lucky, they might not bill us for the property damage.”

You all raced towards the courtyard, each of you tossing the bags of explosives into the old well and then high tailing out of the castle as quickly as you could. You grimaced when you heard several rips in the fabric of your dress as you hopped over the wall and landed into the maze of alleys behind the castle. Damn, you spent a lot on that dress too!

Explosions rocked the ground and screams reverberated from the castle as you all made haste back to the office. You really, really didn’t want to be slapped with the bill for the damages to the historic Fortuna Castle. Which meant, you better get away from the scene of the crime fast. Everyone agreed to return separately, making sure to draw the least possible amount of suspicion to yourselves. 

V and Vergil were the last ones to arrive back at Devil May Cry. They both paused, sizing each other up.

V smirked over at the older hunter and held up two fingers.

Vergil replied with a triumphant smirk of his own and held up your ripped, lacy thong.

Victory was sweet, he thought as V glowered at him. Serves him right for not giving up that book to him to begin with.

“This won’t be the last of it, I don’t intend to cultivate a losing streak, _Vergil_.”

“Funny, I don’t intend to do the same either, _V_.”

In your room, you felt a sudden prickle of foreboding and doom.

Oh lord, you would bet your soul that your two lovers were up to no good.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I am just as mystified as all of you where this wager originated! These guys are developing a life of their own and they're starting to catch me off guard! Does that happen to anyone else? Where suddenly your characters take on a life of their own and stop following your carefully laid out plans? Heehee, oh my - I'm really excited to see what's going to come up next!  
> Til then <3 As always, much love and thanks for all your support - it really is most definitely appreciated!


	11. Giving Into Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize my sweetlings, I have been sorely neglecting you whilst working on The Contract. This chapter is to lift my spirts (and yours too if you’ve been reading all the heavy stuff happening in The Contract) because I wrote myself into a funk and consequently had a pity party about V during the slew of heavy introspective chapters over there. And then Ebony and Ivory was completed and Keeroo is almost complete with her fic – it’s been a hard week for me lovelies. But then I can’t say I regret any of that happening because it’s challenged me to grow as a writer…I think. I will say now, a full blown plot that isn't pure smut is HARD! LOL. Ah but let’s get to it, this one takes place in your early days at Devil May Cry~

### Chapter Eleven - Giving Into Temptation

 **Summary** : In which V is the one testing your control and seeing if you will give into temptation.  
**Location** : Wisteria Manor - Study

“Hey – just the man I was waiting for! Mr. Poetry!”

V raised a questioning dark eyebrow as after Dante greeted him enthusiastically, he proceeded to loudly snap his fingers in the face of a young girl currently napping on the couch, startling her out of sleep.

“Yo ____, time to wake up Sleeping Beauty, you’re on the clock!”

You cracked open an eye to glare balefully at him. “You win the award for most annoying employer ever.” You snarked grumpily.

“Hey come on newbie, show a little love willya? Besides you’re on rotation with the last member of our team this week. Then after that, we’re all going to get together and decide if Devil May Cry is going to keep you or give you the boot.” He said cheerfully.

You rolled your eyes but smoothed the lines of your face into a more professional demeanor. “Alright, alright I promise to behave Boss.” You did want to keep the job after all, this was the endgame of all your training and time as a mercenary Devil Hunter. To be a regular hire at Devil May Cry – it would be a dream come true.

V could smell a faint scent of sugar wafting from you as you strode up to him. He liked that you showed no hesitation in approaching him. Bold. Fearless.

“You’re V huh? I’m _____. Just let me know what you need me to do. I’ll follow your lead.”

V found that he rather liked that impish smile quirking your lips. Very smooth ____, he thought to himself. You wore your professionalism well but V detected the barest hint of more than just curiosity from you. 

This should prove quite entertaining.

“At your pleasure,” He murmured silkily, dark eyes intensely focused on you.

V felt a thrill of anticipation skitter down his spine when the grin across your lips widened. A challenging look flickering in your eyes.

Definitely, definitely very bold of you.

He was going to very much enjoy this.

“Come ____, I would like to test your skills myself before we leave on our missions.”

“Fair enough.”

You trailed after him to the gym, already unhooking your longsword. V noticed that it wasn’t quite a normal longsword, it was a bit thinner than most – almost enough to fall under the rapier or sabre class. Ah, that must mean you were a fast striker. 

“In battles, I use my demon familiars. I don’t usually step in unless it is to deal the deathblow. Due to my style, I require a partner who is willing to battle more offensively alongside my familiars. I do hope you will not disappoint me, ____.” The tattoos over his body swirled and both Griffon and Shadow materialized in front of him, peering as menacingly as possible at you. Let’s see how you react to this, V would put you through your paces without mercy.

“Heh well well, it’s been a while since we got to play with fresh meat. You ready for us doll-face?” Griffon cackled, already flaring with lightning. Below Shadow crouched and growled, waiting for V’s instructions.

You huffed softly in amusement, twirling your blade around expertly. “Well then what are we waiting for? **Let’s play**.” You dared.

It was only a spar, but both parties took it seriously. V conducted his familiars masterfully, you were extremely impressed at how skilled he was at reading the flow of the battle. But you were also just as equally astute, able to bring the battle with the familiars to a draw by tricking Griffon into shocking Shadow into paralysis with his lightning attacks and then stunning Griffon by knocking him into the wall. However, there was still V to contend with – he was charging in at you with his cane, which you noticed too late had doubled as a sword.

Metal scraped against metal, ringing in the air as you both lunged and riposted. Both circling each other cautiously, waiting for the other to slip up. You had a bit more power than V was expecting in your strikes. He also recalled that Dante mentioned Vergil had been helping you refine your style. He could easily see his influence in the smoothness of your strikes and recovery time. Each movement was precise, deliberate.

V added efficient to his categorization of you.

However as skilled as you were, V was still leagues ahead of you by experience. A flurry of strikes and he was able to move past your guard, the pointed tip of his cane lightly, lightly pressing into the underside of your jaw.

“And that I believe, is checkmate.”

You blew the hair out of your eyes and dropped your sword, “You win.” For now you added mentally.

V slowly withdrew his cane but stayed well within your personal space. His eyes were hooded and intense, the heat between your bodies was scorching this close together. “Very impressive ____.” 

Up close like this, he noticed how your eyes kept flickering down his throat, tracing down his arms and his chest. You were flushed from the exertion of your match, sparkling lightly and breathless – or was it because of him? He slowly, teasingly even, drew back and smirked. “We will leave in ten minutes, please be ready by then.”

As he left, the smirk became a sinful grin when he heard you curse under your breath, thinking he was out of earshot.

“Fuck me, I’m wet now.”

This…will lead to many, many possibilities for him to explore.

V found he was quite looking forward to it.

You were punctual, of course, you needed to make a good impression still. Dante had warned you that the new hires tended to get rejected because of Vergil _and_ V. They were both demanding taskmasters and he helpfully advised that you focus on only the mission. They both took their jobs and reputation quite seriously when on the road. After the mission was over though, it was a different matter.

“Back at Devil May Cry, it’s a free for all if they’re interested in ya.” He had grinned, wagging his eyes suggestively.

Of course you thought it was a joke at first, until you learned firsthand exactly how incorrigible Vergil was when he wasn’t on a mission. And also how many ways your body could be bent.

“Our first mission is to close a demon gate, and to clear the area of any demons that might have passed through. We’ll be heading to the Wisteria Manor on the outskirts of Fortuna.”

“That’s pretty close by, isn’t it?”

He hummed in confirmation, “There was an incident with a cult, and now Fortuna is a nexus for gates opening from the Underworld. Every now and then, we sweep the city and clean up.”

Three gates later, the two of you were catching a breather in a study inside the Manor. You did your best to calm your breathing. Dante hadn’t been kidding. You thought that Vergil had been difficult, V just as demanding in his own way, commanding you as he would his familiars in battle. You were forced to quickly adapt, sometimes even in the middle of a swing from your longsword. If the blade was any heavier, you doubted you’d be able to execute any of the strategies he employed on the fly.

Still, you took it as the learning opportunity it was. Because if you were approved, you’d have to be just as efficient when you began to work solo.

V examined you as you sat, hunched over your knees and breathing heavily. He was very, very impressed at how well you obeyed his instructions. You did struggle in the first few battles, but you proved adaptable. And the fact that you completed the missions alongside him without complaint of his leadership…well that was the icing on the cake.

But…as competent as you were proving in battle. V wanted to now test something else.

_How much would it take before he could crack that composure of yours?_

He was very much aware of how much your eyes lingered over his tattoos, feeling the trails of your gaze as they traced the whorls. But you kept to your professionalism so well that you did nothing more than just _look_. 

That was well and all on a mission. But now, there was time for a little…break.

V deliberately shrugged himself out of his vest, draping it carelessly on an unoccupied chair. He stalked smoothly over to the bookcase right by your chair. 

Right in your line of sight.

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion. You weren’t oblivious, V was… _challenging_ you. Well, your thoughts ran in wicked scenarios but you kept your face carefully neutral. Never let it be said that you ever ran away from a challenge. So you simply just sat back, propping your chin on a fist and leisurely enjoyed the view.

How far did those tattoos go down anyways?

“How are you holding up, ____?” V purred, moving to stand behind you.

His fingers lightly skimmed an exposed shoulder. You were only in a tanktop and fitted jeans, dressed so simply and practically for function and no style. (You were a bit broke.) But that left you quite exposed for what V was plotting.

Having him stand behind you made the hairs on the back of your neck prickle. It was the equivalent of turning your back on a hungry panther. But turning around right now would lose you the game. Instead you leaned all the way back into the chair, and arched your chest a little with a breathy sigh.

“I think, that I need to work on my stamina a little more.” You murmured, adding a suggestive lilt to your voice. “Any suggestions, V?”

Those long slim fingers were slipping the straps of your tank top down. You had worn a rather baggy one today, so the top just pooled down to your elbows, leaving you bared to his smoldering gaze. My, my – you really were bold were you? V was quite pleased to find that you went without a bra.

To your credit, you didn’t flinch or bat an eye when his fingers trailed further. Blunt nails flicking your hardening nipples, circling teasingly round and round. 

But you couldn’t hide the sharp intakes of breath, the heaving of your chest as he left you breathless from his gentle caresses. 

“I believe I can…arrange for a lesson for you.”

His voice deepened, promising so much in that single sentence. You bit your lips, doing your best to remain as outwardly cool and collected as possible. No giving into temptation just yet ____, you told yourself. 

“Oh? Right here, right now?” You looked up at him through your lashes, lips quirked into a challenging smirk. “Then, consider me eager for your… _instructions_ , V.” 

His voice was rich and sensual as he chuckled indulgently. Those fingers suddenly pinching your nipples and pulling roughly. He rolled the stiffened peaks before releasing them to continue flicking his nails over them. The sensations were that much more magnified now that they were over sensitized.

He wondered how long you’ll last before he made you beg.

Your thighs were quivering, you could feel yourself clench and drip in arousal.

But you still held out strong.

V definitely approved. You were making the game that much more entertaining, and more rewarding. And it had been so difficult to find a lover that both obeyed and challenged him in the right amounts.

“Lesson one: You must focus on your endgame. A clear goal can yield enough motivation to…push past any discomfort.” Those hands cupped your breasts and tightened. V brushed the calloused pads of his thumbs over and over your nipples. 

You inhaled sharply, the decreased blood flow had made them _even more sensitive_ than you thought was possible. V was not making this easy for you at all…

Your skin was feverish to his touch. He leaned in, breathing hotly by your ear. You kept your gaze steadfastly at the wall in front of you, doing your best to not give into the urge to look to the side where he was.

“Lesson two: You must willing to…endure. After all, that is what stamina is about. Endurance.”

He circled to stand in front of you, looming over you with a feral grin. In a rush, you found yourself suddenly stripped bare. Your legs were parted and hooked over his shoulders. “How much can you take ____?” He murmured, dipping his head down to taste you.

You gripped the armrests hard, trying to keep your moans from slipping past your lips. V’s tongue rasped from your dripping cunt to your clit; back and forth; over and over. The combined wetness of your arousal and his saliva made the licks of his clever tongue brush smoothly over your heated flesh. You could feel your clit **throbbing**. He was teasingly gentle, insistent in his ministrations. 

Relentless.

You couldn’t give him the satisfaction of even trying to reach to touch him. Endurance, right. You kept your mind as focused as you could. Though you did jump when his teeth lightly nipped at your too sensitive clit. He wrapped his lips around that overheated bundle of nerves and hummed, the vibrations radiating sparks of heat and pleasure up your spine. Oh!

**Fuck.**. Your entire body was trembling lightly. Your body was tensed as you tried to keep the true extent of his assault as hidden for as long as you could. If he kept that up, you were going to cum!

And then your hips lifted instinctively when his tongue suddenly slipped into your cunt alongside two fingers.

Dammit!

There was no relief from the sudden penetration. His tongue continued to lap at you greedily while his clever fingers pushed inside, curling and searching for that spot that would make you _submit_ to him finally.

You could feel the tenuous control you had fraying rapidly. You were breathing harder now, your entire body writhing delightfully for him as you finally, finally moaned his name in supplication.

“ _V…_ ” You hissed between gritted teeth.

“Lesson three: There will be times you will find yourself out of your element. At that point you must make your decision… **do you submit**?” He growled, pulling his fingers away to loom predatorily over you again.

V decided that he liked the way you looked, sprawled out beneath him like that. Your legs were still hooked over his shoulders, leaving you perfectly exposed for him. Ready and wanting; _dripping_. You were dazed and your lips so swollen from your attempts at keeping silent. V could read the need and desperation in your expression. But there was still a glint of stubbornness left in the way you set your jaw.

Hmm, just a little more and he will have you right where he wanted you.

He leaned in to press his lips languidly over yours, the tip of his cock just barely, barely brushing against your aching cunt. You tasted yourself on his lips, on his tongue. He plundered your mouth, taking his time to slowly, slowly explore. 

The pleasure building inside was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. The need to beg, to finally find release was tearing your control to shreds.

V lightly wrapped a hand around your throat, tightening just ever, ever so lightly, forcing your eyes to his. “_____.” He growled ferally at you. “ **Do you submit?** ”

You lost this round. 

You knew it.

“Yes, yes V.” Your voice pleading, hoarse and desperate now.

Delightful.

His hips surged forward, you cried out at the sensation finally being filled to the brim. The girth and hardness of his cock was stretching your aching cunt just right – just so exquisitely perfect! The slickness of your arousal made it that much easier for him to fuck you thoroughly into the chair. 

You weren’t exactly sure what you were murmuring to him. Other than “Yes, yes – harder, just like that- _more_.” But V seemed to know exactly what you were begging for.

Your body was greedily taking him in, heated and so, so wet, all for him.

V wasn’t going to last that much longer.

Your bodies moved frantically together, chasing that peak. Pleasure made your minds hazy, the world was narrowed down to the two of you seeking that sublime release together.

You hissed his name as your orgasm crested and broke over you. Your body was trembling, your arms reached to wrap around him, seeking for an anchor in the storm of bliss that drowned you completely. V followed right after, slanting another frenzied kiss against your swollen lips as he came deep, deep inside you.

You both took your time floating in the afterglow, luxuriating in each other’s embrace and lazily kissing before he finally pulled away.

What a naughty, wanton picture you made, V thought smugly.

All spread out over the armchair with a siren’s smile across your lips.

He hoped that you will give into temptation again.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel much, much better now :3  
> Thank you as always for visiting, you do make me very happy~


	12. Feminine Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout Out to VCifer for amazing fanart based on this little smutty story of mine: Please check it out!
> 
> https://vitalissparda.tumblr.com/image/188604332314
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/manekineko11/art/DMC-Inktober-Day-26-DARK-818127111?ga_submit_new=10%3A1572093997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these two gave me such a struggle with this scene, they just would not give in – lol until I compromised on the ending ;3 . I tried to keep the POV switch to a minimum but let me know if it’s too jarring, I’ll go back and fix it. There is also a very short Outtake at the end related to this chapter that started this whole mess hee! Enjoy sweetlings!
> 
> Warnings*Light FemDom, Bondage, Dubious Consent*

### Chapter Twelve - Feminine Mischief 

**Summary** : In which you take control for once from your dear lovers.  
**Location** : Unknown 

_Yuuummmy…_

Your lips quirked in a sensuous smirk as you gazed greedily at the two unconscious, delicious males held fast by your magic. They were bound and kneeling, facing forward; their arms held high above their heads. Although once the games began, your magic will assist to move them as you saw fit. Oh, the possibilities that tickled your imagination had you positively giddy in anticipation.

The two men were like Yin and Yang, you thought, slowly dragging a moist, pink tongue across your bottom lip. One a master of ice and the other a master of fire. Complete opposites in appearance but with so many similarities in terms of personality. 

V and Vergil. 

Vergil and V.

You were _looking_ at them hungrily. 

They were exquisite specimens; _so delectable._

Irresistible.

A petulant sigh passed your lips as you cocked a hip to the side, a hand impatiently tapping a riding crop against the side of your leg restlessly.

When were they going to wake up? You were starting to get terribly bored just waiting, and waiting. And it was no fun to mess with your prey while they were unconscious. You wanted them to react and respond to your…unique brand of attention after all.

You wanted to _play_ already. In the meantime, you contented yourself with just perusing them at leisure. Taking in the chiseled musculature of these fine, fine males. V was a bit more delicate looking as opposed to Vergil, whose broad shoulders were heavily muscled from his years as a master swordsman. V had the lithe form of an elegant and graceful dancer, although that didn’t mean you should ever forget how deceptive his appearance was. The man was insanely strong just like his colleague.

Another sigh passed your plump lips, just even looking at them made you hot under the collar. Maybe you should just wake them up early?

Then finally, as if they heard your fervent desires, they began to stir. Perfect, just perfect, you purred internally. **Now the games can really start.**

The two males woke up and noticed immediately that they were bound tightly with magic. Vergil struggled, attempting to break free but the magic held fast and resisted his efforts.

“What is going on!?” He growled darkly.

“I imagine we’re being held against our will.” V stated drolly. “Obviously.”

Vergil rolled his eyes, of all the people to be imprisoned with… _’Wonderful, I’m trapped with this melodramatic bastard.’_ He thought sulkily, mood souring further.

V glanced around his surroundings, narrowing his eyes at the dancing shadows, trying to pierce through them. The only light source he could determine, was shining right on them. A strange, ghostly ring of white hot flames danced like will o’ wisps above their heads. But he could see no farther in the gloom beyond the flames. Hmm, someone went to quite a bit of trouble to ensure they couldn’t recognize their location.

Both men could sense the presence of another in the room with them. The prickling sensation of being watched had their well-honed battle instincts screeching, tensing their bodies in anticipation as adrenaline flooded through their veins. 

“Show yourself!” Vergil barked, trying to twist his head to the side. They were right behind!

A sultry, husky feminine laugh answered him. There was the click of heels pacing behind but no one made a move to appear in his field of vision.

“Whoever you are, I suggest you cooperate. Or else you will find yourself being taught a hard lesson. And we do not believe in mercy.” V said calmly, as if he was merely discussing the weather.

How amusing. “My, my – are you threatening me?” Another lilting, mocking laugh, this time right behind them, so close that the two men could feel the barest press of a soft, feminine body just there, against their backs.

“No – we make promises.” Vergil growled, clenching his hands. “Now show yourself or are you too much of a coward to do so?”

You smirked, it was far too easy to rile Vergil’s temper wasn’t it? Oh but V, he was cool and collected, no doubt already formulating at least three different escape plans. Such a shame that he won’t be going anywhere until you were satisfied. You moved closer over to the poet, leaning in close to fan your breath hotly by his neck. A quick flick of your tongue and the gentle press of your teeth at the hollow of his throat had him fisting his hands and his pulse jumping wildly in immediate response. You knew very well that V had a bit of a weak spot in regards to his neck; something about the vulnerability of exposing one’s neck to a predator. For a man who prided himself in being in complete command of any situation, being tossed into the submissive role drove him wild, the uncertainty like an aphrodisiac to the flames of his lust. 

A fingernail lightly scratched down his neck, then swooped back up again to teasingly flick his earlobe. V gritted his teeth, wondering exactly what this mysterious female was playing at. Whatever he had been expecting for you to do, it hadn’t been _that._

His nostrils flared when you began to thread your hands in his hair to lightly massage his scalp with blunted nails. A whiff of an all too familiar perfume teased at his senses…where did he recognize that scent from? Honeysuckle? Who did it belong to? It was on the tip of his memory, tantalizing him and beckoning but just out of reach.

“Get a grip on yourself you miserable poet!” Vergil hissed irritably at V, able to see from the corner of his eyes how V’s head was lazily hanging forward, how his breathing had become more labored.

“Tsk, now don’t be so mean Vergil. You’ll have your turn in a bit. I need you to be _patient_ ” The voice had a suggestive and _familiar_ lilt to it, in that moment Vergil swore that he heard it before, but his memory was failing him. Whose voice did that belong to?

You gently licked the shell of V’s ear, slowly, slowly dragging the flat of your wet tongue down his neck, leaving a hot trail that had him faintly trembling. A warm hand slipped into his vest, to barely caress his exposed chest, the pads of soft fingers brushing ever so gently over his nipples. V cursed his body’s response to this unseen siren, who seemed to know _how to exactly touch him_ that had him hardening in arousal.

This was not good.

V prided himself on his iron control and yet with just a breathy kiss along his jaw and a few suggestive, sensual caresses – you already had him aching. How was it that you were so familiar with him?

V bit his lips at the loss of your body heat when you pulled away, but refused to vocalize any of the desires building in him. 

You smiled. Your poet was so endearing.

Deciding that it was Vergil’s turn, you slinked over behind him. Dainty hands lightly circled his neck, tightening just once before snaking down his chest, feeling the hard muscles of his body twitch beneath the thin shirt he wore. 

Yummy. 

You wished, now, though that you thought to undress them first before stringing them up for your viewing pleasure. Ah, but you can start correcting that now, you thought with a wicked smirk. With a mischievous growl, your hands shredded his shirt; tossing the scraps to the side in your eagerness to touch more of him. 

_Yes, yes – more please._

Vergil couldn’t help the slight scandalized grunt that rumbled in his throat. How dare this woman touch him!? The nerve!

You gently laughed in his ear, “Isn’t this so much better, Vergil?”

The half demon stilled for a moment when you called him by name.

Then he made another attempt to twist himself free, muscles tightening from exertion. Vergil was getting extremely irritated by your shenanigans now. You licked your lips and decided that maybe a little discipline will have this wild man act a little more obedient. As much fun as it was to watch him sweat trying to escape, you wanted him to sweat for an entirely different reason.

You lifted the riding crop in your hand and lightly dragged the end down the middle of his back, lazily drawing nonsensical patterns along his sensitive skin as you did so. You could see how Vergil was gritting his jaw at the gentle sensations dancing along his back. It was one of the many reasons why the man wore so many layers…his back was incredibly sensitive to feather-light caresses. It made a certain…part of his anatomy **jump**.

“I will make sure you regret every moment of this woman.” Vergil insisted, keeping up his ice cold demeanor even while his blood was running hotter than the fires in Hell.

WHAP!

Vergil grunted as his body pushed forward slightly in surprise – the sting of leather on his skin had him tingling deliciously. Blood rushed from his head down to his cock. **Fuck!** That was NOT the response he should be having to this!

V raised an eyebrow, unable to see what was going on but it sounded as if the stoic half demon was enjoying himself over there. “Vergil, you do realize now is not the time to allow your hormones to get the better of you.” 

“Shut. Up!”

V gave off the impression of shrugging indifferently, “Then, I suggest you try a bit harder if you want to escape with your dignity intact.” V was terribly amused, seeing Vergil reduced to the same state as V so quickly. And he was never one to let an opportunity to goad the older man pass him by.

Your lips twitched – your lovers were so entertaining!

“I hope the two of you realize that you **both** won’t be going anywhere until I’m well and satisfied.” You teasingly corrected them, landing several more smarting stripes with your riding crop on Vergil’s back. 

SNAP!

The snowy haired man grunted as each strike left hot blooms of pain and pleasure skittering down his spine.

“And what exactly do you plan to gain from this?” V’s voice considerably cooled as he addressed the mysterious female. He grunted when his scalp prickled from the sharp tug she gave to his silky locks in response.

“I’m a little hurt V – this is a _mutual_ benefit for all of us.” A husky purr tickled his ear. “You’ll see in due time.” There was a dark, sensual promise in the words that made him stifle a groan of anticipation. V felt that he was in grave danger now…he was starting to seriously doubt if he could fight off the arousal that was igniting in him for much longer. Not to mention, he still hadn’t found a way to escape his bonds yet. He was entirely too distracted to think of something.

“Ah, now where was I?” A short, electrifying pause. “Ah yes…” The voice was positively wicked. “It’s probably only fair...that you get to put a face to the voice, hmm?”

Another clack of heels. Then…

…Soft, rippling leather clinging tightly to a lush and curvaceous body slowly appeared into view. The leather was indecently snug – the zipper in front was half-unzipped, leaving enough cleavage exposed for perusal. The hint of a taut belly teased the males’ imaginations with the lure of clenching wetness and dripping heat. A mask wrapped delicately around eyes that gleamed in feminine satisfaction but that only heightened the mysterious air. Dark eyes were hooded in desire, focused intently on only the two of them – it was intoxicating, as if there was nothing more important in your world than the two males ensnared tightly in your magic.

Both men could only gape, their minds gone blissfully blank.

This woman…was truly a tempestuous siren.

They really were fucked.

You couldn’t help the husky laugh that bubbled in your throat at their expressions. Equal parts surprise and hunger. You knew buying this catsuit had been a good idea – but to see the visceral reactions from your lovers to this? Seeing the greed in their eyes as they zeroed in on the zipper – no doubt wondering what they would find if they just pulled it all the way down…It was…exhilarating.

Delicious. 

Empowering. 

Heady.

And now they were completely caught; hook, line and sinker.

You shifted your magic so that they were both on their feet now. Your teeth were wickedly sharp in the flickering light as you _smiled_ at them. The riding crop tapped against your leg idly as you let them peruse you a little longer.

“See something you like?”

Stubborn, defiant silence from Vergil.

Cool, icy scrutiny from V.

You tsk’d – these men had far too much pride that got in the way of your fun, sometimes. And here you thought they were starting to warm up wonderfully to your games too!

“My, my – I suppose perhaps, you might need some more convincing to just enjoy this?”

You sashayed over to V again, a hand cupping his jaw. His eyes were wild, his nostrils flared the moment he caught the scent of your perfume again. He was starting to feel a little light headed as the blood rushed downwards. He was aching so badly, everything about you was putting his arousal into overdrive. From your delicious curves to the promises of pleasure in your voice and touch. 

V couldn’t recall having a desire this heady and painful before.

Beside him, Vergil was also in the same state of pain from delayed gratification.

Slowly, you unlaced V out of his vest, using your magic to cut off what you couldn’t remove completely. His sounds of indignation were shushed when you began to explore the planes of his chest with your clever tongue and lips. He felt so feverish to your touch. His breaths came out harsher and harsher and you swirled your tongue around his nipples before slowly following the tattoos down lower and lower…

Deft hands quickly unbuckled him, springing his cock free from the restricting confines of his leather trousers. A fingernail lightly grazed along the bulging vein beneath his throbbing cock. V couldn’t hold back the soft groan of frustration from passing his swollen lips. All that teasing, teasing was driving him mad. There was an incoherent need running rampant in his veins. He felt like a caged tiger; angry and hungry from being denied what he wanted.

You leaned in to nip at his lips, hands snaking to his face to pull him into a rough, demanding kiss. Fingers lightly tickled their way up his temples to thread into his hair as you deepened the kiss, slipping your tongue to twine with his. Your soft curves rhythmically writhed against him, mimicking the way your body would press against his if you were riding him. 

V couldn’t help but growl darkly when you pulled away, his eyes heavy lidded in desire. You really weren’t playing fair.

The riding crop lightly smacked against V’s chest, and once a little alarmingly close to his erection. The little jolt of apprehension however surprised him when it made him even _harder_. 

The riding crop gently flicked upwards, resting lightly beneath his chin to tilt his jaw up. His eyes were hazy when they met yours. You smiled and leaned in to kiss him, gently this time. He really was wonderful, just like the barely restrained man next to him. 

“I promise, you’ll find release, _soon._.”

V pulled himself up then, relaxed his body, letting the magic hold his entire weight. He knew it was futile but he wanted to confirm again that there was truly no way out of your web. He was completely ensnared… _might as well just enjoy it then._

…Besides…he had the added entertainment of watching Vergil squirm as well. If V was going to lose his pride, at least he can watch Vergil’s own pride crash and burn as well. It made for some satisfaction to his own competitive nature that he won’t be the only loser in this game.

Vergil was bristling in his bonds. It was quite readily apparent what was going to happen.

But all his threats seemed to have no effect. If anything, they seemed to just encourage the mischief maker even more.

“Oh Vergil, Vergil…you’ve been such a good boy, waiting for your turn.” Again, that wicked smirk across your plump lips as he narrowed his eyes at you in irritation.

Oh you knew that Vergil wasn’t quite ready to submit…but you’d be incredibly disappointed if he gave in already. You slinked out of sight, lips trailing across his broad shoulders. Fingers twisted in his hair to yank his head back. A wet tongue swiped down across the column of his neck and teeth pinched in a stinging kiss at his pulsing jugular. Your hands swept down his torso before boldly dipping to unbutton him out of his trousers. 

Vergil cursed beneath his breath when those wicked hands clenched hard around his cock. His arousal was hot and heavy in your hands, the tip glistening with precum. A flash of inspiration struck you, a grin of pure feminine mischief splitting across your lips. 

You hummed a little thoughtfully as you shifted your magic to force them round to face you. Sinking to your knees, you licked your lips, mouth watering at the sight of both their hardened cocks straining for relief. Well now! This was going to be quite fun – who could you make cum first?

The two males shared a charged glare with each other, even at a time like this, they would not accept defeat so easily. _Especially not to a rival!_

Hot, moistness engulfed Vergil’s cock, the relief of slick friction had him sagging in his bonds as your mouth worked him languidly. Your hand worked V in tandem to the rhythm set by your mouth, a slow and maddening push and pull that brought him to dizzyingly heights of pleasure. What you did to one lover, you made sure to give to the other. No one was neglected under your loving _care_.

Your tongue swiped beneath their cocks. The rest of their trousers were cut away by your magic and left you unhindered as you nipped and swirled your tongue around the silken sacs of nerves that had them grunting and straining against you for more. A litany of profanities fell from their lips. Each in turn alternated from threatening you for putting them in such an undignified position and praising you for your meticulous attention to their needy, needy arousals.

“Damn it woman!”

“Ah – that’s…gods! There!”

“Just you wait until – ah, I get **my** hands on you -”

You hummed around Vergil’s cock, the deep vibrations of your tongue and throat had his eyes rolling skywards in ecstasy. Your hand gripped V even harder, working him into a frenzy of desire. They were both panting harshly, both trying to last as long as they could under your tender, _torturous_ attentions. 

“Why hold back?” You purred invitingly. “I only want to make the two of you _feel good_.” Your voice was soft, intimate. But the gleam in your eyes made them so, so hot…

They both felt that coil of pleasure tightening closer and closer, ready to snap at any moment now. Your used your hands and mouth skillfully, drawing them to that edge of oblivion. 

So, so close now!

“Do it…” You murmured huskily. “I want everything from you.”

Just a little more…

Your lips quirked in pure feminine satisfaction as they strained hard against their bonds, bodies shining and slicked with sweat from the efforts of trying to resist you and from holding off their impending orgasms. Their expressions were twisted in need, wanting nothing more than to find relief and also to give you a taste of your own medicine.

_My, my…they look so positively feral._

It made you so wet, knowing that **you** were responsible for shredding their control to pieces.

Hot splashes bloomed across your face, throat, and chest. You smirked and eagerly lapped them clean of the evidence of their arousal. 

It amazed you honestly, that despite the fact that you made them both cum and that they had been had your mercy this entire time…

They still managed to gaze at you possessively in male satisfaction – see you dripping in their cum. Marked by them.

Men, you giggled internally. They just have to find a way to hold onto that stubborn, stubborn pride.

You gave them one last, sensuous draw on their still hard cocks and pulled away. Slowly standing up, your fingers danced down your body to rest teasingly on the zipper of your leather suit.

Zip…

Zip…

Zip…

They watched covetously as more and more of your body was bared to their greedy eyes.

Now the next question is…

Do you let them –

**RINNNNG! RINNNNNGGG!**

You jolted awake, disoriented and finding that your body was throbbing incessantly in need.

What? 

Oh fuck! Really!?

You groaned and squeezed your thighs together, hissing in displeasure at how wet your cunt had become. “Dammit! Ugh…figures that would have been just a dream…”

You were incredibly disappointed too – it was just getting so good!

By your bedside, your cell was still ringing.

You heaved a sigh and checked it, rolling your eyes when it was just a reminder from Lady to pick up her gift.

Wait…your eyes lit up eagerly!

_Your catsuit was ready to be picked up today!_

“Well…dreams can come true…” You grinned, biting your lower lip as you plotted.

You definitely, definitely owed Lady for this one.

**End.**

**Outtake--------------------**

**Summary** : Can leather be written off as a business expense?  
**Location** : Devil May Cry – Front Office

“Soo….” Lady sauntered up to you, grinning at how you were working hard at organizing all the mission logs for Morrison. “I noticed that our resident Shakespeare made a pretty hefty order last week…does a sex swing ring any bells?” She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

You answered with a smirk but said nothing.

“Ooo ho! Come on ____, spill it!!”

“Weelll, let’s just say I got to see it up close and personal.” 

The two of you leaned in with matching grins, “And I’d say it’s definitely worth the investment.” You whispered conspiratorially.

“Hmm, well then I suppose I should shop for one too.” She mused, “Anyways, I’ve got a business proposal for you ____.”

“Yeah? And what’s the catch Lady?” You crossed your arms and leaned back in your chair, watching as Lady sashayed over to you to sit on the edge of the table. She leaned forward, her chest thrust out just enough so that anyone walking in would definitely get the wrong idea.

“I can get a custom leather cat suit to add to your wardrobe as compensation…that is…if you’re willing to write a few things off as a business expense.” Lady fluttered her eyes at you, already aware that you would say yes regardless. Dante may blame Lady and Trish for their outrageous shopping sprees, but you were just as guilty as they were in spending his hard earned money. Except, you were the only one smart enough to hide it as an expense and avoid getting caught. She still didn’t know how you managed to explain away a riding crop as an office supply to Morrison!

“A leather cat suit?” Your interest piqued, you most definitely didn’t have one yet. Lately, all your money has gone to repairs to your motorbike and upgrading your gunblade that there was hardly any leftover for the fun stuff. “You got my measurements?” You grinned.

“It’s a good thing I happened to have this measuring tape with me.” She purred, pleased that there was another shopping trip in the near future for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just all a dream - sighs in disappointment. Also, only in my dreams would I ever be able to have those two that compliant...Also it was just fun to keep them guessing at your identity the whole time. :3
> 
> Thanks for dropping by - I hope you enjoyed yourselves! See you again soon!


	13. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!V Dark!Vergil Dark!Dante. You finished your trials with the males of Devil May Cry and tonight you find out if they’ll keep you as a permanent Hunter or not. You’ve worked side by side with each of them but never slept with any of them, preferring to keep your relationship with them professional. But they have other ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning! This is strong dark content. Contains dubious consent, double penetration, and all the red flags that could make you uncomfortable. If it's not your thing, please turn back! These guys do not understand the meaning of "no.".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who enjoy the darkness in Madness Reigns King Here...
> 
> Another experimental chapter based on the following:  
> One – could I write a dirty foursome and juggle all the different perspectives and make sure no one gets left out?  
> Two – Could I write a dark sexy scene in 2nd person without ruining it (cause I was afraid of that when I started Madness)?  
> And three – I just wanted to just write more smut to feed my dark binge and work out the kinks in writing in this style lol.
> 
> Enjoy~

### Initiation

“Come on in, don’t be so shy babe.” Dante teased, crooking a finger at you from his seat. “You’re acting like you’re scared of us or something. You’re not getting cold feet now are ya?”

You fisted your hands and smoothed the nervousness from your entire demeanor as best as you could. But you couldn’t help it. Dante, Vergil and V had been holed up in his office all day. Discussing the merits of keeping you on as a permanent Hunter or giving you the boot. You waited fretfully in the lobby of Devil May Cry, all by yourself with no one to distract you for hours. In fact, you even contemplated on just fleeing several times – the idea to just run and chalk this off as a failed venture became incredibly tempting to your strained nerves as the day wore on.

But just as you got up to really run away for good; Dante emerged and gently steered you back inside. You smothered a nervous gulp as he clicked the doors shut behind you before taking his seat again. On either side of him, V and Vergil watched you closely like hawks.

_…Or hungry wolves…_ Your fried brain not so helpfully supplied. But now that you noticed it – it became hard to unsee.

Why were they all looking at you like that?

So intensely. Was there something on your face? 

You licked your dry lips and found that your voice was steadier than you thought. “No. I still want to be a Hunter here. I know I belong here.” You said as confidently as you could, trying to hide the way your legs trembled. You clasped your hands behind your back, fighting the urge to wring them in anxiety. Mind racing as you recalled every little thing you messed up on as well as everything you did right.

“Thatta girl,” He praised, watching you flush slightly under his warm gaze. “Knew you always had it in ya. Well then – let’s get to it yeah? We’re going to keep you.” He chuckled at the way you widened your eyes in happiness as you bounced slightly on your feet. 

“Really? You mean it? I got the job?” You fired rapidly, wanting to be sure. Not wanting to make yourself look like an idiot in case you heard wrong.

He appreciated that you restrained yourself from celebrating too early. “You just have one more thing before you’re officially in. It’s really just a formality though. You ready, ____?”

The strange way Dante twisted your name made you hesitate to answer. Your eyes narrowed slightly at the three men. They watched you expectantly…almost, dare you say…hungrily. The instincts you honed and relied on to keep you alive during your missions prickled uncomfortably. Something felt a little off with them tonight…

But you tamped it down in favor of focusing on your relief and gratitude for passing their rigorous assessments of your battle skills and ability to lead and follow orders. These men pushed you beyond your limits, forcing you to grow and adapt or else be left behind and eaten. They were tough on you but they had been patient as well. You became so much stronger under their brief tutelage. The last few months had been a surreal experience for you.

They lived up to their reputation as relentless and merciless taskmasters; after all, they had no room for weaklings. But you won them over and now the culmination of all your hard work and training was being offered to you.

…You let the silence drag on as you tried to force yourself to answer. 

_…why am I suddenly afraid to take it?_

Vergil crossed his legs and leaned further back in his chair, a mocking smirk flashing across his lips. “It seems ____ is having second thoughts, brother.”

V tilted his head at you, his green eyes glittering in amusement at your obviously growing unease. “My, how unlike you to be anything less than enthusiastic. What is going on in that lovely head of yours, hmm?”

Dante threw his head back and laughed. “Geez, come on ____ - don’t kill the vibe babe.” He goaded, eyes flashing in something you couldn’t quite name just yet.

It took a few excruciatingly long seconds before it clicked in your head. 

They looked…sinister.

**Ravenous.** You mentally clarified.

“What’s the matter, wasn’t joining us what you always wanted?” Dante coaxed in a much gentler tone as he moved towards you. He stopped at an arms length away, his features twisted into something much more feral as he gazed down at you. “Well, here’s your chance babe.” His voice dropped into a husky rumble.

You heard the shuffle and creak of chairs as Vergil and V moved to flank you at your back. 

Ok, now you were officially wary… _terrified_. 

**They fucking caged you in** …Dante at your front, and you could see the other two from the corners of your eyes as you flicked your gaze back and forth. Heat and virile masculine musk radiated from them, pulling at your senses and filling your head with strange lusty thoughts. You shook your head to clear it but it only seemed to make the vertigo gripping you worsen. 

_What’s happening to me?_

“Back up guys – you’re starting to suffocate me.” You slurred a little, lifting a hand to cover your face. Oh, what the hell – you felt a little…drunk? The room swayed slightly beneath your feet but you forced yourself to stay upright. Breathing in deeply, you felt your mind clear a little bit. Enough to notice that they didn’t bother acknowledging your request.

You couldn’t help but lash out. A cornered prey acting a little desperately.

“Seriously – guys give me some space here!” Anger seeped into your voice when they continued to just watch you in amusement. Your hands fisted a little in annoyance and you turned on your heel to brush past V. You couldn’t think clearly being crowded like this – you needed some air!

You didn’t expect for the poet to wrap an arm around your waist though.

He tsk’d in your ear. “Don’t be so rude ____.” He purred your name sinfully. “We’re not finished with you. The polite thing to do is to at least hear us out.”

You really felt uneasy about the way his arm curled around you. At the way his fingers dug into your side a little painfully. In the past few months you worked with V, he never once invaded your space like this. Always the consummate gentleman…or so you thought.

Actually, the behavior from all three men rang alarms in your mind. They’ve been nothing but courteous and in Dante’s case, goofy for the past few months of your time with them. So for them to act so out of character right now…you couldn’t help the chill of apprehension that rapidly froze you in place. 

You opted to be honest. “Seriously, you guys are freaking me out.” Your voice wavered just slightly as you tried to pry V’s arm off you. “If this is your idea of a prank, it’s not funny. And if you guys are trying to scare me out of the job well good job – you’re doing fucking great.” You ended with a growl, deciding to use more force than necessary to free yourself.

This was just too much on the weird scale for you to handle. If anything, the predatory way they eyed you and cornered you was making you increasingly terrified. And you always followed your common sense.

But again, your escape was foiled. 

This time by Vergil, who spun you around to hold you flush against him. His eyes narrowed down at you, growling faintly at you in displeasure at your continued rudeness. “What did V just say ____? You won’t be going anywhere. We invested quite a bit of our time in you my dear. You’re being quite ungrateful. Perhaps…” He leaned in closer, the tip of his nose barely brushing yours. You couldn’t help but flinch at the flinty glare directed at you. “We need to teach you a lesson in proper manners.”

You swallowed thickly, feeling your chest rise and fall rapidly. Your breathing became shallower. Fighting back wasn’t an option – you weren’t a match for the Sparda brothers. Not to mention, you were rooted to the spot in fear right now to really think clearly with the way all three were breathing down on you.

“Has anyone ever told you how fucking adorable you look like this?” Dante purred, lifting a large hand to lightly brush against your sweaty cheek. “Fucking good looking enough to eat.” He emphasized with a darkly wide grin.

_Oh god – this was not what I signed up for!_ You thought a little inappropriately. _I just wanted a job as a Devil Hunter, and what the hell did I get myself into?_

“Look, I’m sorry but I think the best thing is for me to just find a job somewhere else…” You began to stutter but stopped in mid sentence as Vergil tangled his hand in your hair and _yanked_. You cried out in pain.

“No.”

“Not a chance there babe.”

“Unacceptable.”

Came their simultaneous answers.

A whimper bubbled in your throat as your eyes began to water from the pain prickling down from the roots of your hair. What did they mean by no!? Just what exactly were they planning on doing to you!? Vergil’s gaze fixated on your throat as he watched you swallow nervously. He rather liked the way you tried to squirm into a more comfortable position while your vulnerable throat was fully bared to them. He could see your jugular pulsing erratically this way.

From behind, V rested his chin on your shoulder, slim fingers slipping beneath your shirt to drag up and down sensuously on your belly. “You made a commitment to us lovely ____. Do you not remember?” He asked in a playful lilt. You jumped when you felt his tongue swipe hotly up your neck. “We don’t take kindly to the idea that you want to renege on your promises to us. It tends to make us a little…cross.” 

“I didn’t make a promise for you to molest me like this!” You hissed, feeling fed up despite your terror. 

“Aw, guess you better start reading the fine print huh babe?”

What. Fine. Print?

There hadn’t been any – you knew that! 

_They’re making rules up as they go along…are they going to kill me after they…_ You couldn’t bring yourself to say it even in your own mind.

Rape.

Sure, you were aware of how your body could be used against you. How men could weaponize their bodies to break you. But somehow in your naivety, you counted the Sparda brothers above that. They never came off as that type.

Really – the worst thing for you to ever be wrong about. You deeply regretted your foolish assumptions now.

“Why are you doing this to me?” You finally found the courage to ask. No one ever mentioned that they had dark tastes like this…You had done your research on them thoroughly. But it seemed, they hid their secrets too well.

“You know how damn rare it is for anyone to impress us babe?” Dante nudged his elder twin out of the way to take his place. A calloused hand gripped your chin hard and tilted your eyes up to his. You shivered at the way he leered down at you. “Congratulations – you’re the first and the only one to manage the impossible. And…we’re not stupid enough to let something this good get away from us. You catch my drift?” 

“Don’t worry ____, we’ll be… _gentle_ in our persuasions. You’ll see it our way soon enough. As you said, you belong here now.” V murmured silkily, his breath fanning your ear.

You squeezed your eyes shut, this had to be a nightmare. Maybe you drank too much cheap booze or ate something really strange last night. Maybe this was just some really weird dream and you’ll wake up any minute now. You yelped when Dante crashed his lips forcefully against yours, breaking you out of your desperate hopes. You struggled to get away but V held you in place, as Dante sank his teeth into your bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth to catch the blood from the split skin.

This wasn’t at all what you dreamed of when you first began to train as a Devil Hunter. You dreamt of making the world safer for everyone. You wanted to be a hero! **You most certainly did not sign up to be anyone’s fuck toy!**

Dante slapped you back to awareness, pulling you again out of your frantic musings. Your cheek stung fiercely as your eyes snapped back open in shock. “Geez, no daydreaming on the job there. I want your full attention on us. You do that again and I’ll have to show you what happens when you don’t obey your boss.”

Indignation rose in you at being treated this way. This was one of the few things that made you irrational enough to override your good sense of self preservation. The smart thing would have been to just let them have their way with you and perhaps try to escape later. Fighting back wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do and you knew that. If anything, it might just excite them more. But you could never stand being humiliated this way. You bared your teeth at him.

You shrunk in on yourself and somehow managed to slink out of V’s arms and sidestep both Dante and Vergil. But instead of running directly for the door, you curled your fist and smashed it into Dante’s jaw. “Don’t you fucking think you can treat me like garbage Dante.” Your eyes flashed dangerously, “You guys are all sick!” You hissed. “I can’t believe this is who you really are. I’m out of here – this job isn’t worth it.” You spat, turning on your heel and running like mad towards the locked doors.

Your fingers just barely brushed against the doorknob before tendrils of magic curled around your arms and pulled them back painfully. No! You dropped to your knees and struggled despite the danger of dislocating both your shoulders. “Let me go! I told you – I’m not going to do this!”

You found yourself being dragged back to them. A cry of frustration tore from your lips as you fought back as hard as you could from being reeled in. 

“I think we’ll just have to teach you the hard way. You don’t seem to be understanding your position right now ____.” Vergil crouched in front of you, already shirtless. He rested his hands heavily on your shaking shoulders and hushed you. “I do so love a challenge. Taming you will be our greatest achievement.”

Some screws were obviously loose in these men, you thought. They were acting like raping you within an inch of your life would put you in line with whatever sick thoughts were running in their heads. That was not the case – you wished that they would just kill you instead of torturing you like this.

_Can’t fight back…can’t escape…I don’t have any options left…_ You felt despair and dread settle over you as you unwillingly resigned yourself to the whims of their questionable mercies. A sob hitched in your throat as it finally sunk in that you really weren’t going anywhere. “This…can’t be happening…”

Dark chuckles of amusement echoed all around you. They were delighted that you were finally starting to understand your place.

“Looks like we can finally start your initiation, ____.”

Vergil wasted no time in ripping every scrap of fabric off you. His hands roamed your body as bit by bit, he exposed you to their covetous eyes. You curled in on yourself in humiliation and tucked your chin into your shoulder. The magic freed you, allowing you to wrap your arms around yourself in a vain attempt to hide your nudity. The sounds of zippers, belts and heavy clothing being tossed impatiently to the ground echoed ominously in your ears. 

“Where’s that fire gone to ____? Come on babe, go ahead and enjoy yourself. You earned it.” Dante goaded, kneeling at your back. He kissed his way up your neck and pressed his lips at your jaw.

“There’s nothing to enjoy about any of this.” You muttered dejectedly.

“We’ll remedy that easily enough my lovely.” 

_That’s exactly what I’m afraid of._ You thought. It was one thing to be raped. Another thing altogether to be forced to enjoy it. _These guys are monsters._ The thought echoed resentfully in your head.

“Just…get it over with.” You sagged back against Dante. Flinching slightly when you felt his massive erection pressing hotly against your clammy skin.

“Aw don’t be like that babe.” He reached around you to fill his hands full with your breasts. Thumbs idly flicking over the hardening nipples. “If we wanted a boring fuck, then we’d get a doll. It’s gonna be a lot more fun if you just let yourself enjoy it. Come on babe, you want this too. You know it. We know it. So what’s holding ya back?”

You clamped your mouth shut stubbornly, not even dignifying that with an answer. If they didn’t understand it or chose to ignore it, then there was no point in trying to get them to understand why this was so insanely wrong to you. The only thing you can hope for now is to be able to get through the night in relatively one piece. Physically…and mentally.

Vergil’s hands slid from your ankles, up your calves before gripping your soft thighs. You tensed as he pried you wider. “Once we start, you’ll understand just how…pleasurable submitting yourself to us will be.” He grinned sharply up at you before dipping his head to trail his lips across your quivering thighs. Slowly, tortuously inching towards your cunt. He hummed as he pressed himself closer to your enticing heat. Tongue lapping experimentally at your dewy folds.

No one was more surprised than you when Vergil growled over you, lips wet from the evidence of your arousal. He slowly lapped his lips clean, savoring the honeyed tang on his tongue. “Well well – it seems your body is more honest than you are. You’ve already been enjoying yourself.” He taunted.

_…That can’t be right!_ You panicked. Wait – he had to be lying, there was no way. You gasped sharply and found your hips lifting on their own accord when Vergil slipped back down to rasp his tongue sensuously up and down your dripping slit. A moan slipped from you before you could stop it.

“That’s it – just sit back and let him get a good taste of you.”

“If you could only see yourself right now – the exquisite expression on your face…” V idly stroked himself, licking his lips at the sight of you panting and writhing between his elder brothers. Ever the voyeur, he loved to watch them break down their partners into an incoherent mess. Out of the three, V was the pickiest when it came to actually engaging in sex. It was so difficult to find very many partners that motivated him enough to do more than just observe. 

You were one of the special ones. And if things progressed the way he planned them to, you would be the only permanent one.

“I know you’ve been dreaming of us sweet thing.” V murmured in his dark honeyed voice. “I can see the way you watched us, the curiosity in your eyes.” He groaned as his tightened his grip on himself briefly. He held your gaze as he smirked. “I could even smell how aroused you’ve gotten when fighting at our sides. You want us as much as we want you. There’s no need to be bashful about it.”

A thumb swiped the leaking precome off the weeping tip. He leaned in close and painted your bottom lip with the slickness of his arousal for you. “Be a good girl and lick it up for me.” He crooned, staring intently at you. 

“Better hurry up and do what he says babe. He hates being kept waiting.” Dante instructed from above you. “And…” He voice lowered warningly, “You don’t want to see what happens when he starts getting impatient. Not unless you don’t care about not being able to sit for _weeks_. Heh. There’s a good reason why he carries a cane around.”

You hurried to comply, sucking your bottom lip into your mouth. V tutted at you. 

“Try again – this time, slowly. Taste me.” He purred, slipping his slickened fingers into your hot mouth. “ _Savor all of me._ ”

Gulping, you worked your mouth and tongue as best as you could around his fingers. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as your tongue pressed against the webbed junction of his index and middle fingers. You were so perfect. Your arousal spiked with the fear of punishment made him purr at you in approval. 

The three males loved the sounds they slowly pulled from your unwilling body. You sounded so obscenely wet as Vergil lapped and slurped at your cunt. The soft sucking sounds of your mouth as you gagged around V’s fingers. The sharp whimpers of pain as Dante began to pinch at your over sensitive nipples while nipping harshly at your neck and shoulders. 

It drove them wild.

Before the night is through, they will have you **screaming** yourself hoarse.

All for them.

Only for them.

“Fuck – that’s hot. I bet you’ll suck his cock off just as good, won’t you?”

Needy, mortified whines bubbled from your throat as Vergil skillfully speared his tongue inside you, greedily taking in more of the honey streaming from you. He rumbled in approval at just how much you were creaming for him. “You taste divine. So wet, brimming full with sweetness.” He pulled his mouth away to roughly press two fingers into you. He groaned into your thigh, flicking his hot tongue at the soft skin. “But too damned tight.” A sharp sting of pain jolted your senses as Vergil began to scissor his fingers, forcing your tight body to stretch further. “You can’t take me in just yet.” 

Dante chuckled at Vergil’s petulant look. “When has that stopped you before Verg? But I suppose I can help loosen her up.” He glanced down at your panicked eyes. “You better relax or else it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” He twisted your nipples to emphasize his point.

You tore your mouth away from V’s fingers as you keened sharply in pain. He pinched even harder in response and _pulled._ The nails of his fingers bit harshly into the hardened nubs. “Stop!” You half sobbed, starting to feel delirious from the sudden switch from pleasure to white hot pain. “Stop!”

“Keep screaming babe.”

He pushed you forward into Vergil’s waiting arms. He positioned you right over him, spreading your legs wide. The man wasted no time in driving his aching cock up into your tight heat. You cried into his shoulder as he ripped forcefully into you. His arms curled around your trembling body, trapping your arms at your sides. 

_Too big!_ You felt something tear as he began to fuck you earnestly. You tried to squirm out of his grasp, anything to get away. Sharp teeth snapped into the vulnerable junction of your neck and shoulder. The eldest brother growled warningly at you.

“Take my cock like a good girl ____. No running away.” He demanded.

Vergil shifted, sliding his hands beneath your lush ass. He reclined fully on his back into a more comfortable position, so that you were now straddling his wide hips as he battered into you. His hands gripped your wrists tightly, still keeping you immobile as the force of his thrusts had you bouncing vigorously on his cock. You couldn’t smother the breathy moans coming from you. This angle was pure torture – he was hitting so many sensitive spots within you that you couldn’t help but fall deeper into twisted lust.

The males were riveted at the sight of your sweet pussy taking in his cock. At the way you writhed above him, breathing harshly from the exertion. The filthy sounds of your skin slapping wetly down on his hips made you flush in embarrassment. Thin trails of tears trickled from your eyes. You were just so overwhelmed by the sensations as they thoroughly worked to wreck you completely.

“Open her up nice and wide Verg, I want a taste of that ass.”

You had the breath knocked out of you as Dante shoved you down. Vergil’s large hands kneaded at the supple flesh of your ass before gripping them tightly and spreading them wide. The tip of something wet and hard teased at your anal entrance.

Shaking your head in disbelief, you struggled even more. “Don’t! Please not there!”

“Oh?” Dante correctly guessed at the reason for your sudden fear. “Never had anyone pop your cherry back here?” A pleased smirk crossed his lips as he ignored your pleas, instead lightly rimming you with the head of his cock. “Lucky lucky me. Guess I get to be the first one.”

He threw his head back as he slowly inched inside your untried hole. Fuck, it felt like you were strangling him! So damned tight. Even more so with his brother’s cock stuffed in your cunt, it made your body spasm deliciously around him. You sobbed and pleaded in turns between the two men, wishing again that this wasn’t happening to you. You cried in agony as they began to move in tandem, taking their pleasure at the way your body tried to force them out with each thrust. Your walls fluttered and clamped maddeningly around them. 

You were too fucking perfect.

They were going to come soon at this rate.

“Take it out! It _hurts_!” More pain raced up your spine. Your body couldn’t accommodate the two of them at the same time – they were too thick, too long. Both Vergil and Dante were too rough as they impaled themselves deeply into you, as far as they could force you to take. Burying themselves into you over and over again, enjoying the way you struggled and begged for mercy even as your cunt drenched them.

You were so sweet, trying to fight against the inevitable.

“I hear you begging for us to stop. But you’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Vergil taunted as he tightened his fingers on your hips. His breaths came out harsher as he chased down his orgasm. Your body was so greedy – finally stretched enough for him to thrust up all the way to the hilt. “You’re so damned wet. That’s proof that you want us to fuck you like this.” He grunted at the sensation of you gushing around him.

“As lovely as it is to hear your sweet voice, I can think of a much better use for that mouth of yours sweet ____.” V’s hands tangled in your hair, forcing your head up. “Open wide.” He purred, lightly slapping his cock at your swollen lips. “Or if you prefer, I can simply just force you down on my cock instead.”

Fingers pinched at your nose, forcing you to open wide to breathe. Your eyes watered as V rammed himself down your throat, moaning loudly. The scrape of your teeth as you tried to take him fully in had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. A wicked thought crossed his mind, curling his lips into a sinister smirk. He snapped his hips roughly forward, a hand pressed at the back of your head forced you in place. You couldn’t help the sobs of fear as he held you there, cock uncomfortably stuffed down your constricting throat. You couldn’t breathe like this – started to feel dizzy from the terror of asphyxiation. 

The light headedness amplified the sensations being heaped on your abused body. The terror and pain began to roll into a giant mess of hazy pleasure. Vergil struck a spot deep within you that made you moaned throatily around V’s cock, the vibrations of your mouth making him hiss in pleasure. Dante groaned from behind you as he continued to ram your still tight ass, his large sweaty hands reaching to roughly knead your breasts.

Fuck he wasn’t going to last that much longer. Not with the way you finally began to give in. He moved above you earnestly, pulling your hips towards him with every thrust. He bent down to lick across your shoulder blades, humming at the saltiness of your skin as you shimmered in perspiration. He could hear you begin to moan louder. Your body was frantically clenching, you were about to come!

“That’s it – come on. Let yourself go babe.”

“Don’t you dare hold back, come!”

“Take it all sweet thing, every. Single. Drop.”

The world swirled violently around you. The most powerful orgasm you ever experienced crushed you mercilessly, pulling you into a current of lust and pleasure that had you reeling as you drowned. You couldn’t even be sure of what you were saying or doing anymore. They effectively conquered you. Wrapped you up tightly in their twisted desire as they continued to fuck you into oblivion.

You came over and over again.

They filled you relentlessly over and over.

How many orgasms did they pull from you now? You weren’t sure, only able to barely stay coherent by a thin thread of consciousness. They swapped around, maneuvered you all over them, taking their fill of you and then some in every way they pleased. Teeth and fingers and lips roamed over every single inch of your body. Every fiber of your muscles burned from overexertion as you were forced to ride one brother after the other. Your jaws ached from gagging them down. There were carpet burns on your palms and knees as they took turns fucking you from behind.

You were completely wrecked.

A part of you was distantly aware of how depraved you became with each orgasm they swept over you. You distinctly heard your own voice begging them for more. What was happening to you? It was surreal, almost like an out of body experience as V had you crawl over to him. Vergil’s hands smacked at your ass to hurry you up. Trails of their come and yours trickled steadily down your thighs, leaving creamy puddles, as you slowly moved into position at their feet.

“You ready for us babe?”

Obediently, you parted your lips wide. Eyes glazed; pupils blown wide in desire. The three men loomed over you, stroking themselves furiously to completion one last time for the night. You didn’t flinch as they came all over you, their thick hot release drenching you from head to toe. You stayed right where you were, on your knees. Looking wetly up at them. Driving them insane with how perfectly well fucked you looked.

“Welcome to the team, ____.”

Dante’s fingers tightened at your jaw, demanding an answer.

You forced yourself to unstick your tongue from the roof of your mouth. Fought hard to not grimace at the taste of come lingering in your mouth.

“Glad to be a part of the team.” You replied finally in defeat.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you endured the hands that caressed you gently in approval.

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally am going to hell aren't I? :3 I can't get enough of writing dark material lately..ooo boyo, I need some serious help. Especially since I'm writing smut instead of studying heehee.
> 
> Keep sending me naughty thoughts sweetlings, I totally appreciate each and everyone of you out there. It's cheesy but you guys help lift up my spirits and keep me going!


	14. Initiation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being tamed into your “new” role with the Devil May Cry males. You really weren’t having it. It seems you can only learn the hard way – something they take great pleasure in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not sorry for writing this when I should be studying :3 Ugh, I swear, if I have to see Tri-Carboxylic Acid Cycle one more time...but really, I just wanted to offer up something for Kinktober too. This features a collar and leash and double vaginal penetration with a side of mind break. 
> 
> Enjoy~

### Initiation Part 2

“You’ll learn to love it sweet thing. It’s perfect on you.”

You scowled heavily, seething at the audacity of these men smirking indulgently from above you. 

_They collared me. They fucking collared and leashed me._ You twisted your wrists behind your back, trying to break free from the handcuffs they locked you in. It was humiliating, being bound like this and forced on your knees. Completely at their questionable mercies.

“Gotta say, I love that fire of yours babe. Fuck, it’s so hot knowing that we’re gonna tame you.” Dante’s voice lowered to a husky growl, “Gonna turn you into the perfect little cock slut. Just for us.”

Fingers gripped your chin tightly, forcing your eyes up to Vergil’s self-satisfied gaze. “We’re going to enjoy breaking you, dear ____.”

You gulped at the promise burning blatantly in his eyes, tensing up from the lust dripping from his voice. He leaned in, breath hot and heavy on your lips. A cruel smile lifting his lips. It brought back memories of last night. Making you flinch away, much to their amusement.

“Are you afraid of us now?”

Slight tremors rattled your body but you gritted your teeth and stubbornly glared at V. Biting hard on your tongue, you restrained yourself from snarking back. Yes you were afraid, but you weren’t going to give any of them the satisfaction of admitting to it. 

“Such wonderful resistance. How I adore you when you’re like this.” Chilled fingers lightly swept up your spine, leaving trails of static that sizzled at your taut nerves. V chuckled when you jolted and squirmed from the feather light caresses. “How long will you hold out sweet thing?” He bent in closer to your ear, “How long can you keep struggling hmm? Before your sweet surrender to us?”

_I’ll keep fighting as long as it takes._ You promised to yourself, stubbornly keeping your eyes fixated at a spot on the wall. Don’t acknowledge them. Don’t look at them. Don’t fucking give into them.

“Giving us the silent treatment, are you?” Vergil’s chest rumbled in dark pleasure, “You realize dear ____, that we will win in the end, no matter what, don’t you? After all, you screamed so sweetly for us last night.” He taunted before crushing his lips roughly to yours. That sinful mouth skillfully stole your breath away, moving sensuously against you. The tip of his tongue pressed demandingly against your tightly closed lips. Vergil nipped at you, using pain to force your compliance.

You yelped when the collar suddenly tightened around your neck. Heard the creak of leather as Dante yanked up at your collar again. You doubled over and coughed violently when the leash slackened, giving you a moment to recover. _That fucking bastard!_ You seethed, baring your teeth at the sight of them smirking at your pain and humiliation. How dare they! “I will make you regret this.” You snarled, fighting to get up on your feet and snapping your teeth. 

“That’s my girl.” Dante crooned in approval, tightening his grip on your leash. “Come on babe, keep fighting us. I’m gonna love it even more when you give in.” He gently pushed you back down on your knees with his foot on your back. You were such a little hellcat, he grinned at the thought of disciplining you.

You twisted your body, managing to roll away from them. However Dante simply tugged hard at your leash and reeled you back. 

“Nuh uh, where do you think you’re going ____?”

“I believe we should begin her lessons brother. The first lesson should be the proper position our little spitfire will take for us. On your knees with your legs spread, ____.” V demanded, fisting a hand in your hair and pulling it hard enough to bring tears of pain to your eyes. 

“No – ah!” Your strangled protests died on your lips as those long fingers gripped your hair harder. Instead, a hiss of pain passed your lips before softening into whimpers. There was no trace of gentleness at all in his emerald eyes. Instead they glinted in malicious glee. Fear raked icy fingers down your spine at the feral expressions that twisted their faces at the sight of your pain. A sob hitched in your throat. _I never asked for this – why is this happening to me?_

“Be a good girl and obey. You’re only hurting yourself.” Vergil coaxed, running a finger up and down your vulnerable throat. “We know what’s best for you ____. We want you to trust us. After all, deep inside, this is what you want.”

You shook your head in disagreement as best as you could, swallowing hard as your pulse thudded in your throat. “I told you, I don’t want this!” Your voice wavered tearfully. “You’re all wrong – you’re wrong!” You insisted.

“Aw, back to the lying again babe? Come on, you need to be honest with yourself. Just look at how much you enjoyed yourself when you let go last night. Don’t you want that again? We just want to take good care of you.” Dante knelt down, bringing his eyes level to yours. Deep blues stared piercingly at you, a warmth in its depths making you question why you were fighting back so desperately.

You were treading on dangerous grounds. 

_I can’t let them sweet talk me into this._ You had your pride – and you definitely had no intentions of being their slavish little fuck toy. You told yourself to be careful. This jarring mercurial personality shift was meant to unbalance and unsettle you. To scramble your brain and make you second guess yourself until they twisted your feelings to the point where you couldn’t trust yourself anymore. 

You won’t let them win. Can’t let them break you and mold you to their liking.

…But you were afraid that your struggles only delayed the inevitable. You debauched yourself for them when the pleasure overwhelmed you completely. Became a slave to the rampant desire they ignited in you. If only you could escape their clutches, then perhaps there was a slim chance to avoid the fate that awaited you. As of now, it was certain that the Sparda brothers will get their way in the end.

_Damn them._ You cursed, fighting the tears stinging your eyes. _If they want me, then I won’t make it easy._

Resignation warred with determination in your eyes. Your obvious confusion and inner battle made them impossibly hard. They had you right where they wanted you. It would’ve been no fun if you gave into so easily. They much preferred to have the chance to force you into submission. 

“On your knees sweet thing or else I will discipline you.” V growled from above. 

“Fuck you.” You spat spitefully.

“Oh sweet thing.” He purred, pushing you face down onto the plush carpet. He angled your hips up. “You truly only learn the hard way, don’t you?” 

Cries of pain ripped form your throat as V rammed himself dry into your ass. Large hands swatted at you, hard, leaving blooms of heat and agony behind. You heard his heavy pants of lust as he continued to batter you into submission. Relishing the way you sobbed and twisted beneath him. His hands pulled your arms further back, arching you so that he could thrust deeper into your abused body. That damnable leash wrapped in his fist pulled your head back so he could see the distress on your face. The remaining brothers moaned and stroked themselves to the sight of you being brutalized by the youngest Sparda. 

You were so beautiful. So fucking perfect as you tried to escape the animal fucking you senseless. Curses spilled from your lips in between your screams. You promised them retribution but they only laughed.

Empty threats from a helpless kitten.

But they admired your fire even when you were being punished.

V’s hands gripped you tighter as he began to move erratically, feeling his orgasm cresting. He thrust harder up into you, fighting to come deep inside your battered ass. “So tight – I’m going to fill you right up sweet ____.” He growled in your ear. His body tensed, teeth clamping down on your shoulder as he spent himself completely in you. A hot sticky wetness spilled down your thighs when he slipped out.

You panted heavily, body shuddering from the assault on your body and senses. A jellied heap of sweating limbs that trembled. You collapsed face down back on the carpet, hips still raised in the air. 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already. We’re just getting started.” Dante kneeled behind you, lips brushing at your exposed cunt. “Fuck, you really enjoyed that.” He stated with a touch of surprise and lust. “You’re fucking dripping.”

Face burning hot in humiliation, you struggled to keep your composure as his hand dipped to part your slick folds. Exposing you completely to their searing, greedy eyes. The muscles in your legs tensed as you instinctively tried to close yourself, trying to preserve what modesty you had left. Powerful hands gripped your thighs, forcefully keeping your legs apart.

“Don’t be so shy babe. We wanna see that pretty pussy. All wet and open for us.”

A thick finger teasingly dipped inside you, shallowly thrusting in and out. Just enough to spread the heavy arousal around and stimulate the nerves. Just enough to whet your appetite and keep you on edge. The wet sound of that finger plunging in was obscene. Filthy.

“I’m beginning to think she likes the abuse.” Vergil’s fingers lightly tilted your head up. His eyes darkened in pleasure at the glaze of desire in your eyes. “Oh yes, our little hellcat is craving to be punished. Take off the handcuffs Dante, I want to feel her claws on me.” 

V tsk’d when he noticed that you rubbed your wrists raw from all your struggling. He lifted both wrists; pressing his lips gently to the broken skin, hot tongue lapping lovingly over them. “Be more careful ____. We can’t have you hurting yourself like this.” He scolded you.

You tried to pull your hands away but his grip tightened. “And what do you care –“ You sneered. “You already did just that.”

V’s finger shushed you. “That was your punishment – that’s different. You needed a lesson in obedience sweet thing.” He leaned in, capturing your lips in a long and languid kiss. “Just give in and let us take care of you.” He murmured in a honeyed drawl. “It would be so good.” He promised.

The silkiness of his voice lulled you against your will. The eagerness in his voice at the thought of your willing capitulation was hypnotic. You couldn’t stifle the whimpering moan when Dante slipped his fingers back into your clenching heat, curling against that spot within that made your head reel drunkenly.

Pleasure began to cloud your mind. You stubbornly tried to keep yourself from falling into their insidious caresses and whispers, but you were fighting a losing battle. These men conquered every battlefield they stepped on. And they will conquer you.

“Please just let me go.” You begged hoarsely. You didn’t want to be broken down like this. The way they pulled at you skillfully, manipulating your feelings. Making you question why you continued to struggle. You were caught in a state of confusion and desire. 

And desire was winning. 

_“Please.”_

A slight whine of need colored that last plea. It mortified you. You were starting to second guess what you were really begging for.

“Oh – I don’t think you mean that. Not anymore.” Vergil gently laid you on the floor, sensuously towering over you. Ready to gorge himself on your delectable body. “You want to stay – you want us to fuck you.” His hips rolled teasingly at the juncture of your thighs. His thickened length rubbing deliciously at your throbbing pussy. Gasps bubbled from your lips as his hands roamed your curves. Taking his sweet time in caressing every inch of you. 

Fingers reached down to pinch and thumb your clit. 

**“You want us to own you. Body and soul.”**

Silken murmurs from all three men coaxed you to let go and give into your lust.

You couldn’t take it. The way they continuously switched personalities on you. The chaos they spun your feelings in. Dante’s cock slipped past your lips, your mouth greedily engulfed him fully. Wanton moans vibrated deliciously around him.

“Fuck – that’s it babe. Such a good slut. You’re finally understanding that it’s easier when you let us take control yeah?”

A resounding moan of yes spilled from you as Vergil’s cock split into your aching core. Shocks of pleasure radiated up your spine to explode as stars behind your eyes. V’s cock twitched in your view, tempting you. Your fingers reached up to wrap around his scorching girth, pumping him for his come. 

“Yes, just like that sweet thing. You’re learning so well.” He purred.

Perspiration shimmered on you as you worked to bring Dante and V to completion. Your body arched into Vergil’s as his powerful body rammed into you. The world spun and blurred as your orgasm swirled all thoughts of escape and resistance away. Leaving behind only a tempest of wild lust.

Then you found yourself straddling Dante’s wide hips. His large hands supporting you as you rode him. Those hands kneaded your lush ass. Dante murmured filthy words of encouragement and praise at how well you took his cock. 

“That’s it babe. Fuck! Fuck me with everything ya got.”

The sound of your hips slamming down on him made your body burn. A heady sense of power at seeing the powerful Hunter groaning beneath you had you rolling your hips in an effort to hear more. Vergil’s hands palmed your breasts, callous thumbs flicking over your hardened nipples. Adding yet another layer of havoc to the pleasure already wrecking your senses.

“Wait – I can’t. Too much -.” You moaned gutturally when Vergil began to push himself into your already stuffed cunt. Your body being forced to stretch beyond what you thought was possible.

“You can take it ____. Be my good girl and take my cock.”

The burn and friction as they moved inside you had you thrashing in their arms. The stretch hurt so good! You were so full, so… **complete**. 

“So lovely.” V murmured, enjoying the wild abandon of desire twisting your face. He bent down to kiss you deeply, eagerly swallowing your pleas for more. “So perfect. We were right about you. We knew the moment we laid eyes on you.” His teeth sank into your bottom lip. “Knew what a greedy little slut you could become for us.” He added, smirking down at you.

“Yes – yes.” You sobbed as yet another orgasm rippled through you. Not a single coherent thought could be strung together in your pleasure addled mind. All you could focus on was how delicious they smelled. How wonderful the ecstasy they generously heaped on you felt. 

…How right it was to give into them…

…Your Masters.

You arched up to take in V into your mouth, sucking him greedily down your throat. You moved in tandem with Vergil and Dante as they fucked you mercilessly, wanting to come again. To squeeze your swollen pussy around them and milk them dry. 

“Fucking hell babe, I’m not going to last if you keep that up.”

“So damned wet ____. You want it that badly?”

“Such a lovely girl, you’re pleasing us so well.”

Warmth cocooned you as you came hard, spasming in the throes of pleasure. 

All three men pulled out and released their thick, hot come all over you. Marking you.

You panted heavily, catching your breath.

“Oh, we’re not done with you yet.”

The flat of a tongue swiped at your creaming cunt, sending you through another shuddering orgasm. Another cock filled your eager hot mouth. 

You spent the entire night, stuffed full to the brim with the Sparda brothers. Letting them wring every drop of pleasure they could from your willing body. 

The collar around your neck felt so natural now.

And you wondered why you bothered to fight them before.

They were right. They knew what was best for you.

Your loving Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love sweetlings and your filthy desires. Heehee.
> 
> Until Next time~


	15. Laundry Day - Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dante does the laundry in his birthday suit and has a sundae while he waits. A riff on the running gag that everyone at Devil May Cry always forgets to the laundry until they have nothing clean left to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante was overdue for his own one on one with You. Inspired by a lively conversation of Dante and his sundaes. Give him some love sweetlings.

### Laundry Day - Dante

Dante sheepishly glanced at the empty drawers. Then flicked his eyes to the alarmingly overflowing hamper sitting by his bathroom door.

“Huh, swear I did laundry just last week.” Or was it two weeks ago? He couldn’t recall. Shrugging, “Well, I guess I have no choice but to do it now.”

He huffed as he hefted the surprisingly heavy basket off to the laundry room. His nose wrinkled slightly as he caught a whiff of the funk coming from his fermenting, soiled clothes and leather.

“Okay. Note to self. Do the laundry more. Or hire a maid.”

He quickly dumped everything into the washer, started it up and wandered off to the kitchen in search of something to satisfy his sweet tooth. Dante found one last strawberry sundae left in the freezer. 

“Jackpot!” 

Leisurely walking off with his snack, he went back to the couch in his office to enjoy it in peace. The first bite was an icy, sugary heaven. He let the sweet treat melt on his tongue, savoring each bite as he tried to take his time with his sundae. 

“Hey Dante, are you in here?”

Blue eyes flicked to the door, watching as you barged in without knocking. 

“So Boss, we got another mission – “ You trailed off, looking up from your phone to a rather enticing sight. Leaning against the doorjamb, you blatantly ogled your employer. It occurred to you that it must be laundry day. Because why else would the Legendary Hunter be lounging in his office in nothing but his birthday suit with a half eaten sundae in hand?

_Thank you God._ You mentally praised, trying to discreetly gulp down the saliva that collected in your mouth. This man was just too sinfully gorgeous for your own health. Being a Hunter has sculpted him into a fine muscled slab of _man_. Dante watched as your eyes darkened in desire as you eye fucked him. Eyes tracing eagerly down the corded muscles of his strong arms, down the planes of his chest and abs. He flexed for your benefit, smirking as his sharp eyes caught your knees slightly quake.

“See something ya like babe?” He teased, jolting you out of your daze. “Cause you’ve been staring for a while now.”

You chuckled wryly at being caught. You think you’d be used to this by now, getting more than just an eyeful every laundry day. But you had hormones and each sight never failed to wind you up. You wondered if everyone at Devil May Cry did on purpose sometimes. The timing had always been suspicious – since everyone seemed to have to coincidentally do laundry on your days off. Not that you were complaining though – laundry day had quickly become one of your favorite days. 

“Guess the mission can wait.” You crossed the room towards him. “Cause we can’t go out fighting demons naked and I’m not in the mood to be fined for public indecency. We got other bills to pay.”

Dante noisily slurped the rest of his sundae. “Good call. Plus we need a break anyways. Morrison’s been working us to the bone all month. We gotta enjoy the little things in life while we can, don’t you think so?” His voice lowered to a husky rumble. Lingering on the word enjoy a little too long. 

You raised an eyebrow as Dante slowly lapped the sticky remains off his bottom lip. His eyes gleaming challengingly at you as he brought the spoon up to flick his tongue at the drop of syrup clinging to it. _Oh ho_ – he was in one of those moods was he? A familiar heat curled in your belly at that smoldering look. A smirk lifting the corners of your lips as you leaned in close to him. Standing in between his legs and arching yourself just enough so that his eyes could see down your tank top.

It’s wonderful that you hated wearing bras.

Because Dante could appreciate better how those perfectly soft those mounds looked. He tore his eyes away from the tantalizing sight of seeing your nipples harden as you took his empty sundae glass. Dante swallowed thickly as you dipped a finger into the melted remains of his sundae. Swirling it suggestively in the sticky, strawberry syrup. His eyes widened as you gently drew a stripe down his chest. A mischievous grin curling on your lips. He fixated at the way you sucked in your bottom lip, your eyes never breaking contact with his.

“Whoa hey, what are you -?”

“Oops, looks like you missed a spot there, _Dante_. Let me help you clean that up.” You offered, your voice completely innocent and at odds with your entire hungry expression.

His jaw fell slack as you lowered yourself to lap up the trail of syrup. Your fingers dipping again into the glass to gather more. You hummed lowly from the back of your throat. Enjoying the way his eyes dilated completely in surprise and desire. Loving the way he curled his hands at his sides in an effort to restrain himself so you could have full reign to do as you pleased.

Such a considerate man. No one could ever say that Dante was a selfish lover.

You thought it was one of his more endearing if often overlooked qualities.

You leisurely lapped up the mess you made on him, tongue dragging across his heated skin. Making sure to be completely thorough, finding every little dip and plane of his gorgeously muscled chest. He grunted as you took your time laving him gently, focusing a little too much on his chest, his nipples and his shoulders. He was hard and straining, already twitching with impatience and throbbing uncomfortably in need to be touched. Stroked. Fuck, he wanted that mouth of yours there!

“Babe, it looks like _you_ missed a spot.” He purred playfully from above you, resisting the urge to lead you down to where he wanted your attention the most.

You smirked. Subtle, Dante was not. “Oh – you’re right!” You agreed with mock innocence. “Can’t have that can we?”

Sinking to your knees, dragging your nails down the vees of his hips to the obvious arousal beckoning to you from between his legs. You paused, letting yourself admire again how gorgeous he was. Massive and thick, and slicked already with his precum. Your mouth watered as you eagerly dove in to taste him. The sweetness of the strawberry syrup still on your tongue, combined with the uniqueness of him was intoxicating. Addicting.

You pulled off his cock with a soft slurp. You licked your way down. Grinning wickedly even though he couldn’t see it, you experimentally nipped at the sensitive sack that hung heavy beneath the base of his cock. The muscles in his thighs jumped and tightened. You felt him twitch against your cheek.

“Fuck – babe, do it again.” He hissed from above you, large hands automatically moving to tangle in your hair.

“I’ll do one better.” Hot mouth sucked in one of his balls. Tongue swirling and teasing the silken flesh like _you_ were the one lapping up a sundae. 

Holy shit. Dante felt his mind reel from how fantastic you were with your tongue. Granted you shared a few teasing glances and touches here and there. And there was that day with a bit of light petting. Nothing much more beyond that. But holy fuck – who knew you were such a pro at sucking cock? He really underestimated you. _Heh, just my type too. Lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets._

He almost whined for you to continue when you pulled back with one last affectionate nip. But the words caught in his throat as you engulfed his hardened length in one, slow, _greedy,_ gulp.

**Fucking hell.**

Your lips stretched wide around his girth. He could see that it was somewhat of a struggle to take him fully in but he loved how you continued on anyways. He twitched in your mouth. A grunt from above you and the fingers pulling slightly at your hair let you know just how much Dante was enjoying himself right now. You exaggerated your swallows, working your throat so that it massaged him just so. A sting at your scalp from Dante yanking a little harder made you internally smile like the Cheshire cat.

You took your time in working him. Varying your pace to drive him wild. Hard, fast and shallow. Then deep but oh so very, very slow. You wondered what it would take to make the Legendary Hunter lose control. 

_Challenge accepted._ The wicked thought took root in your brain, spurring you to experiment with what would drive your Hunter crazy. 

Pulling off of him after a few more gentle sucks, you swirled your tongue in little circles around the sensitive head. Hmm, that made him suck in a deep breath but not quite the reaction you were looking for. A small hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed. He cursed in surprise when you suddenly plunged down on him again, taking him all the way...

In one fucking swallow.

He felt the tip bump the back of your throat. Your tongue pressed up against the thick vein that ran the length of his cock. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking him as hard as you could. Dante was hardly given a moment to gather his bearings when you pulled back only to do it again. And again.

And again.

“Shit ____, you’re sucking my cock off so good babe. Keep that up and I’m gonna have to reward ya with something better than a sundae."

You chuckled, mouth stuffed and full. The vibrations as you laughed made sparks of pleasure explode up his spine to his head. The sounds of you sloppily slurping him tore away his control. The way you continuously kept your eyes on him made his blood boil and surge in his veins. You were so fucking perfect. On your knees with your mouth _and hands_ pleasuring him. The way your face was flushed with arousal and exertion. His nostrils flared as his demonic senses allowed him to catch a whiff of how much you were enjoying yourself. 

Those calloused hands held you down on his cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at how great it felt to stuff your throat completely before he reluctantly let you back up to catch your breath.

He gave you a handful of seconds to breathe before picking you up to deposit you on the couch beside him. Your hands fumbled with his to divest you of the rest of your own clothing. Why did you have on so many layers again?

He eagerly spread your legs wide, inhaling in deeply. “You smell fucking sweet ____. Bet your pretty little cunt tastes sugar sweet too. How ‘bout I found out?”

A wicked grin. The flash of teeth. Snowy white hair plastered to his face from sweat was all you caught before you arched with a loud moan. You felt the rasp of his stubble scratching at the softness of your inner thighs. Felt his tongue slowly making its way to your dripping core. You raised your hips slightly to him, legs spreading wider to give him more access.

Fingers spread your labia. The roughness of the flat of his tongue swiping upward from your pussy to clit made you squeeze your eyes tightly. He hadn’t even started yet and you were already feeling weak from the anticipation.

“Better than a fucking sundae.” He rumbled, diving into you more earnestly. Intent on repaying every little lick and suck you’ve generously doled out to him earlier.

Two thick, calloused fingers roughly thrust inside you. Lips wrapped happily around your aching, engorged clit. “Come on babe, gimme more of that sweet cream of yours. God I’m gonna fucking eat you until you _cry ____._ ” He promised, voice deepening to a dark growl.

You couldn’t be sure what you said. Your mind was a garbled mess from the way he curled and thrust his fingers inside you. Searching for those spots that would make you lose control. Dante’s turned the tables around, as was his specialty but at this point, you completely forgot about your personal challenge to make him lose for once. And you could care less honestly. 

Instead you let him sweep you away, letting him build you up to your orgasm.

You arched and whined for him to make you cum. That tension building and tightening in your belly unbearable now. Maddening. Dante’s shoving his tongue in tandem with his fingers now, wanting to catch the first drops of what will no doubt be a _gush_ of the sweet cream he’s angling for.

“Come on babe, that’s it. Cum for me.”

His free hand moved to cup your lush ass, moving you even closer to his greedy mouth. A finger pressed at the tight entrance of your ass, surprising you.

"Ever been fucked back here?” He asked, leering at you. “Cause I’m gonna sample everything you’ve got.”

Another moan slipped from your lips when a finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Dante dove back to your cunt again, making sure that he got to all the right spots he could reach. You felt full, the pleasure from having both your pussy and ass stimulated at the same time was new but oh so delicious. It didn’t take very long for Dante to get the treat he wanted as he expertly pushed you over the edge.

You came with a cry. Hands gripping the couch cushions so hard, nails digging into the fabric so deeply that you felt you must’ve ripped it. Your body clenched and spasmed. Letting your orgasm crush you into a weakened heap of bliss. And greedy Dante lapped up every drop that flooded into his eager mouth. Tongue rasping over the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Making you jolt and squirm from the overstimulation as you still hazed around in your post orgasmic high.

He pulled away with a satisfied grin at your drowsy, pleasured expression. “No sleeping just yet. I’m just getting started.”

His hands helped you up, as he reclined back into the couch. Helping you straddle his wide hips. Your hands trembled as you leaned on him heavily for support to keep you upright.

His cock teased at your wet folds, shallowly thrusting in and out.

You gasped for more, hips instinctively grinding down against him, already recovering. Fuck, if it felt that amazing from just his hands and mouth. God, you knew then his cock was going to completely wreck you.

Your nails dug into him as you lowered yourself onto him. Feeling yourself stretch and burn deliciously at how massive he was buried completely inside of you. “Oh god Dante –“ You panted in his ear, already rolling your hips to find more of that friction.

His laughter rumbled from deep in his chest. The vibrations making you hiss in pleasure as he shifted slightly inside. “Ya know, I could get used to being called God.” He teased, sharply snapping his hips up. Hands gripped your hips, helping you bounce in his lap as you both tried to find a rhythm together, “Say it again babe."

The look in his eyes was positively wicked as he shifted you a little closer. You yelped and moaned as he drove deeper inside of you. Those hands moved to cup each ass cheek, spreading you wide so he could fuck you deeper and harder. You felt the slight prickles of tears sting the corners of your eyes as he scraped against every single nerve inside of you. Pleasure and euphoria crashed into you with every thrust. Every bump against your cervix. Even with the way he scraped his stubble against your collarbones and neck. Everything made desire flare hotly inside you.

The wet slaps of your skin against his thundered in your ears. You did your best to match him thrust for thrust but Dante began to quicken his pace. His breathing grew ragged with yours. Lips and teeth crushing against yours in desperate, frenzied kisses. Tongue twining sloppily against yours in a battle for domination.

“Gonna cum babe.” He grunted, having little energy to spend on the dirty talk. He was so fucking close.

And you were too, from the way you kept screaming his name and begging him to fuck you harder. He clenched his teeth at the way your silken walls clamped down around him. Sweat dripped from the two of you as you both clawed your way to orgasm. Dante hissed and felt himself break in mind blowing pleasure when you sank your teeth into his shoulder as you came and shattered hard for him again.

“Fuck!”

Dante continued to move his hips, bringing you to another earth shattering, screeching orgasm. A smug grin stretched across his lips as he fucked you through it; his name from your lips like a frantic prayer.

So fucking hot.

You groaned and collapsed against him, breathing hard. Entire body quivering and weak. Mind dizzy from the exertion and from how wrecked you were.

Dings came from the laundry room.

“Eh, the laundry can wait. How about round 2 in my room?”

“Sounds like a plan.” You slid off his lap, a secretive smile on your lips. “But first, I need to grab something from the kitchen.”

He stared at you nonplussed. “Eh, for what?”

The hot gleam in your eyes as you replied made his jaw drop. He watched as you walked off, eyes glued to the seductive sway of your hips. A feral grin stretched across his lips as he got up.

“I bought some strawberry syrup earlier at the store today.”

 _Fuck yes._ He thought, stalking after you.

In fact, now that he thought about it, his room was just too far.

…The kitchen table was _much_ closer.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack - it feels like another lifetime since I wrote something more on the playful side. I feel a bit rusty haha. Give me that thirsty love sweetlings.
> 
> Until next time~


	16. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Dark! Obsessive! V. V has always wanted to become closer to you but becomes increasingly frustrated by how you keep him at arms length. One day he decides to just take matters in his hands and drugs you. Dear oh dear, and his plan to impregnate you as a means to keep you forever just adds to this insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Obsessive, deranged Dark!V. Inappropriate use of drugs. Forced penetration. Loss of anal virginity. Forced impregnation. Kidnapping. And any other dark red flags I may have forgotten applies here.**

### Sleeping Beauty

Longing.

For that which he desired above all else. It was so close and yet so far out of his reach…he sighed irritably and turned on his side, trying to fall back into the embrace of sleep. Back to his dreams. Back to the fantasies where he could escape the misery of reality. V brought a hand to cover his eyes, trying to will the yearning back to the depths of his mind. Wanting these feelings to stop tormenting him.

For the past 246 days, V agonized. Yearned and pined constantly. He loathed this state of being. Hated how it’s leeched his world of vibrancy and colored his world a dreary and depressing grey. It’s put him in a constant foul mood as a result. All of his previously pleasurable pursuits no longer satisfied him. Nothing brought him joy anymore. The world was stale. Lifeless. 

_Useless._

A sneer full of contempt for his pitiful state curled on his lips. His thoughts turned darker as he ruminated on the root cause of all this unpleasantness. The reason for his unhappiness.

It was all because of You.

The pretty little Hunter who joined up with Devil May Cry. The darling Hunter whose lush curves and easy smile made his eyes stray more often than he liked. The sweet Hunter who smelled divinely of honeysuckles and cinnamon and made his mouth water. The innocent little Hunter who wore her heart on her sleeve, and who also captured his own.

The _frustratingly_ polite little Hunter who has kept him at arm’s length since Day 1.

You were amiable, you were friendly. But above all else, you were infuriatingly professional. He sneered mentally at that word. You had no interest in mixing pleasure and business together. Believing it to be a conflict of interest to have a relationship with a fellow colleague. Having no desire at all to explore what V offered on several occasions. 

To worship you. To bring you pleasure unimaginable. To be yours and solely yours. His body, heart and soul devoted only to you and your happiness. 

And yet – oh your heart was colder than ice. His declarations didn’t move you one bit, only elicited a pitying look that was tinged with apprehension. It’s made the tenuous relationship between the two of you strained. Uncomfortable. To the point where you began to spend more time around the others. You began to avoid him. You even had the audacity to request to not be sent out on missions alone with him anymore.

His hands fisted his sheets as he bit back an unhappy snarl at your unacceptable behavior. 246 days of agony. 246 days of this madness…

246 days of desiring to be yours and for you to end his agony and accept him finally. _I would give you the world ____. I offered you everything that I am and still it was not enough for you. What would it take? What else can I give you or do to make you see what I understood from the day we first met?_

You belonged with him. V felt a connection to you that he never had before with anyone else. Felt it when he first laid eyes on you. His heart shuddered to a complete stop before exploding to life anew the moment when that serene and sweet smile was directed solely at him. 

V buried his face into his pillow, wishing desperately that it was you. Wanting. Needing for you to be here to soothe the ache in his heart. 

_____...I’ll make you see reason._

His cock pulsed in furious need, stiffening and tenting his blanket as he began to plot. His breathing became ragged as he wrapped his long elegant fingers around himself, thrusting his hips up into his clenched fist. He pumped himself furiously to the fantasies of you submitting to his desires. Of you accepting his love at last. His mind brought up the memories of your scent, your touch, your smiles… _replaced_ it with the twisted desires of you writhing beneath him. Your voice breathy as you begged for his cock to fill your dripping cunt, to bury himself over and over into your tight heat. His mind ran darker at the thought of punishing you for prolonging this obsessive need for you and denying him relief. Of hearing you scream and beg for his mercy as he fucked you raw. 

Either way you would love it, he’ll make sure of it. V would find those spots that would drown you in pleasure. He’ll make you shatter beautifully with orgasm after orgasm. Watch you fall to pieces as he dragged you down in ecstasy.

“____, I’m going to cum, just for you. Take all of me like the good girl I know you are.” His breathing hitched. “Yes...I want you to cum for me too sweet thing. I want you to give me everything.” He muttered darkly into his pillow. Feeling himself tighten and ready to explode. A thumb brushing against the sensitive head had him tensing as he spurted over his hand, feeling hot splashes of his release splattering on his belly and chest. He lay there panting heavily, boneless and yet still so unsatisfied despite the relaxed thrumming of his body.

V decided that there was only one thing to do, to end his suffering.

**\---------- A month later ----------**

Outwardly, V looked cool and composed as he returned back from his month long solo mission. He was his usual dry self as he poked fun at Dante’s and Nero’s expense. His usual acerbic self when debating with Vergil the finer points of Blake’s poetry over dinner that night. He was even speaking to you in that gentlemanly manner that was reminiscent of your first days at Devil May Cry.

That is, without the awkward tension. Without the simmering anger beneath his silky drawl. Without the cold fury of a man scorned one too many times.

V watched as you slightly relaxed, hesitantly flashing him a smile in return. He worked to control the small triumphant smirk that curled his lips, even as cold satisfaction seeped into his very bones. _You are so endearingly precious, sweet ____._ He mused to himself. 

Another day passed in the same manner. Then another and another. Each day, V watched you discreetly even as he struggled to keep faithful to his plans. Each day, he noticed astutely at the way you began to lower your guard, inch by excruciating inch around him. 

You began to grow comfortable around V again. Believing that V has finally gotten over your rejection of his advances, because as flattering as it was to have this beautiful man offer you the universe and beyond – you couldn’t bring yourself to accept him. You had thought it too quick, too sudden for him to declare everlasting love to you, especially when you hardly knew anything about each other. And his behavior after your refusals…at times freezing you with his icy glare and at times terrifying you with the glints of manic sorrow you’ve glimpsed. Coupled with the way he kept pursuit even after you explained your reasoning for not accepting him…well it raised a lot of red flags as his erratic behavior made you increasingly wary. 

But now, you couldn’t help but feel relieved that he seemed to have gotten himself back under control again. Back to normal. It was because of that flawed reasoning, that you accepted his innocent offer to treat you to lunch one day. So ready to give V the benefit of doubt. 

“Lunch sounds wonderful V, even more so since you’re cooking.” You teased gently, leaning your elbows on the kitchen table since he insisted on being the one to do everything. You sniffed curiously at the delicious smells that wafted from the stove. “That smells wonderful, what are you making?” Your stomach gurgled in anticipation.

V only smiled secretively at you over his shoulder. “Trust me, you’ll enjoy it.”

He amazed you by cooking one of your favorite meals. Wasn’t he so considerate? He watched you closely as you ate. V’s chest rumbled in dark amusement as halfway through, you paused, a slight frown furrowing your sweet face.

“…V…?” You mumbled, bringing a hand to palm your face in confusion. “…I feel so dizzy…” Your breathing quickened as suspicion crept into your expression. 

V continued to leisurely sip at his drink as he watched you struggle to stay upright in your seat, swaying dangerously. Your hands fisted tightly until the knuckles turned white. Your eyes…he hummed in malicious glee. Your eyes were wide in fright and confusion as your mind sluggishly tried to make sense of what was happening to you.

You kept blinking rapidly, vainly trying to clear the fuzziness that crept in from the edges of your vision. Your heart pulsed to a terrifying slow thump, thump in your throat. The world dipped and swam strangely and the floor rocked violently beneath your feet. Your eyes dropped back down to your half eaten meal, and realization dawned on you. “V…what did you do…?” You froze in terror at the look of cold triumph in his eyes. 

He stayed put in his seat as your eyes fluttered closed and you slumped over the table. V toasted himself, lips pulling into a satisfied smirk. He got up to tower over you. A trembling hand gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

_Sweet dreams ____._

**\---------- ??? Hours later ----------**

V could hardly believe it. He’s pinched himself several times already just to assure himself that this was not one of his many fantasies. A pale hand lightly caressed your cheek. V stifled a moan at how soft your skin was beneath his fingertips. A giddiness burst in his mind as it finally sunk in…

This was real.

Dark emerald eyes greedily drank in your slumbering form. Covetously tracing every curve, every line of your body. V was lulled by watching the gentle rise and fall of your chest, by how deep and soft your breaths were through your slightly parted lips. Your expression was peaceful as you slept on through his intense perusal. Completely vulnerable. Defenseless. 

He sighed contently as you unconsciously turned into his hand.

You were so beautiful. 

And you were finally here.

**Where you belonged.**

His cock twitched when a particularly low groan escaped your lips. So sinful, so tempting as you lay there in his bed, moaning and twisting lightly. He ignored the tiny frisson of guilt as you unconsciously pulled at your tethers, trying in vain to find a more comfortable position than the spread eagle he’s shackled you in. But it was a necessary evil for now. When you fully accepted his love, then he could remove them and give you back your freedom. Until then, he needed you secured and unresisting as much as possible. 

“____.” He purred longingly, moving to sit beside you on the bed. “My sweet darling.” A hand cupped your cheek, thumb brushing over your bottom lip lovingly. He leaned in closer.

_Just a little taste._

It was bliss. It was Heaven when his lips molded to yours. A tongue darted to swipe across your lips. V deepened the kiss, hungrily tasting you, groaning in satisfaction at how easily your lips parted for him. He reluctantly pulled away to breathe. Chest heaving as he panted for air. Cock straining painfully in his uncomfortably tight pants. 

It was so precious and infuriating with how you’ve managed to arouse him even when unconscious. His hand drifted from your face and lightly traced a path down to your jaw. Fingertips dragging slowly down your neck to rest on your jugular. Feeling the soft rhythmic pulse beat as he gently pressed on it. He closed his eyes and tried to match his own heartbeats to yours. Feeling so _connected_ to you.

He lazily opened his eyes and idly let his hand drift even lower to skim down your side before resting it heavily on your hip. V swallowed thickly as he eyed the slight peek of your belly from the way your shirt rode up as you shifted restlessly again. 

Such a siren. Beckoning him to his ruin.

But V gladly fell under your enchantment. Because you’ll sate this need, this all consuming desire to possess you and _love_ you. And you’ll show your gratitude by reciprocating his feelings and submit to him finally.

He licked his lips and rasped the shirt up a little higher. Slowly torturing himself as he bared a little more of your body to his greedy eyes. V couldn’t resist. His head dipped to swirl a tongue round your belly button. Tasting the slight salt on your skin. You felt so warm beneath his lips – or was it him that was running so hot? 

V absentmindedly shucked off his vest and threw it over his shoulder. Needing to feel more of your skin against his.

“You’re divine ____.” He purred into your skin. His lips roved a little lower, hands automatically moving to unbutton your jeans. V paused when he reached the waistband of your panties, a dirty smirk curling on the corners of his lips. Purple lace? You truly knew how to seduce him, didn’t you? Naughty little thing. He ran a tongue along the edge of the waistband, titillating himself with the contrast of the smoothness of your skin and the rasp of the lace. 

He should stop. Before he got carried away. V only wanted a small sample to hold him over until you woke up as the drugs filtered out of your body. After all, your first time together should be special and he still had a few more things to prepare.

But you were so damn addicting.

_Just a little more perhaps?_

He tugged your jeans down a little further. Lips and tongue moving lower…and lower. His tongue pressed against the silky fabric into your cleft. His chest rumbled from his low moan of pleasure as he inhaled in deeply. Your scent. Pure and raw and feminine. Mouthwatering.

“How perfect you are...I can’t wait to unwrap you fully and give this pretty pussy a taste.” His head swam from the headiness of his nose pressing deeper to take in more of your scent. Filling his lungs full. Blood rushed from his head down to his aching cock. His body pulsed painfully with need. But V tightened the reins of his control. There was no need to rush at all. He’s waited so long – he was going to savor every single moment.

Fingers reverently brushed against the silk, itching to just...tug it down a little further. He glanced up, eyes lazy and predatory through his lashes. He tsk’d to himself. You were still asleep. He must have dosed you a little too much...He’ll have to remember to reduce the dose next time.

He hummed to himself as he kissed his way back up. Nipping at the delicate skin. Naughtily tonguing your belly button. Daring to scrunch your shirt even higher. A pleasant buzz rippled over him as he gently licked and caressed every inch of the newly exposed skin. 

V prowled hungrily over your body. Gazing down at you with a sharp, feral grin. You looked so small and vulnerable beneath him. He pressed his tongue against his teeth, as he straddled your hips. His throat tightened as he dragged his hands down to slip them under your shirt and bra. Hands greedily reaching to roughly palm and squeeze your breasts. Loving the way your nipples pebbled almost immediately beneath his coaxing touch.

_So responsive…_

The fantasies he’s unhealthily nurtured seeped into reality. But of course you would be. You wanted him just as badly as he wanted you. You were such a shy sweet thing, but V’s managed to finally convince you of what he’s known all along.

“____.” He leaned to crush his lips against yours. “No more waiting for us sweet thing. I know you didn’t want to rush this but I just can’t wait any more to prove to you just how much I love you. You understand don’t you?” He murmured, rolling his hips, trying to find a little friction to ease the throbbing ache. V moaned shamelessly against your lips as his fingers impatiently unzipped himself free. He palmed himself, feeling his fingers slicken from his precum. “Of course you do, how silly of me. You’ve been waiting just as long as me.”

He hummed in delight, as his fantasy rippled over reality once more. Yes...the two of you had been dancing around this for so long...why should you wait any longer? “I need you.” He growled. And you, you needed him just as badly. V could hear you begging for him to fuck you. To make you his finally.

Fabric ripped. His hands were impatient as he worked to relieve you of your clothing. He took a small risk in untying your legs to remove the rest but the drugs were still potent in your bloodstream that V met no resistance. 

“Oh ____.” He moaned as his slid his nude body over yours. Possessively curling around you, his head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat. This was real. This was fucking real. You were so warm and pliant beneath the hard, lean muscles of his body. He rasped the stubble on his chin against your skin, smiling maniacally. His cock twitched impatiently and the phantom voice of his fantasy purred for him to take you now, to make his claim _now_ . “I know dearest, but let’s take our time.”

V kissed you again, long and deep. A hand threading through your hair. His hands reached down again to knead your breasts, as he pressed hot, stinging kisses all over the column of your neck. Leaving proof that you were his. Proof of his claim. Proof of your acceptance of him. His head reeled from the lightning hot lust that boiled in his veins. He lightly rocked his hips into you, gasping and grunting in pleasure.

Your name passed from his lips in a frenzied prayer. V took his time in worshipping your body with his hands and lips. Mapping over every inch, curve, crevice of your body. He committed everything to his memory. Smiled as he heard your breaths start to quicken and hitch when he spread open your cunt with eager fingers. 

He salivated, you were **wet**. 

A tongue darted out to swipe at your dewy folds. Like salt and honey, sizzling deliciously on his tongue. “____,” He rumbled, “You’re as sweet as you look.” V dove in further, thrusting his tongue in as far as he could go. Greedily drinking up the sweet cream you were gushing. Just for him. A thumb swiped over your engorged clit, rubbing slow circles around the nub.

Your began to shudder lightly under his gentle ministrations. Eyes fluttered a little more rapidly. Awareness trickled sluggishly through the hazy blackness of your sleep. A soft, breathy moan slipped from your lips as pleasure tickled at the edges of your consciousness.

V felt that moan vibrate all the way down his spine. Heard it as you encouraging him for more. Yes, he would never deny you anything you wanted. If more was what you wanted, then more was what he will give you.

He raised himself and shallowly thrust the tip of his hardened length inside you. “I’ll be gentle.” He crooned darkly, eyes flaring in manic desire. His teeth bit into his lips as he slowly buried himself completely in you. Eyes rolling to the back of his head at how tightly you gripped and spasmed around him.

“You’re so tight. So perfect around my cock.” He purred down to you, a hand curling to cradle the back of your head. Lips bruising against yours. “We’ve waited so long. And now we can enjoy ourselves finally.” He rocked himself into you hungrily, making sure that he buried himself completely to the hilt with each eager thrust into your body. He panted as he worked himself into a passioned frenzy. God, the slide of your silken walls over his sensitive cock drove him wild. The way you clenched and moaned beneath him made him impossibly hard.

“____.” He grunted, hips snapping rougher and more erratically. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m going to cum soon sweet thing. Tell me you’re close too.” He pleaded, needing to know that you were just as swept away by ecstasy as he was.

Your eyes flew open and you screamed.

In pure terror.

V only heard you screaming in pure pleasure, taking it as a sign that you came hard for him. His hands gripped your hips for leverage as he pumped harder, chasing his release. A light sheen of sweat shined on him as he worked himself to completion. “I’m cumming!”

His words registered in your mind like a hot brand. Bringing you fully to awareness and ejecting the lingering effects of the sedative from you. “No, No! Please pull out!” You jerked and pulled at your bonds. You saw how his chin and lips were slicked wetly with your arousal as this monster grinned down at you. Heart froze at the way he glared hotly down at you. Felt your body jolt with each brutal thrust as he fucked you ruthlessly. A broken sob, “Please don’t do it - I don’t want to get pregnant. I don’t want this!”

The fantasy shattered. 

His face twisted in fury at your horrified pleas. A hand curled into your hair and yanked hard, forcing your wet eyes to meet his hell dark expression. How dare you ruin this moment for him? He’s spent so much time and energy into making this perfect for the two of you and you had to go and ruin it. 

A cold, calculating smile lifted his lips as he felt himself begin to tighten in readiness. “____, you belong to me now. That means I can do whatever I want. And…” He leaned in close, lips brushing against your quivering ones. Greedily savoring your fear. “Impregnating you sounds like a wonderful idea my darling. You won’t be able to escape me at all when that happens.”

He slammed in harder, battering you raw. He was almost there. V moaned your name lustfully, forcing another punishing kiss on you. His entire body shuddered violently as he exploded in pure pleasure, mind sweeping away in a vertigo of sexual bliss. 

You sobbed beneath him, feeling the warmth of his orgasm empty into your body. You watched, horrified, as he finally slipped out, at the cum leaking out of your abused cunt. “You’re a fucking monster V.” You hissed tearfully.

“A monster am I? Is that what you want me to be then?” He bit out, enraged at your uncooperative behavior.

He slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, briefly wetting them with his spit. “I’ll give you a monster then.” He snarled, thrusting those fingers roughly into your ass. “Be careful what you wish for my dear, because I will _never_ deny you what you want.”

The sudden painful intrusion into what had been your previously untried hole had you whining and crying. “Stop it! It hurts!” You twisted in your tethers, straining to push those cruel fingers out of your ass. “Please V, stop!”

“Keep screaming for me ____.” A devious smirk spread across his face as he pulled his fingers away. “It does things to me.” He purred silkily as he lapped his fingers clean, sucking them fully into his mouth.

“Please don’t, please.” You whimpered softly when you felt something much larger and harder press against your ass. You arched, straining at the pain of your untried muscles stretched as he slowly, tortuously pushed himself in. Every nerve ending screamed at you, stung across your mind in agony.

Too thick, too long to fit comfortably. You thrashed as much as you could, pleading for this demon to stop. Wishing that you had the strength to break free and escape. V simply shot you a feral smile, eyes blown wide in manic desire as lust overcame his senses.

He pulled out halfway and smirked at the trails of blood on his cock. “An anal virgin? I’m so flattered that you saved yourself for me.” He mocked, as he seated himself back fully into you. “I’ll wreck this pretty ass.” He promised darkly.

V drowned in the way you screamed yourself hoarse as he roughly took you. Growling and moaning shamelessly as he fucked you hard into the mattress. Using your body as an outlet for all his frustrations and fury that’s built up because of your rejections. Because of you -

You, you, you...you!

Nothing has ever been the same since you appeared in his life. His world burned and crashed around him when you broke his heart with your constant refusals. But now, V would make you see things his way. He knew what was best for the two of you, and you will understand that. And if you had to learn the lesson the hard way...well...V will make sure to thoroughly educate you.

You had no words for this deranged man. Could only squeeze your eyes tightly and fervently pray for this to be over soon. The pain that spread like fire over your nerves was unbearable. You swore that you could feel yourself tear as he ruthlessly continued to thrust into you.

V’s expression twisted in fury and displeasure. A slap at your face had you grunting from the sudden addition of sharp heat blooming across your cheek. Fingers gripped at your jaw harshly. He breathed heavily on your lips. “Open your eyes for me and look at me darling. You will not turn away from me.”

You headbutted him in retaliation. “You’re a sick fuck V.”

He wiped at the blood that trickled from his busted lip. Fingers dove to yank at your hair as he snarled in your face. The manic glare seared into you, paralyzing you in fear. “How dare you.” He hissed lowly, his voice dangerously soft. “I won’t tolerate your rudeness anymore ____. I have been far too lenient with you. It seems you need to be taught a lesson.”

V smirked coldly as you whimpered in fear. A hand brushed the hair from your face. Deceptively gentle. He watched as you swallowed thickly, nervously. Could see the question in your eyes.

What exactly did V mean by teaching you a lesson?

Your instincts of self preservation kicked in. “Please V, I’m sorry.” You whispered, eyes wide in fright as you tried to back away as much as your tethers would allow.

“Oh sweet thing.” He tsk’d. “It’s far too late to be penitent now, you’ll have to take your punishment like a good girl and earn my forgiveness.”

He snapped his hips into your abused ass once. Eyes fluttering closed as he savored the way you shrieked in pain. He slipped out and idly stroked himself, licking his lips. “Let’s start with seeing how well you can put that mouth of yours to use. Let me see you apologize to me _properly_.”

Your tugged fruitlessly at your restraints, sobbing lightly in humiliation as he pressed his cock at your lips. “No, I won’t do it.”

“No?” 

You glared so fiercely at him. He chuckled. Fingers reaching down to your nipples. You arched and wailed when he suddenly pinched and twisted them.

“Want to try a different answer sweet thing?”

You panted harshly, trying to fight against the waves of pain he inflicted on you. You felt him spread your cunt open, jolted and gasped breathlessly when a heavy hand swatted at your clit.

“How about now? Are you ready to apologize?”

You shook your head, biting down hard on your tongue and lips to keep from crying out further in pain. Your stifled groans only excited him further. Your stubbornness both enraged and aroused him. V alternated between swatting you and pinching you at every sensitive spot he could find. Smirking wickedly as your control began to fray and at the way you began to sob brokenly. 

“Stop resisting me ____. You’re only hurting yourself.” His fingers plunged into your cunt, that deranged smile widened when he’s found how wet you were.

Fucking dripping down to his wrist. What a filthy slut.

The wires crossed in your brain as he leisurely fucked you with his fingers. Bringing you slowly from the edge of pain into a world of unwelcome pleasure. His free hand stroked his hardened length as his gaze scorched you. Eyes fixated at the way your face scrunched in pleasure.

“You sweet girl.” He purred. “I can make this all better for you. All you have to do is accept your punishment properly.” He leaned over you again, lightly slapping the head of his cock against your cracked and bleeding lips. “Open up for me. Trust me when I say that I can do this all night until you submit.”

There was no choice. Not if you wanted this torture to stop. You parted your lips and gagged as he slid himself fully into your mouth. His hands fisted in your hair and forced you to take him in further, choking you as the head of cock pushed down your throat. V’s eyes were riveted at the way your lips were wrapped snugly around him. Blood and your muffled screams pounded in his ears as he thrusted into your mouth over and over.

“That wasn’t so difficult was it? And look at how well you’re taking me.”

He held your head in place, already feeling another orgasm cresting over him. “Ah - I’m going to cum again ____. Take it all in that cunt, sweet thing.” V pulled out to cum deeply inside your pussy again. Fingers gripping your hips tightly as his orgasm crushed him. Leaving deep bruises that will take days to heal. He panted into your neck, completely satiated. A hand reached to cup your cheek, a thumb brushing away the stray tears from your eyes.

“Sweet ____. You had to be punished. You understand don’t you?” He ignored the way you flinched at his touch as he pressed a gentle kiss at the corner of your lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”

You were too weak to resist as he freed you from your restraints. Your only opportunity to escape and you had no strength and no will to try and take it. You felt battered, cruelly wrecked beyond imagining. 

V carried you bridal style to the bathroom and gently placed you into the tub. Running it full with hot water to ease your aching muscles. He settled himself behind you, lovingly caressing and lathering your body with soap. Nose buried in the crook of your neck. Murmuring your name over and over again in a honeyed drawl. His hand fluttered down to your sore cunt, smiling against your neck as you whined when his fingers curled deep into you.

Even though he’s just spent himself, his cock hardened against you. You gasped and panted raggedly as he impaled you on his arousal again. The water sloshed and swirled around the two of you. His hands curled around your thighs, prying you wider so he could fuck himself deeper inside. His tongue swiped hot stripes up and down your neck. Fingers crept to tease and flick at your clit. "So wet, go ahead and cum for me." He groaned in your ear, cock scraping against that spot inside you that made you moan raggedly as you came hard, clenching tightly around him. 

“____, you’re so beautiful when you cum for me.” He purred darkly in your ear as he came inside you once again, making good on his promise to fill you completely and to impregnate you. A hand drifted to caress your belly as his eyes gleamed possessively at the thought of you swelling with his children. Your soft sobbing made him smile. You were crying in happiness, of course. He hushed you, “Yes, I’m so happy too, dear ____.”

He curled his shuddering body around your limp one, panting heavily. Placing open mouthed kisses at your sweaty neck. 

Completely in bliss. 

Completely in love.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by as always,  
> Until Next Time~


	17. An Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random act of kindness is usually a good thing. Although you’ll learn the hard way that sometimes, kindness has a price to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: **Dub-Con, Loss of Virginity, Pheromones, Double Vaginal Penetration and all the usual filth and red flags you should be starting to expect from me. With a dash of Inhuman V/Vergil/Dante looking to wreck you completely and thoroughly. Turn back if this warning or the tags make you nervous.**
> 
> Hello hello sweetlings, welcome back, how I missed you so. This is just another filthy one shot and just playing around with the idea of what happens when you accept a bit of kindness from a stranger that is not quite human. I was inspired by something I randomly came across about not accepting anything from one of the faerie folk and to also never give them your full name lest you give them power over you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Special Note - For KatKaotic87 and VKyloCifer who asked so sweetly for more time with the brothers together. I hope you enjoy this, even though it’s not a continuation of Initiation.**

### An Act of Kindness

“There is an open seat here, would you like it?”

The cultured drawl had you pausing in your search for an open seat on the crowded bus. You flicked your eyes a little hesitantly over to the man in black offering the empty seat next to him. It would solve your dilemma. Especially since the only other option was to sit in the far back where there was no AC. 

But…

“There’s no need to be so guarded, I’m quite harmless Miss.” A mischievous grin curled on his lips. A pale hand, inked with intricate tattoos patted the battered, cushioned seat invitingly.

You bit the inside of your cheek and before you talked yourself out of it; squeaked out a quick ‘thank you’ and shot him a shaky smile as you tried to gently ease yourself next to him. The bus took off without warning before you fully settled in. Blood rushed through you when you accidentally elbowed the man in the side. Earning a slight wince from him.

“Oh no! Sorry - I didn’t mean to do that.” You sputtered, cheeks heating as you flustered around from the way he looked at you in amusement. Oh dear lord, you could be such an awkward wreck sometimes. You clutched your bag closely and tightly in your lap as you turned your gaze away in embarrassment. Hopefully, he didn’t already regret giving up the empty seat to you.

The man chuckled indulgently at your antics. Voice warm and deep. You found yourself relaxing unconsciously at the way he purred silkily to you. It was like sinking languidly into a hot bath as you slowly sank back into the seat in a more comfortable manner. 

“You’re quite an adorable thing aren’t you.” He murmured, quirking an eyebrow. Your shyness amused him. 

Strands of dark hair fell over his eyes. His green eyes swept over you, taking in your slightly harried expression. Judging from the way you softly tried to even your breathing, he surmised you must have run all the way to the bus. Poor thing. Especially in this heat wave.

The summer air made the sweat clinging to you shimmer. Eyes wandering just a tad lower, he noted how your soft breasts bounced slightly under your tank top as the tour bus rumbled along the uneven road. He felt the gentle warmth of your body as the bus turned a little too sharply, shuffling you briefly into his side. A discrete inhale filled his senses with a pleasantly floral and citrusy perfume. 

But what V liked most was the way you tried your best to not stare so blatantly at him. Adored the way you bit at your lips in an effort to not embarrass yourself any further. There was such an endearing quality to you. Nothing at all like the women and men who sometimes let their eyes linger too long on him, reeking of desperation and throwing themselves at him so shamelessly. He mentally tsk’d at that. There was something far more attractive with your modesty. 

Long elegant fingers tapped a nonsensical rhythm on the leather bound book in his lap. “Are you looking forward to seeing Fortuna Castle?” He prodded curiously after a few moments of silence.

He startled you by initiating conversation with you. Having noticed the book in his hands, you assumed that he would be spending the next 3 hours or so, reading until the tour bus reached its destination. But if you had to be honest with yourself, you felt a thrill of giddiness that he didn’t seem adverse to a bit of idle chit chat. You tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and nodded, trying not to come off too eager.

“Yeah, the hotel concierge really sold me on the tour.” You forced your thudding heart to slow down back to it’s normal rhythm. Although the man’s deep timbre and silky drawl made it rather difficult for you to remember how to breathe properly too. Your fingers played with the straps on your bag, “I’m pretty excited, I love visiting historical sites whenever I get the chance. It’s kind of romantic in a way. Getting to see first hand where people lived so many years ago. Especially now, when history is being torn down to make way for modern progress. I figured I should see as much as I can before it’s all gone for good.” You added with a wry twist of your lips, “Sometimes these places make me feel like I’m wandering in a dream. I can’t explain it but I know it’s one of the reasons why I go out of my way to check out as many of these sites as I can.”

“Ah, an admirer of the ancient world then? I believe you and I are kindred spirits, because I, too, find that there is a surreal quality to these types of places.” He leaned in a little closer to you, voice dropping an octave lower. So close that you caught a whiff of the dark and earthy undertones of his cologne and saw the faint shadow of his stubble alongside his jaw. “Have you an interest in learning a bit of the mythos around Fortuna Castle? There is an interesting legend that I believe you may find interesting.”

That really perked you right up. There were so many rumors and legends around the Castle that you couldn’t get enough of. Everything ranging from hauntings, demonic possessions to whispers of buried treasure on the grounds and even ancient alien technology hidden somewhere in the castle. But your favorite one so far was the most obscure one. A vague mention by your friend Kyrie who only remembered a time in her youth when there had been a string of disappearances around the area. 

Not quite kidnappings, she clarified. The girls were taken but turned up a day or two later. With no memory of how they were kidnapped. Though, the strangest thing of all, was how they all insisted that they hadn’t been taken to begin with. Each girl claimed to have just simply wandered off and stated how they must have gotten lost in the surrounding forest before they were rescued. The entire scare only lasted one summer, but it was such an odd occurrence that it stayed vivid in Kyrie’s memory. Still, since nothing else like that had happened again, you felt like you weren’t taking a big risk in joining the tour today.

“I do love stories, which one are you going to tell me about Fortuna Castle? I’ll tell you now though, I did do my research and I’ve read up on quite a few. So I hope you have a new one for me to add to my collection.”

He smiled broadly at you. Your heart skipped a few beats, fluttering to a complete stop as you felt yourself flush beneath his piercing gaze. Goodness, this man was in a class of attractiveness of his own. You once thought that you had met your fair share of breathtakingly beautiful people already, but this man easily outshone them all. Although...There was something about him that you couldn’t quite place your finger on. Something about his physical attractiveness that made you pause to wonder and your brain itch to figure it out.

_’It’s almost unnatural for someone to look so good.’_

But the thought scattered away as soon as it popped in your head. You had much more interesting things to set your mind to anyways, and you also didn’t want to be caught ogling him so obviously.

“Well I will gladly take that challenge Miss…?” He gave you a slightly sheepish look. “I apologize, I never got your name.”

“Oh no - I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself. ____. And you’re…?” You queried, feeling a little embarrassed at your rudeness.

The bus bumped along the road again as he answered you. Although you didn’t quite catch his full answer. Did he say just V-? V something? But rather than risking any further embarrassment, you decided against asking him to repeat himself and just smiled brightly in response. And a little too eagerly, you herded the topic back to the story he promised.

His eyes gleamed in pleasure and delight. “Well then, allow me to spin this tale, just for you, ____.”

You couldn’t help but feel a thrill race up your spine, making you giddy at the way your name rolled so smoothly from his lips.

“This legend, I am very confident you have not heard of before. It’s something that is circulated only locally and as far as I am aware, no one has made any attempts to spread it online. Something of a superstition, you might say.” 

You made an interested ‘oh?’ in reply. 

He smiled at your eagerness. “There’s an old superstition about the lands Fortuna Castle was built upon.” He murmured to you, his baritone soft and enticing. Hypnotic. “During a time when kingdoms were still being claimed and divvied among the conquerors of old. It is said that a young lord made a pact with the, shall we say, supernatural residents that lived there first. In exchange for prestige and everlasting wealth, he would pay them tribute. Honor and worship them. But as the years passed and subsequent generations later, the practice was dropped completely. And They became displeased. And now the castle lies in ruins in the aftermath of their wrath, and the Wild Magic of the broken pact runs free and twisted by the broken promises of the mortals.”

“Does this have anything to do with the rumors of the castle being haunted?”

A sly smile. One that made your heart race erratically as his eyes gleamed with something you couldn’t quite name. It sent a frisson of heat running down your spine, all the way to your toes and fingertips. And strangely...it made you a little afraid of him. _‘How silly. It’s probably the story that’s got me so on edge. And long drives always make me antsy anyways.’_

“Who’s to say? There is a definite mystic air around the castle. But whether that is the residue of the broken magical vow or perhaps They are still around, seeking reparations by causing mischief on the humans...there are many theories and no real answer to that question I’m afraid. It is entirely up to you which explanation satisfies you best.”

Unable to help your curiosity, you asked, “Who’s They? Are they like demons or maybe Fae?”

V hummed speculatively. “ _They_ are the ones who dwell in the twilight. I’ve heard them referred to as simply Hunters. Devils, and everything else in between. Although I am sure they are simply just a vaguely terrifying fairy tale to warn against making foolish pacts.” He glanced at you with a playful smile, “Are you going to try and find them? Perhaps a pretty young thing like you can convince them to do something about this wretched heat.” 

His dry response made you burst into light chuckles. The two of you continued to chat as the bus rumbled along. With V sharing everything he knew about the Castle and its surrounding rumors, and debating with you and filling in the gaps of your knowledge. It was such a pleasant way to pass the time. You wore a smile during the entire trip.

The bus took you far out of the city and into the wild lands. It made such a startling change to you as you peeked out the windows. How quickly everything changed just a few hours away from the city! Rolling hills and a vibrant sky that hung heavily. Rich scents of the raw earth wafting along the heat of the exhaust of the bus. It was as if you stepped into a painting. Colors of the deepest and richest hues of green, blues, violets, orange and golds and so much more assaulted you pleasurably. You couldn’t exactly recall or describe what you saw other than vague, hazy impressions. But the aching wonder that tightened your chest, the building anticipation that this trip was going to be remarkable - that, you remembered the most about the passing scenery.

The bus rolled to a noisy, shuddering stop. And finally, there was Fortuna Castle in the rapidly approaching distance. Looming high like jagged, broken teeth that stood starkly against the sky. Crumbling yet still standing proud against the weathering of time. The forest, equally dark and wild, ran overgrown around the grassy grounds. Spreading around in thick, twining patches as far as you could see. Crows cawed to the setting sun from behind you. Unseen. The entire scene felt like something out of an old Brothers Grimm fairytale. Darkly seductive and foreboding.

“Enchanting, isn’t it?” The man murmured to you, glancing down at you with a knowing glint. 

You nodded absentmindedly. “It feels so familiar in a way I can’t really explain.” A magnetism kept pulling your attention to the forest. Something was beckoning to you from its dark heart.

“Like calls to like.” His voice low and comforting. “I can understand. I feel at home here more than any other place in the world.” He nudged you forward. “Explore the grounds. Take in the sight. I have been here before and wanted to revisit a part of the old Castle foyer. But you should roam freely. Twilight is considered a special time; when the veils between this world and the unseen are thin. Who knows? You may even catch a glimpse of something wonderful.”

Your eyes lit up at that suggestion. “Thanks. I think I will do just that.”

\--------------------------------------------

It was getting dark.

_Shit._

And you really regretted wandering so far away from the tour bus. Shoulders hunched in. You fought hard to not jump at every unseen noise and shadow that spooked you. You berated yourself for being so stupid as you wandered deeper and deeper in the forest. What were you thinking anyways, going so far out of sight? It was your own damned fault you’re lost now. You hoped that you’ll find the way back soon, this forest was giving you so many horror movie vibes. If you found your way out (alive and in one piece), you were going to give up sight seeing these creepy old places for good. 

Your steps were hesitant and cautious as you picked your way through. Eyes darted wildly all over the place but despair and frustration was starting to get the better of you when everything looked the same. 

You stumbled into a clearing. A bonfire roared to life, and the man standing beside it caught you completely off guard.

“Welcome ____, you are just right on time.” V purred, rolling your full name sensuously. A smile, sharp and predatory gleamed at you. Chills raked icy fingers down your spine and you instinctively stepped back. The urge to flee like a startled deer made you backpedal as quickly as you could.

But…

You backed into a hard chest.

“Hey, don’t leave just yet. The party hasn’t even started.” Another male rumbled from behind you, large hands clamping down heavily on your trembling shoulders. Lips brushed against your ear. The voice was playful...deceptively jovial and light. “You’re our guest of honor tonight, come on babe, stay a little while.”

You jolted out of his grasp in surprise and whirled around. Catching the sight of a broad chested man with a Cheshire grin. The snapping of twigs and the crunch of grass and rocks made your heart stutter as yet another large, hulking shadow emerged into the flickering light of the bonfire. This new arrival, a perfect doppelganger of the one you bumped into, complete with a matching smirk.

A nervous gulp lodged in your throat. You realized that these three males were creeping closer and closer to you from all sides. Languidly prowling to you like sleek predators. Caging you in. 

No escape. 

Trapped. 

Captive.

The bonfire flared brightly, it’s crackling flames licking up spindly fingers to the darkening sky above. Despite the heat, fear broke out as a cold sweat over you at the way their crimson eyes gazed at you in wolfish hunger. You immediately picked up that there was something so very off about them. 

Snowy white hair gleamed like moonlight. Matching feral grins with mouthfuls of dangerously sharp teeth leered ravenously at you. Large hands that ended in wicked tips, like claws reached for you. Grasping you and holding you in place. Your darting, terror filled eyes noted the horns; wickedly sharp and elegant; curved from their temples, wreathed with small flames dancing at the pointed ends. They burned in crimson, sapphire and violet. Tribal like markings in the males’ respective colorings shimmered and swirled hypnotically over their bared torsos and arms. Flickering like starlight. You dare not lower your eyes any further, a sneaking suspicion of what you may (or may not see) keeping you from dropping your gaze to confirm.

No way were these _men_.

No way were they fucking human, you thought.

V’s sinister grin stretched wider at the arrival of his brothers. “Ah Vergil, Dante. How good of you to join us.”

The one whose horns was wreathed in sapphire smirked in response, “You always bring the most tantalizing prey to every Hunt, brother. It would be a shame to miss it.”

“Heh, you know I never miss a chance to go Hunting, V.” The one called Dante licked his lips as he leered down at you. “I’ve got high hopes for this one.” He trailed a clawed finger down your cheek, grinning widely at the way you flinched and shivered in pure fright. “You look so fucking good babe. _Real good_. I bet you’re going to give us a great time tonight.”

“What do you want with me?” Your voice trembled skittishly. Body tensed and tightly wound. Muscles stiff and uncomfortable with the way they pressed too close to you. Smothering you. Heat radiated from them like a furnace. Your skin prickled from the electrified atmosphere of anticipation. The way they fixed their scorching gazes at you made you weak and light headed in more ways than one.

An indulgent chuckle from V. His hand gently, feather light, smoothed your hair in a comforting manner. “Why, we’re itching to play with you.” 

“Are you ready for the rules, little mortal?” Vergil’s voice dropped to a low growl of anticipation. “It’s quite simple. All you have to do is run. Run as fast you can and escape the forest before the Hunter’s Moon rises and we’ll let you go free. Very easy, isn’t it?”

Dante smirked over at his elder brother before running the delicate point of his claw down your vulnerable neck. “But there’s a catch. We’re gonna be chasing after ya the entire time. The game’s over when we rip off all your clothes.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “No way - that’s - I’m not going to play your sick games!”

V tapped your nose, dagger smile still curled on his lips. “Your only other option is to let us have our wicked, wicked way with you now.” Your skittishness was so enticing. He hoped you’ll prove as entertaining as you looked. There was nothing headier than tasting the heart pounding fear of his prey as they fought with everything they had to escape. 

“So, what will it be, little mortal?”

“Ya gonna run or stay? Dealer’s choice.”

Their claws slackened in their grip.

There really was no choice for you.

**You bolted.**

Your ears rang with their howls of carnal challenge. The forest quivered and trembled at their cries.

“Ready or not, here we come!”

The game was afoot.

You, the skittish, delectable morsel running for your life.

They, the ravenous Hunters snapping at your heels.

 

Fear was a good motivator. The emotion pumping in much needed adrenaline through your veins, pumping your heart frantically and sharpening your awareness of your surroundings. You didn’t bother trying to throw them off your trail. The quickest way out was just straight wasn’t it? And it wasn’t like you had much energy to spare in being cunning. It was going to take all you had to just focus on running. Running and escape.

But you were at such a disadvantage.

Your breaths kept hitching in your throat. Chest tightening and burning as you pushed yourself beyond your limits. Was it just your imagination or were the trees purposefully snagging at your hair and clothes? And what was that noise? Were they already catching up? You clapped a hand over your mouth, trying to smother your whimpers of fright as everything in the forest rippled noisily. Even the ragged breathing that escaped your fingers sounded far, far too loud.

 _’Please don’t let them find me!’_ The suggestive answers they gave you on what would happen if you lost…you tried not to think about it. You crashed through some underbrush, sobbing almost hysterically as you struggled and disentangled yourself. The minor scrapes over your arms and face stung as sweat dripped into them. A small voice cursed at you mentally - stop making so much noise!

“Boo.” Dante growled lightly from behind you, curling a muscled arm around your waist. Tongue swiping up the column of your neck playfully. “Strike one babe. You gotta do better than this if you want to get out.” He snickered as his claws shredded your shirt into pathetic strips. Your hands flew up to cover your bared chest, but he simply wrenched them back down to your sides. Your face flamed in humiliation as those wicked claws rolled your nipples to hardened peaks. His hands roughly squeezing the soft, silky flesh. 

He whirled you around and slammed you against the nearest tree. Mouth hungrily trailing from your neck to your heaving chest. You squirmed and gasped sharply. A small whine of fear when you felt teeth gently clamping over a nipple. The threat of his bite fueling your terror further. Dante hummed in satisfaction as he swirled his tongue round and round. Laving every inch of your chest he could reach. 

“Look at you babe. These are all nice and hard for me.” He purred, palming them again. Fingers pinched and tugged at them harshly. A malicious grin twisting his lips as you cried in pain and tried to squirm away. “I just love it when they scream.” He groaned, rolling his hips into you. The precum leaking from the tip of his jutting cock leaving creamy, shiny smears across your belly. His voice dropped to a husky octave, “Can’t wait to get my cock inside you. I plan on making you scream all night. That’s a promise.”

He stepped back and pushed you back onto the path leading out the forest. “You better get it together, cause time’s ticking fast. And you’re nowhere even close to the exit.” He winked roguishly as he melted back into the shadows of the forest.

You shook yourself out of your incredulous daze, cheeks still aflame from what he had just done to you - no time to waste in being embarrassed! Still, just to comfort yourself, you kept your arms crossed over your bared chest and took off again. 

The humid air of the forest was stifling. Beads of sweat dripped and clung stickily to your skin. Your breathing grew ragged as you kept running, trying to force your trembling legs to keep going despite the burn. You stumbled over an upturned root and toppled face first onto the ground. Shoulders heaving as you gasped for breath. 

“Giving up so soon, little mortal?” Vergil appeared, prowling sensuously to straddle your prone form, smirking coldly down at your bared back. So vulnerable. So helpless. He grunted huskily as he ground his hips into your lower back. Relishing the way you stiffened completely with the realization of just _what_ was prodding you.

He leaned in close, lips brushing against your ear. “I could take you here and now if I so choose. But that wouldn’t be much fun.” He licked the shell of your ear. Pressing his body closer, muscled arms caging you beneath him. “Are you afraid?” He breathed, dropping stinging kisses across your shoulders. You felt his lips curve as you trembled when his hands wandered lower and lower. “Or are you quaking from something else?”

He flipped you over onto your back, kneeling in between your parted legs. Nostrils flaring as he sharply inhaled. He rumbled in dark delight as he lightly brushed over your clothed core. You were already soaked. The sweet and dizzying scent of your growing arousal filled his head. Blood rushed to his already aching cock. “Oh, you are definitely trembling from something else besides fear little mortal. _I can smell it_.”

Claws lightly skimming down your sides to the waistband of your jeans. “You are such a tempting thing. But we are still playing the game. So this will be strike two.” He purred ferally, stripping you in one slash of his claws. The denim fabric fluttered in shreds all over you and the ground. “You have one strike left. You better start praying V doesn’t find you, if you wish to escape.”

The chilling laughter followed after you as terror knocked your second wind back into you. Everywhere you ran, you jumped and started at every noise, every flickering shadow. A glance to the sky told you, you were running out of time. If you didn’t find your way out soon...You shook your head, you couldn’t afford to let that distract you. It was bad enough that you had been stripped down to your underwear already. One more brother left lurking and if he caught you…

“The exit’s just up ahead, will you make it, I wonder?” V’s soft voice cooed at you from the darkness of the forest. The closeness, enough to spur you on faster. His honeyed chuckles echoed around you. It wasn’t your proudest moment, but in this moment you could hardly give a damn for the shriek of pure terror when you saw V materialize right beside you. 

Ducking his outstretched arm, you sprinted with everything you could muster in this final mad dash. Finally recognizing the path you had taken into the forest earlier. Almost there! Just a little more, you pleaded your tiring body. Just hang in there a little longer!

You skidded to a complete stop. Heart dropping coldly to your feet.

You wanted to burst into tears at the way all 3 devils barred the exit. Sharing the same triumphant smile. The cold realization that you were never meant to escape crashed into you. Above them, the full moon rose bright and bloody crimson.

“Ah, looks like it’s game over.” 

“There’s nowhere left to run, little mortal. It’s time to surrender.”

“It’s strike three, dear ____”

No, no - “No!” You backed away, sobbing hysterically as they closed in on you. Spiriting you back to the bonfire clearing. “Let me go! Please!”

Vergil rumbled in delight as he cupped your face, smiling wickedly down at you as you squirmed frantically in Dante’s hold. “You did so well little mortal. Possibly the best one of all.” He eagerly dipped to devour your lips. Nipping at your bottom lip in between swipes of his tongue over the seam of your closed mouth. 

Dante pressed a kiss to your temple, a hand resting heavily on your hip. “I called it didn’t I? You were fantastic babe, the Hunt turned out so well cause of you.” He praised, claws skimming a little too close to the juncture between your legs. Those pointed tips lightly traced along the band of your panties.

You swallowed heavily as V reached to cup your quivering jaw. Turning your tearing eyes to him. Smiling tenderly down at you. Although the sharpness of his teeth made the gesture sinister. “I knew you were special when I saw you.” His hands drifted to roam your body along with his brothers. “Such a sweet little thing. And now...we’ve earned our reward.”

You squeezed your eyes tightly shut, wishing that this was just a bad dream and you’ll wake up on the bus. There wasn’t a single inch of your body they didn’t covetously caress. Their dark voices murmured to you over and over how special you were. How perfectly soft and delicious. How eager they were to have their fill of you.

The way they touched you, combined with their sinful drawls began to have a strange effect on you. You struggled to breathe, finding yourself having to pant lightly to get just barely enough air into your lungs. You felt so lightheaded and so hot all of a sudden, despite the lack of clothes. Unaware, you pressed your thighs together. An enticing scent filled your head - the heady aroma of their male virility insidiously swept away all your fears and apprehensions. You lost your sense of urgency to escape. Your skin prickled and tingled beneath their fingers. Your body clenched and you began to long for them to do more than just touch and kiss you.

A soft whimper from your thoroughly kissed lips.

The unspoken plea for more. _Please._ You begged with wide doe eyes.

Their eyes gleamed in male satisfaction as your will to resist crumbled beneath their allure. Sparkling at the way you began to lean into their touches. With the way, your weakening resolve was burned away by the lust they were carefully building in you.

Perfect.

You were ready.

Your head swam as they gently pushed you onto your knees.

“Open up wide.” 

You obediently did so. The haziness of your growing arousal settling over you made you so compliant. Dante’s cock, thickly veined and dripping with precum bobbed into view. You blinked a little in confusion, mind sluggishly trying to understand what you were supposed to do. Vergil’s hands guided you towards the twitching arousal, softly urging you to take it into your hot mouth.

He surged his hips, and with Vergil holding your head in place, you couldn’t do anything with the way his thick length forced its way roughly, down your throat. You gagged and sputtered, bracing yourself against his thighs as he rammed himself over and over into your mouth. Dante moaned above you, hands tangling into your hair.

“Oh fuck - that’s it babe. Choke me down.” He growled. “Gonna give you your first taste of cum for the night.” He snapped his hips sharply, feeling himself tighten and ready to release down your battered throat. The scrape of your teeth over the slicked, heated flesh made his eyes roll to the back of his head, jaw hanging opened slightly in ecstasy. He chuckled at the way your eyes watered from taking him so roughly. So fucking adorable. Dante groaned, arching his back as Vergil pushed your head forward until your nose brushed against his belly. Refusing to let you go and allow you a moment to breathe. Forcing you to swallow the cum pumping down your throat as quickly as you could lest you choke.

You coughed. Feeling your mouth overflow, the cum leaking from your lips and down your chin to spatter on your chest. So much of it. Salty and thick in your mouth. Vergil finally let you slide back. A thick string of drool connected the tip of Dante’s cock to your bruised and swollen lips.

“That was fucking perfect babe.”

V rolled his eyes at his brother’s eagerness. By all rights, because it was V that procured the prey for tonight’s Hunt, it should be him sampling ____ first. But it had been a damned long time before they found anyone worthy enough, so he could forgive Dante’s impatience...Just this once. But that didn’t stop V from latching chilled fingers around his brother’s wrist before it wandered too far down their prey.

“I believe you had enough for now.” He rumbled, eyes flashing in warning. “It’s time to wait your turn.”

Vergil smirked at the way his younger siblings glared at each other. He helped you to your feet, holding you against him as your knees wobbled unsteadily. “Don’t plan on getting any rest anytime soon, dear ____.” He purred to you. “We plan on leaving our marks on every single inch of your delectable body.”

V extended a tattoo hand to you. A devastating smirk flashing at you. “Come to me, ____.” He coaxed, his voice thick and dripping with need.

The urge to comply had you stumbling into his outstretched arms. All your thoughts centered solely on obeying him, to please him with your perfect obedience.

“That’s it. Such a good girl.” 

A toe curling kiss that had your head swimming drunkenly. Your soft lips parting into a moan as you arched against the hard, muscled planes of his body. Feeling the girthy arousal prodding at your belly. The dangerously pointed tips of his claws lightly tracing down the curve of your spine made you shiver. The wetness and ache between your legs so, so unbearable when he cut away the last remaining scraps of cloth that covered you from their scorching, hungry eyes.

“I..I feel so hot.” You murmured, hands curling over his biceps as he lowered the two of you to the ground. “And so dizzy.”

You shook your head, trying to throw off the fogginess. You found yourself straddling V, obscenely arced over him with your legs splayed wide over his hips. A hot blush flooded to your cheeks as you realized that it left you completely and wantonly exposed. 

“Don’t be so shy. You’re so beautiful. We want to see all of you.”

Hands took yours and guided them to the waiting cocks on either side of you. Loosely gripping them and showing you how to handle them just right. 

Dante grinned, “Look at how small your hands are. They barely go around.”

Vergil tilted your head to him, “Taste me.” He rumbled, running the tips of his claws along your scalp. Delicious shivers raced down your spine at the deceptively gentle gesture. If he was anything like this brother, your throat was going to have another rough round of fellatio. “Can you take all of me in like you did Dante?”

You hissed a little in pleasure as you leaned over to lick the tip of Vergil’s cock. The tip of V’s arousal brushed over the slicked folds of your cunt. Bringing your attention back to the desire that was building and building with seemingly no relief in sight. Your other hand moved clumsily over Dante but judging from the way he was moaning and thrusting into your fist, he didn’t seem to mind how your inexperience was showing.

V grinned deviously at the way you were suitably distracted with sucking off Vergil and stroking Dante. He ground you over his aching cock, biting his lips at just how wet you were. A thumb found your clit, the lightest pass over the bundle of nerves had you jolting forward in surprise and pleasure. 

He adjusted you, until you hovered straight over his twitching length. 

Without any warning, V snapped his hips up with a low, possessive growl. You gasped and whimpered in discomfort at the way your unbreached body fought against the impending intrusion of V’s cock. Muscles tightening instinctively around the length buried halfway into you. Fluttering and spasming, trying to push him back out. V paused, looking at you speculatively; the points of his claws digging into your soft hips. 

“My, my. How fitting. A virgin sacrificing her innocence on this night, of all nights.” His chest rumbled in dark delight. “Do it my sweet mortal. Sweet ____. Let me slip in and take what is mine to claim. Take every single inch of me inside your untried body and let me make it mine.” He coaxed, voice honeyed sweet and intimate. 

A need to obey - again that impulsive urge to do as he said and to please him had you slamming your hips down without another thought to what you were about to lose. Taking in the girthy length completely. Your scream of pain shattered to the sky as your muscles stung and burned with the way he stretched you beyond your tolerance. The lustful spell they weaved over you breaking for a brief moment. Horror made you reel. You tried to twist away to find relief from the sudden pain but both Dante and Vergil held you down. Leaving you with no choice but to endure it. Forcing you down even further until V was completely seated into you. The brothers only laughed in dark delight and arousal as you sobbed. Relishing the violence as V forced his cock over and over brutally into you. 

“Stop it - it hurts too much! Please stop moving!” You pleaded. You struggled against the hands holding you in place. The full realization of what was happening slamming into you. The piercing pain between your thighs was unbearable as he roughly took you. 

“..Ha...Such a tight virgin. I’ll be sure to ruin your body completely before the dawn comes.” V promised you, purring sinfully from beneath you as he surged upwards. “Such a sweet girl - and such a sweet cunt. You’ll never be satisfied by another male once we’re through with you.”

Hands roughly cupped and kneaded your bouncing breasts. Fingers trailed over your belly to pinch and pull your thrumming clit. You fought fruitlessly against the unwanted wave of pleasure sparking your nerves. The pheromones they released to bring you back into compliance made your struggles weaker and weaker. Until you were eagerly rocking yourself on V’s cock willingly. The pain dulling in the wake of the lust boiling in your veins. 

“Much better now, isn’t it little mortal?” 

“Yeess.” You hissed as V roughly scraped over a spot within you that made your orgasm explode as glittering stars behind your eyes. “Oh please - more.” You begged, feeling your body clench and spasm violently as your pleasure crested and spiked again. 

“Cum again for us babe. Love that fucked silly look your face gets.”

Your hand moved faster at Dante’s urging. He was so fucking close. Your lips were wrapped tightly around Vergil, doing your best to gag him down and to make him cum as well. V tightened his hold on you, feeling himself ready as well.

_’So hot…’_ Your body thrummed as you fell boneless against V’s chest. Sparkling in sweat. Panting heavily. Your sweet face relaxed in bliss and covered in ropes of their cum. You felt the heavy wetness of your orgasm and V’s dripping steadily from your abused cunt.

“You’re not finished yet, ____.” 

You grunted in surprise as Vergil lifted you, large hands cupping your bottom securely as he thrusted into you while standing. Filling you completely to the brim again while you still were coming down from your sexual high. Everything was so sensitive, just that one thrust into you made you shudder in pleasure. Had your cunt dripping that sweet cream down his cock and thighs.

“Wrap your legs around him ____, don’t want you falling off.”

The two of you moaned as you did so, the angle of penetration much deeper this way. Your fingers bit crescent marks in Vergil’s shoulders as you clung to him, earning yourself another lusty growl as he captured your lips in another heated, sloppy liplock. Vergil roved his lips down your neck, leaving stinging kisses as he trailed over your jaw and collarbones. Adoring the way your delicate skin broke and beads of your blood gleamed so temptingly. He eagerly lapped them all up. Savoring the way it sizzled deliciously on his tongue. 

A spasm of your pussy around his cock made his head swim. “Keep that up little mortal, and you’ll find yourself filled with cum again. Is that what you want?” He goaded, knowing that was exactly what you wanted when you purposefully clenched around him again.

You felt something prodding at your already stuffed hole. Felt Dante grinning against the curve of your neck as he rasped for you to get ready to take him too. “Virgins are always the best to wreck.” He smirked, enjoying the way your face twisted in ecstasy and pain. “A tight body that’s unexplored, fucking hell, _nng_! It gets me going like you can’t believe.”

Your body struggled to stretch far enough to accommodate the two males thrusting viciously into you. The brutal way they buried into you had you screaming yourself hoarse in dizzying pleasure. The pain stinging up your nerves sparked your lust hotter and hotter. It was a monumental effort for you to just hold on and ride out the waves of orgasm after orgasm they wrenched from your rapidly tiring body. They panted and growled in your ear as they worked themselves into a frenzy. Working your body mercilessly as they clawed their way to their own orgasms.

“Gonna fill you up babe. You ready for it?” Dante breathed harshly, sinking his teeth into your shoulder.

“Cum for us again, ____. Let me see you shatter in pleasure for us.” Vergil purred sinfully as he surged powerfully up into you, his hips thrusting more erratically as he felt his orgasm closing in. His world narrowing down to him chasing his completion.

Your body trembled in their arms as yet another wave of pleasure crushed you completely. Clenching and spasming. Voice trailing off into a reedy whisper. Your mind blanking in complete bliss as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, thudding weakly against Dante’s shoulder.

“Such a perfect little mortal.” Lips and teeth left painful, mouth shaped reminders of Vergil’s appreciation over your pulsating jugular.

You were lowered to your knees again. If you had been in your right state of mind, you wouldn’t have been able to recognize the wanton woman pleading to be debauched. Instead you eagerly grasped their hardened lengths, using your hands and mouth to pleasure them once more. Moaning throatily for them to use you as they saw fit.

Filthy praises dripped from their lips. They sinfully purred your name, greedily taking everything you were offering. Hands, lips and tongue rewarded you in turn for your eagerness to please them. Dark amusement at the way you spread yourself for them, letting them spear you over and over. Each time begging for more, like an addict. 

The sun rose and broke over the horizon. The feverishness that gripped you all night began to slowly ebb away. Leaving you cold and wanting for their warmth. The brothers reluctantly pulled away. It was time to release you back to run on home. They took one last long moment to each deeply kiss you. Claws digging harshly into you. Leaving their marks and imprinting themselves into you in any way they could.

“Regretfully, our time is up sweet thing.”

“Time for you to get on home babe.”

“But don’t dare to assume this is the last you’ll see of us.”

An unusual lethargy made your eyes flutter close. A heavy drowsiness pulled you into oblivion. You heard your name chanted over and over as you fell into unconsciousness. 

_We shall play again quite soon, ____._

 

“Miss? Mi-ss?”

A hand gently shook you awake. You rubbed your eyes with the back of her hand and fought the urge to yawn. A kind looking couple was looking at you curiously and gestured to the tour bus that was rolling up.

“The bus is here Miss. It’s time for us to depart. You don’t want to be caught out by the Castle after sundown. Tis’ dangerous for a young woman like you.”

“Oh - thank you for waking me up in time.” You smiled, grabbed your things and rushed to board. Stopping briefly on the steps just once to glance at Fortuna Castle over your shoulder. The sinking sun bathed the old ruins in crimson, the foreboding sight making your smile drop just slightly as fright squeezed your heart. How strange. You usually loved sights like these.

“Are you alright there? Hurry up and sit down.” The driver barked impatiently at the way you spaced off and held up the line. Tourists, he grumped.

You flushed with a sheepish look and hurried on. Muttering a hasty apology. Geez, what was with you? Spacing out like that. You cringed inwardly at how awkward you could get sometimes as you scanned the interior, searching for an open seat.

A tattooed man in black, book opened in one hand, looked up and smiled charmingly at you. You shuddered in confusion as the oddest sensation of deja vu swept over you.

“There is an open seat here, would you like it?” He drawled silkily at you, patting the seat next to him invitingly.

You felt compelled to say ‘yes’ but the couple behind you nudged you further towards the back, forcing you to go along with the jostling crowd. You looked back at him over your shoulder and your blood froze at the way his eyes glinted red for a moment in the fading sunlight. His mouth lifted into a sharp, predatory smile and you thought you heard him purr darkly after you. 

“Ah, perhaps next time then…._____”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your love sweetlings. As always, thank you so very much for stopping by and taking a ride with me as I go down all these rabbit holes. I dearly appreciate the company :) 
> 
> Until Next Time~


	18. Laundry Day - Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil’s Laundry Day shenanigans. It’s just another day at Devil May Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back sweetlings. I decided to make use of my time to write this little bit of naughtiness instead of studying for midterms. Because let's face it, I need a break now and again, yes? ;) And definitely, this thought inspired this fun little scenario.

### Laundry Day - Vergil

“Vergil! I got your dry cleaning.” You barged into Vergil’s room and glanced around, not seeing the elder twin in his usual seat by the window. 

The sound of violins softly playing along with the near inaudible scratching of pen on paper came from the small office attached to his room. A smile played on your lips. Vergil was actually doing paperwork for once? Not that you were really complaining. Generally, everyone relied on you to reconcile the mission logs and expenses for Morrison since, somehow, they lacked the ability to do it themselves. It was nice when one of the Hunters made an attempt to lighten your workload now and again. Even if you ended up having to fix it later on.

You strode in without knocking. “Vergil? Honestly, next time pick a dry cleaner closer to the office will you? Trying to drive 2 hours home with your jacket in one piece is a bit much.”

“My thanks.” He murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly at the forms in front of him. Completely deep in thought. How you dealt with this tedious task diligently amazed him. He’s been at it for an hour now and barely made a dent. “Can you leave it somewhere where it won’t wrinkle?”

Rolling your eyes at his vanity, you carefully draped it over the back of a chair. Seeing the man hard at work made you feel a little mischievous. You were willing to call it payback for making you travel so far just to pick up his dry cleaning. Which by the way, was not as easy as he made it seem at first. Tilting your head just slightly to the side, you prowled over to his desk, licking your lips playfully. 

Time to indulge in one of your favorite hobbies. 

Winding Vergil up.

“What, exactly are you up to now woman?” He rumbled, pausing to glance at you in suspicion. Oh, he knew that look very well. It usually spelled trouble for him.

“Nothing. I’m just hanging out, you don’t mind do you Vergil? It’s been so hectic lately that I feel like we barely get any time with each other now.” You pouted innocently, moving to kneel beside him. A hand lightly caressed his bare thigh. Mentally, you smirked at the convenience of his nudity. Thank your lucky stars that everyone at Devil May Cry always wandered around without a single stitch on, whenever it was laundry day. You were going to take advantage of it fully. And happily.

He tsk’d at you. Two can play at that. If your goal was to distract him, then he will make sure to make you work hard for his attention. “Do as you will.” He turned away nonchalantly from you. The pen scratched across the paper again.

_’Too easy.’_ You mentally purred. It was obvious what Vergil was aiming to do by going back to work. He’s not going to be working for much longer with what you were planning to do. 

You crawled beneath the desk, sitting on your knees between his legs. Rubbing your cheek against his leg, your hands crept up to his delightfully muscled thighs. Blunted nails just barely grazing up towards your prize. _’My, my. All nice and hard already Vergil? And I haven’t even started yet.’_ You observed with a wicked grin.

Vergil sharply inhaled, nostrils flaring wide. He studiously, determinedly bent over the desk. Distracting his mind from the way your fingers lightly skimmed up and down his legs. Those nails teasingly scratching its way down the vees of his hips. Drawing incoherent shapes. His grip on his pen tightened when he felt your moist breath on the head of his cock. Soft little puffs that gently whispered over the hardening length. 

Infuriating woman, he thought, suppressing a growl when he accidentally signed over in the wrong section. He’d have to restart all over because of you.

“I don’t hear anything going on up there Vergil. Do you need some help?” Came your sweet voice from beneath the desk.

“I’m fine. I have everything under control here.”

Liar, liar - you smiled against his thigh, kissing the smooth skin. Well, it looks like the man was still in control. For now.

You playfully licked the backside of a knee. Satisfied when you felt the muscles just barely twitch as he tensed from the sudden sensation of your tongue at such a sensitive area. You lapped long, slow stripes up to the heavy sac hanging beneath his cock. _’Let’s see how you handle this Vergil’._

Vergil growled low in the back of his throat, the sound a little strangled when he felt your tongue swirl around his sac. His blood boiled as he forced himself to focus. Good gods - and when you sucked them fully into your hot mouth. He cursed under his breath. His head reeled from pleasure as you alternated between laving and nipping at them. The flat of your tongue against the heated, silken flesh made him bite at his lips to stifle a groan. No! He had to stay strong. It would be embarrassingly pathetic for him to give in now, so early in the game.

It was difficult but he managed to work through one entire page. Stubbornly trying to ignore the heavy ache of his balls needing to empty. His body throbbed in unfulfilled need. Sweat dripped down his temples, gathering at the hollows of his throat as his body heated uncomfortably in lust. The head of his cock glistened with precum. And still you only just toyed with him. 

“Still alright there Vergil?” You teased, flicking your tongue in small circles around the head. Eagerly lapping at the saltiness of his arousal, running your lips and tongue over and over the slit. Knowing fully well that it drove the man wild when you did that. You felt him tense. Heard his breathing become a bit harsher.

_’Time to raise the stakes.’_ Licking your lips, you dove to engulf him into your mouth. Chuckling and letting your amusement vibrate around him. Above, you thought you heard a soft ‘damn it to hell woman’ and something snap as you did so. You hummed even more, pushing forward until you felt him brush the back of your throat. You loved how thick and long Vergil was - filling your mouth so fully even though you’ve barely made it halfway down his cock.

“I’m perfectly fine.” He growled from above you, voice a little strained.

_’My ass. I’m going to make you eat those words.’_ You thought smugly. It won’t be long now before he snapped and gave into your little game of distraction.

You pulled slowly back, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked as hard as you could. Your teeth scraped against the thick, pulsating vein on the underside. The tip rested on your bottom lip. He twitched, smearing your saliva and precum over your mouth and chin. You took him back in, going further down in one smooth gulp. Swallowing hard, you let the muscles of your throat gently massage the thick length throbbing in your mouth.

Vergil hissed another expletive. Hips instinctively thrusting up into you. Seeking more friction to relieve the ache building. You gagged a little when he did so, breathing a little hard through your nose as you fought against the urge to pull back.

“Having a little trouble there?” He taunted, flexing his hips up again.

His triumph was short lived however when you surged forward further to deep throat him. The tip of your nose barely bumping into him as you took him fully to the hilt. Knocking the breath from his lungs at the suddenness of your retaliation. He paid dearly for taunting you as a growl of pleasure ripped from his lips. You swallowed continuously, the muscles working him into a haze. It was a little uncomfortable, having him stretch your throat so far. But you persisted, staying in place for a few minutes longer, knowing that it would pay off. Concentrating on the way he fisted his hands into your hair as he praised you for taking his cock so well. Knowing well that the man’s will to resist you was crumbling from your ministrations.

You pulled back with a soft pop, a string of saliva dripping from your reddened and swollen lips. “What was that Vergil? Couldn’t hear you over the ‘work’ you’re doing up there.”

Vergil mentally admitted that there will be no more work until he played your game to the end. He pulled you from under the desk and roughly shoved everything off the surface. It was time to teach you to not test his control. Large hands lifted you onto the cool surface. You grimaced a little at the way your heated skin stuck to the glossy surface a little. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and trailed stinging kisses along your thighs. Rasping your shorts and panties down your legs, only to toss them to a random corner. Sharp teeth drawing a little blood here and there that he eagerly lapped away.

“You want my attention that badly?” He rumbled, eyes gleaming wickedly at you. “Well, now you have it, ____.”

A thrill of excitement raced up your spine at that look. Now you were getting to him.

Long fingers spread your labia. Vergil hummed smugly at the way the juices of your arousal glistened on the dewy folds. He puffed over your clit, making you jolt and arch into him. Feather light brushes of his lips over your quivering core made you drip for him. He languidly swiped his tongue, catching the sweetness of your arousal.

You moaned and panted softly. It was excruciating payback as he took his time devouring you to his heart's content. Making you writhe and whine for more. You threaded trembling fingers into his hair, mussing it out of its usual hairstyle. The tip of his tongue swirled diagonally, then across before swirling round your clit. You giggled incredulously when you realized exactly what he was up to.

“Are you spelling out your name? Ha - “ Your giggles turned into breathy moans as he continued to repeat himself. “Wh- ah! What is it with you and writing your name on everything?”

His lips curved upwards. “I happen to like labeling my possessions. That includes you.”

“Next, you’ll probably have me tattoo ‘property of Vergil Sparda’ as a tramp stamp aren’t you?” You asked dryly.

“I’ll be sure to reimburse you for that.”

You giggled again. What a possessive bastard.

“Now hush and lie back like a good girl.” He speared his tongue into you. Eyes darkening as he watched you fall back obediently, spreading yourself wider for him. Such a good girl. A thumb roughly rubbed over your clit as he curled his tongue into you. He heard you knock over something as your hips bucked up into his face. Your sweet voice growing hoarse as he fanned your lust to unbearable heights.

“Vergil - so close…” You whimpered, reaching to clutch at the edges of his desk. Knuckles paling to white. Every nerve electrified and prickling beneath your skin deliciously. You felt so feverish. Your body clenching and fluttering around his tongue and fingers as he slowly edged you towards your orgasm. Moans and pleas dripped from your lips, for him to let you cum echoed in the office. So, so close - that tightening coil of pleasure winding up so unbearably in your lower belly. Threatening to shatter you but never quite reaching that release you desperately begged for.

He pulled away, smirking at the way you cursed him right before you came. You looked so decadently debauched, spread out across his desk like that. Eyes sparkling and glazed in desire for him. Chest heaving, drawing his eyes to your breasts. Your nipples peaking and pointed in arousal beneath the thin fabric of your shirt. Sinful and beautiful. And all his for the taking.

Those wicked fingers pulled your trembling form onto your feet. The blood rushed from your head at the sudden shift, making you lightheaded. He turned you round and pulled you into his lap. You gasped as he pulled you flush to his hips, impaling his impossibly hard length into your velveted heat in a single hard thrust. Panting, you felt your body struggle to accommodate his thick girth as you took him in inch by inch. Body parting to take him in as fully as you were able until you were painfully but wonderfully full.

“Hold your legs up and spread apart for me darling.” He purred into your ear, assisting you by hooking your legs over the armrests. Fingers pinched your nipples, the added pain making your blood sing for more as his large hands palmed your breasts. Enjoying the weight as he squeezed roughly. He glanced down and growled in satisfaction at the way you were spread so openly in this position. Your stuffed cunt bared and your arousal dripping steadily down his cock and thighs.

He nipped his way up and down your bared neck. Clamping his teeth lightly over your frantic pulse. Impatient hands ripped your shirt to shreds so he could enjoy the view of your breasts bouncing as he fucked you. “You’re so wet and greedy.” He grunted harshly with each hard thrust up into your welcoming body. “Go ahead and cum for me, ____. Give me your pleasure.” He coaxed, fingers dipping back down to curl into your cunt as he continued to pump his hips.

You turned your head to capture his lips into a frenzied kiss. Tongues pushing and twining as he greedily swallowed your cries of ecstasy. Your body thrummed and snapped. Mind blanking in sheer pleasure as you begged for him to take you harder, rougher. Toes curling as stars burst before your eyes as you arched, writhing wildly in his arms. Your orgasm slamming into you as Vergil picked up his pace and began to move erratically beneath you. Mouth falling into a perfect ‘O’ as you came for him again. Dizzying pleasure sparked hotly up your nerves, as you reeled almost drunkenly from the sexual bliss.

Vergil tightened his hold on you. Body tensing as he brought himself to his own much needed release. Chest rumbling in pure male satisfaction as he pumped himself through his orgasm. Filling you completely to the brim with his hot, thick cum. His lips curled at the corners at the way you drenched his thighs as another orgasm rocked through you.

His fingers swept back your sweat slicked hair from your face. A snowy eyebrow raised at you in amusement as you trembled and quivered, a jellied heap of blissed out female in his arms.

“Now will you leave me in peace to get some work done woman?”

You smiled as you slipped off his lap. Noticing the way he covetously watched the way his cum trickled down your thighs. You wobbled a little, but determinedly walked over to his freshly laundered jacket. Pulling it out of its plastic wrapping, you slipped it over your small frame. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

A grin of pure feminine mischief flashed at him. Vergil knew, there would be no more getting back to work at this rate.

“I’m going to make myself cum on your jacket Vergil dear.” You purred sultrily, sashaying your way to his bed.

He ran a hand through his hair as he followed after you. Predatory grin pulling at his lips as he hardened again.

Laundry day will always be one of his favorite days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for stopping by and visiting.
> 
> Until next time~


	19. Close Encounters - Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, all trapped and all alone with the notorious and dangerous Dante Sparda in the back of the truck transporting him to another prison. What is he going to do with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incorrigible sweetlings, and I can't deny it :) Here is a quickie from me before I dive back into my power cramming for exams. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings : Prisoner!Dante! Handcuffs and some dub-con.**

### Close Encounters - Dante

“What’s with the serious look, doll-face? You’ll look much prettier if you smile.” Dante flirted, a roguish grin across his lips. “Come on, give me a smile yeah? Don’t be so cold hearted to the guy on death row. I promise to be a good boy if you do.” He licked his lips as his gaze trailed down your body. Darkening at your silhouette as he eyed hungrily at the hints of what you hid beneath those dreadfully baggy Hunter regulation uniforms. _’What a fucking crime’_ , he thought, to hide what he was sure was the most perfect body underneath all that. If he wasn’t all chained up, he’d rip that ugly uniform off you and burn it in a heartbeat.

He leaned forward towards you as close as the shackles would allow him. Scowling petulantly when it immediately tightened. The metal collar around his neck dug into his throat as he tried to push his luck by straining a little harder. The chains rattled but held firm against his attempts to scoot closer to you. Damn it! You were so far away. Just close enough for him to sniff out the perfume you wore, and the slight smell of your sweat in this hotbox of a truck...but definitely not close enough for him to lick you to taste it.

_’Fuck! Talk about a tease. This is pure torture.’_ Maybe he could get you to move closer instead? His lips quirked slyly at that thought. It might be fun to just mess with you, even if nothing came out of it. “You’re so serious there babe. I know, I bet your boyfriend didn’t make you cum before you got on this mission, did he? You frustrated there doll face? I could do something about that for ya.” He growled playfully, shifting in his seat purposely so he could show off the prominent bulge tenting his pants. His tongue swiped over his lips again as he wagged his eyebrows at you suggestively. “I’m all ready to go. Just say the word babe and I’ll give you the ride of your life.”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. In the driest tone you could muster, “Every guy says that and then I find out it’s all talk.” You looked dubiously at him, eyes drifting to his crotch. You raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him in turn, smothering a snort at his slightly offended look. “You know it’s not all about size. And I’m willing to bet that it's all for show. Do you even know where it’s supposed to go?”

His eyes narrowed. He hadn’t expected for you to be so dismissive of him. You were so cruel to him. Insulting his cock like that. “Why don’t you come here and find out? I’ll take that bet of yours and I’ll gladly prove you wrong by fucking you so hard that you can’t even remember your own name.” He purred, looking at you darkly from beneath his lashes. All for show indeed, he would love to bend you over and spank your ass nice and red for that snark.

This time you did snort derisively. “Sure, why don’t I just fuck the prisoner and call it a day. You’re an idiot if you think I’m going to do anything other than put a bullet in your head, inmate.”

“Ooo testy. I can practically smell the sexual tension from here sweetheart.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

He chuckled, leaning back smugly, knowing that he got the better of you by getting you to engage in this childish banter with him. “If you take off the handcuffs, I’ll gladly give you a show if that’s what you want.” He winked, smirking at your growing irritation.

Your lips twisted into a sneer. But whatever you had been about to say was cut off when the truck abruptly jolted to a stop. Because you weren’t given a seatbelt, you slammed forward right into the prisoner’s lap.

“Ooo baby go a little lower will ya? You gotta get to my cock first if you wanna suck it.”

You scrambled off him, daggering a glare at him. Completely ignoring him, you slammed a palm at the tinted window that separated you from the driver. “Marlowe, what the fuck is going on?”

“Sorry boss but the engine just cut.” came the driver’s muffled voice. The sounds of the engine turning over and over before it died with a pitiful whine made your anger spark hotter. “I’m going to have to go find a phone to call the super max to send another truck.”

You blinked once in disbelief before you growled menacingly through the glass. “Marlowe you little shit, what happened to your cell?”

“Uh...I forgot to charge it, so it’s dead.” Came the sheepish reply.

You heard the driver’s door creak. You couldn’t help the slight shiver that raced through you. “If you fucking step a toe out the truck and leave me alone with the inmate, I will personally end you in the most painful way possible. Starting by ripping your god damn balls and force feeding it to you!”

“Sorry boss! But I’m the only one that can get another transport for the inmate. I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible ok? Hang in there!”

“What - wait you little fucker! Come back here!” 

Large hands slammed on either side of your head. You immediately stiffened. Eyes widening. Something that burned hotter than a furnace hovered too close for comfort at your back. The sounds of metal rattling and clanking onto the floor of the truck echoed ominously in the small back of the transport truck.

“Alone at last.” Came Dante’s husky purr. _Right by your ear_. “Now we can have some real fun.” He chuckled, smirking at the way your confidence suddenly deflated as the realization that he was no longer chained up, kicked in. “I know. Let’s play a game of how many times I can make you cum on my dick, yeah?” He ground his hips into your back, letting you take in the state of arousal he was in. 

He pressed himself closer against you. Trapping you. Smothering you against the warm, metal side of the truck. His hands slowly dragged down. He playfully snapped his teeth by your ear. Startling you and making you jump as he rumbled in amusement. “Aw, what’s wrong? You a little scared to be in here, all by yourself with the big bad prisoner?” He taunted, latching onto your wrists and yanking them hard to cross at your back. “I got a present for you babe.” He murmured to you. A hand quickly reached down to unzip himself free. He brought your trapped hands to palm his hardening cock. Groaning as he thrust into your small fingers. Smearing his precum all over you.

You immediately began to twist when you felt cold metal circle your wrists. _’Shit! How in the hell had he gotten out of his shackles?’_ You squirmed but that accomplished nothing other than him pushing his hips against you with a loud moan. Shit, shit, shit! You realized that he must’ve somehow lifted the keys from your pockets when you fell into his lap earlier. You cursed Marlowe again - vowed that you were going to chop him in little pieces for the crows to eat when you got yourself out of this mess. This was all his fault!

In the meantime, you were absolutely terrified by what Dante would do to you while you waited for the backup to come. The man was a notorious fugitive. And here you were, trapped and handcuffed, in a tiny, hot metal box with said dangerous man. 

This was so not your day. You should have listened to your fortune cookie and stayed home instead.

You swallowed nervously as his breathing became heavier. His hands began to drift over your body, squeezing your curves roughly as he took his time feeling you up. Rasping his stubbled chin in the crook of your neck, he rumbled, “This uniform needs to come off.” He panted, licking a hot stripe across your cheek. Letting the salt of your perspiration tickle his tongue. “It’s a fucking sin to cover up what I know is a banging body under there. Come on, let me see it.” He began ripping at your clothes impatiently. Shredding the fabric with his bare hands.

“Stop that! Leave me the fuck alone!” You angled back against him and headbutted the underside of his chin. He staggered back just a little, but quickly turned you round to slam you back into the wall. Knocking your head against the metal a little too hard, enough to make you see stars for a moment.

“You wanna play a little rough, babe?” A hand gripped your jaw harshly, fingers bruising you. The slight trickle of blood from his busted lip made him look ferocious as his eyes scorched into yours. “You’re just my type of gal - I love ‘em fiesty.”

You tasted blood. Hot and coppery in your mouth as he devoured your lips hungrily. You gasped and whimpered softly in pain as his teeth split through your bottom lip. Repayment for the cut lip you gave him. 

His hands resumed their task of stripping you. You couldn’t help the small whine of fear that lodged in your throat as you felt your breasts bounce when he snapped your bra off. The man was breathing hard as he sucked and nipped his way down to your vulnerable throat. Yanking hard at your hair to pull your head to the side, so he could gain better access to your frantic jugular.

Those brutal hands quickly unbuckled your pants, zipping them free and roughly pushing them off your waist along with your panties. He slowly worked his way down lower and lower. Hot mouth eagerly latching onto your breast as he rasped the pitiful remainder of your clothes to bunch at your knees.

You yelped as he shuffled you around again. This time, bending you over until you could lick your own knees if you wanted to. Your delectable ass and cunt was fully exposed for his perusal at this angle. Your face flamed. This was so humiliating. And you could do nothing about your current predicament. 

“Fuck yeah babe. Now this is what I’m talking about. Fucking crime to cover up like a nun with a pretty cunt like this.” He roughly shoved two fingers into you, scissoring them. Grinning when he felt how wet you were. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Shit, you’re so hot and wet already. Didn’t think you were into the kinky shit there babe.”

You jolted when he brushed over a spot inside you. Whatever he did, made your nipples tighten and heat prickle all over your body. Your legs quivered as he rammed his fingers over and over into you. A small moan slipped from your lips when he added another finger.

“Heh you like that? Like it when your cunt is stretched like that? Then I’m sure you’re gonna love it when I get my fat cock inside.”

You cried out as he ripped his fingers away, to replace it with something much, much larger and thicker. There was a slight burn as he roughly pushed into your body. You were sure his girth tore you a little.

“Fuck, _fuck_! God your pussy is tight! You gotta open up more and take my cock in.” He grunted as he slammed his hips into yours. Large hands gripping your hips to pull you back into his every thrust. 

“Stop - slow down!” You panted, feeling your drool drip from the corners of your mouth as you fought to catch your breath. “You bastard - ah! You’re way too big and you’re being too rough! Ah!”

A hand heavily swatted your ass. The loud smack making you jump as heat bloomed over the abused flesh. “I’ll fuck you how I want to and you’re just going to have to be a good girl and take it, sweetheart.” He brought his palm down on your ass again, even harder so that he could leave a stinging handprint behind. Enjoying the way you squirmed and cried out for him to stop.

Your body jolted forward with each hard thrust. His hips slapping and sticking to yours. Powerfully pistoning into you with wild abandon. The truck was unbearably stifling now. Your body burned in lust and shimmered in sweat as Dante pounded you through orgasm after orgasm. Sending you reeling in dizzying ecstasy that made stars burst behind your closed eyes and driving you insane from the pleasure he heaped on you. 

“I’m cumming!” You howled as your body clamped tightly again on his cock. Knees trembling and buckling beneath you. The change in position angled your hips higher. The penetration much deeper - allowing him to batter all the way to your cervix. “Stop! No more!” You pleaded as you felt his fingers spreading your dewy folds. A finger circled your clit.

“I know you got another one to give me babe.” He purred. “I said I was gonna fuck you hard til you forgot your name didn’t I? Heh, come on. Cum for me again babe.” His fingers rubbed your clit faster, as he slammed into you harder. His rhythm furious and erratic as he felt his own release hurdling towards him.

He growled and pulled your head back to slam his lips against yours. “Gonna fill you up so full of my cum, your cunt is gonna be dripping with it for days.” He promised darkly. 

Fuck, a small part of you felt that there was something wrong with you as you came hard to those filthy promises dripping from his lips. Your mind completely blissed out. Only able to focus on the way his cock filled you as he slid in and out. There was nothing in your mind but the pure torture of your orgasm building and coiling in your belly. The anticipation of yet another earth shattering orgasm made your breath hitch in your throat even as you begged for him to push you into that oblivion of sexual rapture. 

“Shit Dante!” You whined. “I’m cumming again! Don’t stop, _please_!”

“That’s it, that’s what I love to hear.” He cursed as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation. So damn close! “You ready for me babe? I’m gonna fill up that pretty pussy now.” He snapped his teeth on your shoulder as he rammed himself in as deep as he could go. Forcing your battered body to take every inch as he pumped his hot cum into you. Growling in pure male satisfaction as his orgasm crushed him so hard that he saw stars as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Your body continued to shudder from the aftershocks of being fucked within an inch of your life. You couldn’t help the soft gasps and moans as the pleasure stung across all your fried nerves. Dante shifted and slipped out from you. Giving you one more playful slap at your ass. He smugly eyed the rush of your mixed arousals streaming from your quivering hole. Grinned at the sleepy, fucked expression of your face.

Fucking perfect.

You sighed and straightened up into a sitting position with difficulty. Wincing at how sore you felt. “Are you done getting your prisoner-guard rape kink out of your system yet Dante? Cause we still gotta bail you out and book it before the security back ups get here.” You raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

He chuckled a little sheepishly as he quickly uncuffed you. Pressing his lips gently to the marks around your wrists. “For now. Thanks for being such a doll about playing along. Let’s book it.” He kicked opened the doors with his inhuman strength. Then gathering your wonderfully limp body into his arms, sprinted off towards the rendezvous site a few miles from where the truck conveniently broke down.

V and Vergil rolled their eyes as you arrived. Sweaty and disheveled. Completely unsurprised by the state of undress you were both in.

“You’re cutting it close there. We have 10 minutes before they get here.”

“Hurry up and get in the van idiot. Otherwise I’ll leave you behind and let them lock you away for good.”

Dante just grinned. “That was still worth it. Ain’t that that right, ____?”

You shook your head in exasperation. What a dork. Orchestrating all this to fulfill his latest kink. You only hoped that the other two will give you a day to recover before they hounded you to play out their own prisoner fantasies as well.

The things you did for your boys. A smile quirked your lips as they fussed over you as the van sped off. Who knew that the three most fearsome fugitives in the country, were such mother hens when it came to you?

“So, when is it going to be our turn, dear ____?”

“I have quite a few ideas I would love to try.”

You glared at the hopeful expressions on V and Vergil’s faces. “Not until I get a little break!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that now did you? ;) I look back at when I first started this series and I am just forever amazed and floored by your support for this. I love you all lots and thank you all so much for the support you've given me. I hope to be able to continue to quench your thirst for these yummy men. 
> 
> Until Next Time~


End file.
